


The Mad Winter Princess

by crazhetalia



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Insanity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 60,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazhetalia/pseuds/crazhetalia
Summary: Ten years ago, Yuuki Cross was attacked by a vampire on a cold winter night, but what if she wasn't alone. Setsumi is Yuuki's older sister by a year. This is their journey through the Cross Academy and the dangers in it's walls. But things are moving outside the walls of Yuuki, Setsumi, and Zero's home. And soon a secret will come out that will change all their lives forever.





	1. The Night of Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Vampire Knight, just any Oc's you may see. Like Setsumi!

Night was slowly falling as a young girl with long white hair silently dropped from the tree branch she had been balanced on. She landed on the grassy forest floor with no more sound than a whisper and looked up at the moon. She sighed wistfully as she gazed up at the moon and wished she could have been in bed asleep like the rest of the students. Patrolling the grounds during the night was quite possibly her least favorite part of being on the Disciplinary Committee. However, she didn't hate it as much as Zero did. He was often skipping out on his duties. A bank of clouds moved in front of the moon, blocking it's glow and the girl gave a final wistful sigh before moving on.

Setsumi Cross was by all definition, beautiful. Her long white hair came down to her mid back in glossy curls. She also had bluish silver colored eyes that sometimes seemed to glow when her emotions ran high, or the light hit them just right. There was not a girl in the Day Class that did not envy her beauty, nor was there a boy in the Day Class that had not fought for her attentions at one point in time. Unless you counted Zero, but to Setsumi he never seemed interested in anyone or anything. Setsumi absently fingered the hilt of the weapon wrapped around her left thigh as she walked through the forest. Much like her sister, Yuuki, Setsumi kept her weapon with her at all times, hidden under her uniform skirt. Unlike her sister, Setsumi did not need a harness to keep her weapon on her person.

Years ago she, Yuuki and Zero had all come up with a way to patrol the grounds. Because there were three of them they had divided the grounds up as evenly as possible and each person had a designated place they monitored. Yuuki had been shunted off inside while Setsumi and Zero, being the most athletic had each taken one half of the grounds. Personally, Setsumi thought this idea her father was attempting was foolish. Not everyone would be receptive to the idea, Zero had certainly pitched the fit to end all fits when their father had told them what he was planning. Setsumi hadn't exactly joined in with Zero's fit, but she hadn't supported the idea either.

Setsumi had thought it was possibly the dumbest idea in the entire world to have Zero on the Disciplinary Committee, given her brother's own prejudice against the Night Class, handing him a weapon that could seriously harm them, if not kill them, seemed like an especially poor decision on their father's part and this was a man who was known to his children for making poor decisions. Setsumi heard a rustling that was too loud to belong to anyone from the Night Class and shot towards the sound. ' _When will they learn?'_  She thought to herself as she came upon two Day Class girls.

"You two do realize that you're breaking the rules," she told them. "It's dangerous to be wandering around at night. Go back to your dorms now."

"We just came here to take a picture of the Night Class students," one of the girls told her. Setsumi had to resist the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"What's the big deal?" the other one asked as she started to stand up. "It's harmless. Ow!" her knees buckled slightly.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" her friend asked, worriedly. Setsumi moved closer to the pair and saw the bleeding cut on the girl's knee.

"Shit," she muttered before grabbing the girl's arm and pushed her towards the Sun dorms. "You two need to go back to your dorms, now," Setsumi was no longer asking. She was ordering.

"Huh? What?" the girls exclaimed in surprise as they pushed back.

"Just hurry!" Setsumi's eyes widened slightly as she felt another presence coming from behind. "Who's there?" she demanded sharply as she reached for the weapon wrapped around her thigh and snapped it out at the person sneaking up behind her. Setsumi ground her teeth as her whip was caught and given a sharp tug causing her to nearly lose her balance.

"So scary," Kain replied with a smirk that would have made any other girl swoon, his cousin Aidou was standing behind him. "The Headmaster has trained you well."

"Oh my gosh! Look! It's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou from the Night Class!" The two girls squealed. Setsumi sent them a quick look before turning her attention back to the two vampires standing in front of her.

"No way!" Kain released her whip and brought his wounded hand to his lips. Setsumi bitterly thought that it wasn't as wounded as she would have liked.

"No need for all this fuss. We just came out here because we smelled blood," Aidou said casually, "You're so mean, Cross-chan," his eyes began to glow an eerie red that had Setsumi wanting to curse loudly.

"You know the real reason we came out here tonight," Aidou closed his eyes and sniffed the air while Setsumi watched him warily. "Mmm, you smell so nice."

"Oh, I don't believe it! What do we do?" one of the girls asked her friend.

"He likes our smell!" Setsumi quickly jerked her whip up and crouched in a defensive position in front of the two girls.

"Aidou, I swear if you lay one finger on these girls," Aidou smirks and quickly snatches her hand that the whip was in. She went quiet in anger as he moved towards her.

"Did you fall?" he asked her suddenly as he gripped her wrist tightly causing her to drop her weapon into her other hand. "What smells good, Cross-chan is the smell of your blood," he lifted her hand towards her to show the cut she hadn't noticed. ' _Crap! I must have cut my hand when I climbed the tree earlier.'_  Setsumi thought as Aidou brought her hand to his lips.

"Let go, Aidou, or I will make you," Setsumi warned lowly and tugged at her wrist but he wouldn't budge.

"Really, it is so tempting," he opened his mouth showing off his extended fangs. Setsumi shrieks in surprise as he bites into the meaty part of her palm.

"Are those fangs?!"

"He's a vampire?!" the girls shouted in terror. ' _God damnit, can this night get any worse?'_  Setsumi grumbled to herself as she fought to get her hand free. Setsumi didn't want to get into a real fight with anyone from the Night Class with two of the Day Class students in easy reach of Kian. But if Aidou didn't let her go toot sweet she was going to say screw it and show them just how well trained she really was.

"Aidou, let go!" he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I said let go, leech!" Aidou pulled away slightly.

"Oh, but I want more," he growled. The two girls behind them fainted making Setsumi roll her eyes. ' _Pathetic,'_  She thought before tensing as Aidou tugged down the collar of her shirt. "May I partake from your neck?"

"Absolutely not! This is against the rules, so let go of me!" Setsumi shouted. She hoped either Yuuki or Zero could hear her struggles. While she could probably take on both of them, it would be better to have some backup just in case things got out of hand.

"Hanabusa," Kain warned as he finally turned back around. Setsumi'd had enough and snapped her whip so that it was behind Aidou's neck and grabbed the end of it with her hand. Setsumi could hear the crackling of the Anti-Vampire weapon against his skin and he just had time to widen his eyes when Setsumi forced his head down to harshly meet her knee. A sharp crack split the air and Setsumi felt Aidou's nose give.

Unfortunately, Aidou did not let go like Setsumi had hoped he would, but he did let out a truly impressive string of curses against her and her father. Kain was staring at Setsumi with wide, shocked eyes. Setsumi was considering her next move when she was abruptly ripped out of Aidou's hold and against a muscular chest. Setsumi was just about to visit a world of pain upon this new person when she heard the familiar sound of a gun's safety clicking off.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden," Setsumi sighed in relief at hearing Zero's voice. "Has the smell of blood made you lose control, vampire?"

"Zero," Setsumi called softly as she snapped her whip up to wrap around her arm just in case she was going to quickly need it again. "Don't do anything rash," while she might not overly care much about the Night Class students she still had a job to do and Setsumi wasn't about to let Zero kill any of them, even if she wanted to help at the moment.

"But I already tasted her," Aidou smirked as he licked his lips. Setsumi was already moving as Zero pulled the trigger on Bloody Rose. She shoved his hand up into the air. As the gunshot echoed loudly across the grounds.

"As much as I like it when you protect my honor, Zero. You can't go around shooting at the Night Class, idiot," Setsumi scolded him as the two vampires stared in shock at the tree that was smoking with the tell tale cross from Zero's gun.

"That Bloody Rose, would you please put it away?" a deep voice softly intoned from behind them. Setsumi sighed in both frustration and irritation. ' _Of course the world just has to be against me.'_ Kuran slowly joined the group as Zero slowly lowered the gun. "I'm afraid that weapon you have is rather threatening towards us," Setsumi wanted to scoff at hearing that. She might not know much about Kaname Kuran, but what she did know left her with the feeling that Zero's Bloody Rose was anything but threatening towards him.

"Kuran," Setsumi said shortly as she stepped in front of Zero protectively. Kuran's wine colored eyes narrow slightly at the move before stopping next to Aidou.

"I'll escort these fools to the Headmaster myself to receive their punishment," Kuran tells the two guardians as he grabs Aidou by the scruff of his neck.

"Dorm President Kuran," Aidou whimpered in fear. The scene was even more amusing because of Aidou's broken nose, which was still pouring blood.

"Kiriyuu, is that alright?" Kuran asked Zero causing Setsumi to frown at being looked over. ' _Shouldn't he be asking me that? I'm the one who was attacked.'_  She mused to herself as she started to walk away. She was fuming and the last thing she needed was to be around Kuran, who had a tendency to bring out her more irritable side.

"Just get them out of here, Kuran," Zero grumbled then followed after his friend, leaving the Pureblood to deal with the mess. Zero quickly caught up with Setsumi and grabbed her hand forcing her to a stop on the bridge.

"Zero?" she questioned as he pulled his tie off and wound it around her wounded hand carefully. "Thank you for showing up. Sorry I was a bother."

"Just be more careful next time," he gruffed softly. "The smell is disgusting and they like it. Further proof that they are beasts," Setsumi watched him walk off with a sad look on her face before heading towards the headmaster's house to take care of her hand. She headed straight to the bathroom to clean up and freshen herself for the new day. As she's drying her hair the bathroom door swung open and Zero waltzed in. Setsumi rolled her eyes in amusement as he walks towards the shower room.

"How is it that I'm the only one that follows proper etiquette in this family?" She asked aloud, fighting to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"It isn't my fault that the bath in my dorm closes at dusk," Zero replied. "The headmaster's bath is all I can use," Setsumi blushed slightly as he strips his shirt off revealing his muscled back. She quickly turns back to the mirror to hide her red face. She jolts in shock as Zero suddenly appears out the corner of her eye and sniffs at her. If she hadn't been so taken aback at the action she would have slapped him. As it is Zero was lucky she hadn't slapped him on instinct.

"What?" she asks him as he moves away again.

"The smell of blood is gone," he said. Setsumi looks at her bandaged hand.

"Yeah, it stopped a few moments ago," she informed him. "I guess I'm lucky that Aidou isn't a Pureblood or I would have been in a sticky situation," Setsumi commented with a thoughtful frown as she clicks the hair dryer back on. "You know this isn't the first time I was told my blood smelled nice. Ten years ago, Yuuki and I were attacked by a vampire for the same reason. And of course, Kuran was there to save the day. It's why Yuki all but worships the ground Kuran walks on."

"I'll have to be on constant watch now," she sighed as she turned off the dryer and put it away. Setsumi jumped as the door to the shower room slams shut. "Zero?" when she received no answer, she shrugged and walked out of the bathroom after gathering her items.

"Morning, Nee-chan." Yuuki greeted her tiredly.

"Good morning, Yuuki. Zero is in the bathroom right now," she chuckled as Yuuki groaned. "I'll start on breakfast while you wait."

"Yay! Nee-chan's breakfast!" Yuuki shouted in glee and raced into the kitchen. Out of the family of four, only Zero and Setsumi could actually cook without resulting in a visit from the fire department. Though Zero only cooked when he felt like it while Setsumi loved to cook for her family. Setsumi chuckled softly as she followed after her hyper sister and began to make a light and quick breakfast for them. As she was placing a plate in front of Yuuki, Setsumi could hear retching sounds coming from the bathroom. Setsumi frowned in concern and headed towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door softly.

"Zero, are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" she questioned.

"I'm fine, Sumi," came Zero's soft reply. Setsumi chewed on her bottom lip for a moment.

"Alright, if you're sure. I've made you breakfast. I'll put it in the oven to keep warm," Setsumi told him. She started to walk back to the kitchen when she remembered something. "Oh, Yuuki is waiting to use the shower so don't take too long."

"Yes, mother," was Zero's sarcastic reply. Setsumi glared at the door but a smile came to her lips at Zero's chuckles. "You're pretending to glare, aren't you?"

"No I'm not!" she huffed while her cheeks flushed a light pink at being caught. "I'll see you in class, Zero," Setsumi called and headed back to the kitchen to eat her breakfast. Setsumi grabbed her bag and headed off to class after placing Zero and her father's breakfast in the oven to keep warm. Setsumi was running on less sleep than usual due to last night's events. It was going to be a relationship struggle to keep herself awake today. She sighed tiredly as she entered the classroom. ' _I wonder what today will hold in store.'_


	2. Memories of Blood

"Are you all set?" Setsumi glanced over to the group of girls talking beside her trying not to look like she wanted to puke.

"Of course, they're handmade," another girl replied.

"Who are you giving it to?" another asked.

"Kuran-sama," Setsumi rolled her eyes and went back to ignoring them.

"Everyone is so excited." Yuuki's friend said. Setsumi couldn't for the life of her remember the girl's name.

"That's because they're all getting ready for St. Xocolatl's Day tomorrow," Yuuki replied.

"All the girls go around giving chocolate to the boys they have crushes on to proclaim their love for them," the class president complained. "I don't get it. It's completely absurd."

"Has everyone forgotten this is a school of higher learning!" He shouted gaining everybody's attention. "I am against it in every way, shape, or form," Setsumi leaned forward and placed her cheek on a fisted hand.

"You know, Class prez someone might just give you chocolates," she smirked as he started spouting off a very vivid daydream.

"Yeah, but we're not going to get anything anyway," a boy whined behind them.

"Yeah, it's all going to go to those Night Class guys!" another said. Setsumi just shook her head and went back to ignoring everyone and reading her book.

"What about you, Nee-chan?" Yuuki asked. Setsumi lowered her book so that only her blueish silver eyes showed over the edge.

"Hmm?" Setsumi tilted her head in thought. "I'll probably just make enough for the people I usually give chocolates too."

"There's no one special you want to give chocolates to?" Yuuki's friend inquired. Setsumi shook her head in the negative, her eyes suddenly lighting up as she remembered the girls name, Yori.

"I'm way too busy for dating right now," Setsumi said, "Maybe when I'm older and my life isn't so hectic," Yori turned to her friend.

"What about you, Yuuki?" Setsumi had caught sight of the chocolate catalogue Yuuki had got earlier today. ' _She's going to finally give something to Kuran this year.'_  She thought before elbowing Zero in the side to make him stop glaring at their younger sister. While Setsumi might not care over much for the vampires. She couldn't bring herself to dash all her sister's dreams, even if she did think Yuuki would be better off falling for a human.

"You're a member of the Disciplinary Committee, yet your giving him that," Zero said angrily.

"Oh, no! This will just be a token of my appreciation to someone I'm indebted to," Yuuki explained. "I haven't even decided if I'll give it to him anyway. Let it go."

"Lighten up, you two," Setsumi said though there was an undercurrent of warning that only Zero would have noticed. "Yuuki, I'll help you make some chocolate tonight. They'll be much better than that crap," she said pointing to the catalogue.

"Thank you, Nee-chan!" Yuuki beamed at her.

"You're welcome," she replied then turned to Zero. "What kind of chocolate do you want this year?"

"Lavender white chocolate truffles," he whispered, his cheeks slightly pink.

"But that's what you chose last year. Don't you want to try something else?" Setsumi smiled knowing that he wouldn't change his mind.

"That's what I want," he said. ' _Alright, Otou-san will want dark chocolate with sea salt and caramel. Yuuki will get her milk chocolate with hazelnut cream filling. I won't be able to get all of the ingredients but maybe Otou-san could get them?'_  She mused to herself as she wrote down what she needed.

"What Kiriyuu-kun?!" Setsumi glances up at the voice to find a small group of girls gazing at Zero. One of the girls puts her fingers to her lips and shushed her friend. Her fingers grip her pen tightly as she narrowed her eyes at the group.

"Oh, yeah!" the Day Class boys perked up and looked over at Zero with hope shining in their eyes. "I almost forgot! We have Kiriyuu!"

"Right, top of the grade curve and a jock. You're our only hope, Kiriyuu. Get some for us, too!" Setsumi burst into giggles as Zero gave them a glare that would have made an enraged bear think twice.

"It's probably best if you don't," one girl said warily.

"Yeah, good idea." the boy agreed. "Never mind."

~o~

Headmaster's office

"So then, tomorrow is St. Xocolatl's Day. The entire school is already buzzing with excitement," the Headmaster says beaming at the three of them standing in front of his desk. "The truth about the Night Class could easily be revealed in all this frenzy. I need you to be more alert than usual. Is that understood, Guardians?"

"Yes, Headmaster!" Yuuki answered while Setsumi nodded her head.

"I don't see why you don't just ban this event." Zero mutters. Setsumi couldn't help but agree with Zero even if she knew voicing her opinion out loud was not going to be met well by the Headmaster.

"Zero-kun, if I were to do that, there would be a riot," the Headmaster explained. "This allows students to let off a little steam. Of course, the Day Class is going to fawn over the Night Class. All of the vampires are incredibly accomplished and beautiful people."

"If they're our allies, then they're a great resource to us" Setsumi made a sound of disgust and rolled her eyes while Zero gave the Headmaster a look that spoke of death and doom.

"I think that look means "how dare you compliment them in front of me?" He's not happy." Yuuki stated the obvious to them causing Setsumi's lips to twitch in amusement.

"Yeah. Got it," the Headmaster groaned. He stood up from his chair and looked out the windows. "I know all too well that vampires have been the enemies of the humans for many centuries. But there are vampires out there who want to peacefully coexist."

"And I'm proud to educate the children of such vampires. Your generation can build the bridge that connects our two species." he explained to his children. Setsumi gave a soft sigh and crossed her arm. ' _The only reason those bloodsuckers are here is because Kuran ordered them to.'_ She thought before tuning back into the conversation.

"They are nothing but beasts in human form, who drink the blood from living humans. That's your view?" the Headmaster asked with a serious look. Setsumi's eyes widened slightly at Zero's downtrodden expression before she elbowed Yuuki in the side.

"Yuuki, your gifts," Setsumi hissed lowly causing Yuuki to spring into gear.

"Oh, yeah, I, uh, Headma-" Yuuki jumps up and kneels on the desk in front of their father. "Otou-san, here."

"Ha?" he replied in shock as she holds out a small stack of white paper.

"I have a St. Xocolatl's Day gift for you," Yuuki said then turned towards Zero and her sister. "And I have one for Nee-chan and Zero-kun," the two pale teenagers each took a small folded paper from her.

"It's twenty coupons for Yuuki's shoulder massages!" their father exclaimed in glee.

"A coupon good for one errand," Zero read from his.

"A coupon good for a girls day," Setsumi's read . They both looked over to a blushing Yuuki.

"You realized you've given us the same gift every year since grade school," Zero said.

"Uh, oh, shut up!" Setsumi chuckled and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Well, I love it Yuuki. We don't get to spend enough time just the two of us together," Yuuki's cheeks glowed red under her sister's praise and she grabbed Zero and Setsumi's sleeves.

"Come on! Lunch is about over," Yuuki began to pull them out of the room but Setsumi gently shook off Yuuki's grip.

"You two go on ahead. I need to speak to the Headmaster about something," she told them with a smile. Zero studied her for a moment before nodding his head and walking off.

"Hey! Wait for me, Zero-kun!" Yuuki yelled. "Bye, Nee-chan!" Setsumi waved as Yuuki chased after Zero. The smile quickly melted off her face as she shut the door.

"Why do you do that to Zero?" she asked her father as she sits down, "Why do you say things that you know will get Zero all worked up?" her father simply stared at her with an unusually serious look on his face. Setsumi sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms. That look meant that he wasn't going to answer her question.

"I was wondering if I could skip the rest of classes to go into town today. I need to pick up some ingredients for my chocolates," she told him, "I was also wondering if you would like to come? We could have a father-daughter day?"

"You know I would love nothing more than to go shopping with you, Sumi-chan but I won't be able today," Kaien paused at the slight droop of his eldest daughter's shoulders. "But if you liked you could take Zero-kun with you?"

"No, that's fine. I'll just go by myself," she plastered a smile on her lips. "If that's okay, Otou-san," Setsumi wasn't about to tell her father that she was going to go even if he said it wasn't okay

"Of course, Sumi-chan. Just don't be out too long, you still have your Guardian duties," he answered then pulled out some cash from his wallet and gave it to her.

"Thank you, Otou-san. I should just be gone for an hour at the most," she replied then left the office, heading to the dorms to change her clothes and grab her bicycle from the house.

~o~

Crossover

Setsumi furrowed her brow in irritation as the Day Class girls continued to shriek like a bunch of banshees. She was beginning to get a migraine from all of the noise. She flinched as Yuuki blew loudly on a whistle to gain the girls attention.

"The exchange of chocolate is prohibited until the day of the event," Yuuki tells them in an attempt to be firm. Sadly, Yuuki was not the kind of girl that people listened to in times like these, she was too soft and kind but Setsumi wouldn't have her any other way. Setsumi quickly noticed two girls trying to climb the wall.

"Hey! Get off the wall!" she shouted startling the girls enough that the girl on top of the other's shoulders falls off. Zero suddenly appeared and caught the girl before she could hit the ground. "Show off," Setsumi muttered fondly as she walked towards him and the girl.

"Nice, Zero-kun!" Yuuki cheers from on top of the wall still. Zero puts the girl back on her feet and stands up.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl whimpers at Zero's annoyed look.

"If anyone breaks the rules again, this event may be cancelled for good," he told the group of girls earning cries of protest. Personally Setsumi would rather the event be cancelled, but the Headmaster wasn't about to do so. The gates open and the girls squealed as the Night Class walked out. Setsumi watched them as they walked past her. Setsumi couldn't help the thrill of pride as Adiou flinched almost violently when he met her eyes.

"Good morning, Cross-chan," Kuran gave Yuuki a small smile. Setsumi frowned at him and turned away, fighting the urge to grab Yuuki and drag her away from him.

"Morning," she tossed out flipitly. Suddenly the noise stopped and Setsumi looked over to find Kuran staring at Zero. She watched as he walked towards him. Setsumi found herself reaching for the whip wrapped around her thigh before she managed to catch herself.

"Hello, Kiriyuu. How are you feeling?" Zero's face paled as he stared at Kuran in surprise. Setsumi quickly moved towards them and placed a hand on Kuran's chest, pushing him away from Zero. The last thing she needed was Zero and Kuran going at it in front of everyone.

"It's time for class, Kuran-sama. You wouldn't want to be late," Setsumi told him coldly earning a glare from Souen, not that Setsumi cared over much about the vampire glaring at her.

"Of course, Cross-chan," he bowed slightly then looked back at Zero. "You take care," the two pale haired teenagers glared at the Pureblood's retreating back.

"Listen, if you want to challenge me, I'll be ready and waiting anytime you want, Kuran," Zero hissed. Setsumi glanced at Zero from the corner of her eye. He was still watching the Night Class walk away with a look of the utmost hatred on his face. ' _What did he say to you to cause such a look?'_  She wondered as they split up to do their patrols.

~o~

Headmaster's house

"I still don't know how you learned to be such a good cook, Nee-chan," Yuuki sighed despairingly. Setsumi looked up from the chocolate she was chopping with a grin.

"Oh, I don't think I'm that good. I just know the bases, really," she shrugged and went back to chopping.

"Your always selling yourself short, Nee-chan. I wish you could see yourself the way we do," Yuuki said sadly which her sister pointedly ignored.

"So, are you going to tell Kuran how you feel about him when you give him these?" Setsumi teased gaining a dark red blush from Yuuki. Personally Setsumi wanted her sister to have nothing to do with any of the Night Class, especially Kuran, but more than anything she wanted her to be happy.

"No! It's just a token of my appreciation for everything he's done for us," Yuuki said while resembling a tomato. Setsumi chuckled as she put the chocolates into the double boiler she had going on the stove.

"Are you sure you don't want to proclaim your undying love-" Setsumi squealed with laughter as Yuuki tossed things at her.

"Nee-chan is so mean!" Yuuki exclaimed as Setsumi dodged the items being thrown at her.

"If I wasn't mean I wouldn't be doing my job as your Nee-chan right," Setsumi informed her. Yuuki just groaned and thumped her head down onto the counter. "Oh! Don't do that, Yuuki. You'll hurt yourself," Setsumi admonished as she pushes the girl's head off the counter.

"Why don't you go wrap the ones that are done?" Setsumi suggested while she tempts the chocolate.

"Okay," Yuuki flopped down and started to neatly wrap the small boxes when the sound of something breaking interrupted the comfortable silence between the sisters.

"What was that?" Setsumi questioned as she looked toward the door in concern. There was a kitchen knife within easy reach of Setsumi's hand if she needed it, and she was tempted to grab it anyway. A knife to a vampire wouldn't kill them, but it would slow them down so that she could get to the weapon wrapped around her thigh.

"I don't know," Yuuki answered also looking at the kitchen door.

"Yuuki, come stir this for me while I go see where the noise came from," Setsumi said, grabbing the kitchen knife before leaving the kitchen. Setsumi walked silently down the hall to find Zero sitting on the floor looking less than the picture of health. "Zero?"

"Careful, Sumi-chan. I accidently dropped my glass of water." Setsumi stopped walking and looked down at the floor. There in the middle of the hall was a large wet spot covered with shards of glass, one of which was dangerously close to her foot. Setsumi stashed the knife in the waistband of her skirt at the small of her back. Her father was also there with Zero and she had noticed the worried look on the Headmaster's face before it quickly vanished

"Your so clumsy, Otou-san. You should be more careful," she reprimanded him softly.

"Sumi-chan is so mean!" Kaien sobbed making Setsumi roll her eyes as she carefully stepped around the glass.

"Zero, are you alright?" Setsumi questioned softly as she knelt in front of him. He was paler than usual and he had a light sheen of sweat on his brow. Setsumi placed the back of her hand to his forehead and her other hand to her forehead to check his temperature.

"You do feel a bit warm," Setsumi muttered softly, "I'll get you some medicine and a new glass of water," she stood back and quickly went into the bathroom to grab the medicine and water. "Here," she held them out to Zero with a look that said there would be no arguing with her about this.

"Thanks," Zero mumbled as he took the items.

"You should take better care of yourself, Zero. We worry when you push yourself too hard," Setsumi smiled softly and ruffled his silver hair. "So, get better quick! It's no fun doing Crossover without you," she didn't tell him that he was the only thing that kept her sane enough to not kill the screeching girls at Crossover. She looked at the broken glass missing Zero's red cheeks. "Otou-san don't worry about the glass, I'll clean it up," Kaien squealed and glomped his eldest daughter much to her slight annoyance.

"Otou-san?!"

"Your so cute, Sumi-chan! I just can't take it! You'll be Zero-kun cute little wife one day!" he cried out in pain as two fists connected solidly on his head.

"Who's wife?!" Zero exclaimed angrily, his cheeks a bright red.

"You're always saying such weird things, you crazy old man," Setsumi muttered in embarrassment. She wouldn't have been surprised if she was as red as Yuuki had been earlier.

"Setsumi, I'll take care of the glass. You should get back to Yuuki before she destroys the kitchen," Zero said. Setsumi stared at him hesitantly for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright. Thank you, Zero," she stepped over her crying father and the pile of glass and headed back into the kitchen.

"What happened, Nee-chan?" Yuuki asked the moment Setsumi walked back into the kitchen.

"Otou-san dropped a glass," Setsumi replied. "You didn't burn the chocolate did you?"

"No!"

"Good, I think Zero-kun would be quiet upset if you ruined his chocolate," she chuckled as Yuuki started to panic.

"These are for Zero-kun?!" Yuuki exclaimed as Setsumi tempted the chocolate again.

"Who else do you know that likes white chocolate with lavender?" Yuuki groaned loudly causing her sister to laugh again.

~o~

Crossover

The girls start to shriek louder than usual as the gate swung open to reveal the Night Class. Yuuki blew her whistle again attempting to gain some kind of order.

"Listen up! No cutting in line. Okay, Day Class ladies, it's almost that time. Today's event is about to start," Yuuki informed them. "Get ready to pass out as many chocolates as you can," Setsumi rarely wished to visit violence on her little sister, but that comment had Setsumi considering it.

"And for you Night Class gentleman," Setsumi said, setpping up so that they were now paying attention to her, "Stand by your gates and accept the chocolates as they're given to you. We should approach today's event with as much order as possible."

"Also, this isn't some kind of game. These ladies take this very seriously," Yuuki and Setsumi said in perfect unison.

"Taking chocolates from girls is my obligation!" Aidou cheered and raced off. Setsumi had never wanted to snap out her weapon as badly as she did right then. Setsumi had not slept well last night and because of it her temper was a little shorter than usual.

"Wait!" Yuuki shouted. "It's not time yet, Aidou-kun!"

"Aidou-kun," the blonde vampire instantly froze in place, "You must behave yourself today. Is that understood."

"Yes, of course, Kaname-sama," Aidou quickly agreed.

"Uh, thank you, Kaname-sama. I appreciate it!" Yuuki bowed gratefully to Kuran while Setsumi rolled her eyes. She started to follow after Yuuki when something grabbed her wrist. She looked down and followed the hand up to the person it was connected to. Setsumi raised a questioning eyebrow at Souen's glare. Today was really not the day to test her restraint.

"Is something wrong, Souen?" she asked calmly.

"You should be thanking Kaname-sama," the vampire snapped, Setsumi gave a single dry chuckle as she ripped her arm out of the vampire's grasp.

"Why should I thank him for taking care of his disobedient pet?" she smirked as Souen's glare intensified. The toffee haired vampire took a step towards her.

"You-"

"Souen-chan, that's enough," Kuran cut her off with a stern look that immediately cowed the vampire. Setsumi gave her a superior look.

"Better listen to master," she whispered then turned her back to the group and walked over to Zero, who raised an eyebrow at her in a silent question. "Just a disagreement between me and Souen."

"I don't understand how you can be so polite to them," he shook his head in disgust. Setsumi shrugged indifferently. While Setsumi may want to punch the vampires every time she saw them, her father's orders came first.

"It's for Otou-san's sake than anything else," she told him. "He really thinks this could work and I'll give him my support even if I don't believe in it."

"Hmm," Zero mumbled before they were interrupted by a small gaggle of boys and girls standing behind them. "What?" Zero grouched.

"Um," the girl in front of the group looked at Setsumi nervously. "We know this is the time to give the Night class chocolates but we were wondering if it okay to give you our chocolates now, Cross-chan."

"Oh," Setsumi blinked in surprise. She could feel the mob surrounding them staring at her and it was suddenly too quiet. Setsumi could see Zero's shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"I would be honored to receive your chocolates. Thank you for thinking of me," Setsumi gave them a bright smile with a cute tilt of her head causing the group to blush a bright red. She might be of a short temper at the moment, but that was no excuse to be rude to these people who had taken the time to get or make something for her. She took each chocolate with a kind smile and a sweet thank you. She looked down at the rather large collection she had.

"I think this is more than what I got last year," she told Zero.

"I think you got about three years worth of chocolate there," he agreed sounding slightly impressed but also slightly jealous that she had received gifts from some other boys. The two pale haired teenagers looked over at the sound of something crashing and a little green box bounced towards their feet. Setsumi bent down and picked it up.

"Zero, throw that to Kuran," Setsumi whispered as she handed him the box.

"Kuran!" Zero chucks the box at the Pureblood with a little more force than was strictly necessary. Kuran turned around and gracefully caught the box. "It was on the ground."

"Zero-kun! Nee-chan!" Yuuki exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Glad to accept it. Thank you, Yuuki-chan," he said and turned away.

"Uh, yes, sure!" Yuuki stuttered as he walked away. "Ooh!" she quickly turned on Zero and started to punch him.

"Why did you give it to him, without asking me? You were so angry about it too!" Setsumi watched on in amusement trying to restrain the urge to laugh at the display.

"It was watching you. It got me so irritated. Why didn't you hand it to him yourself? Ouch!" Zero snapped as she hit a sensitive part on his shoulder.

"I didn't know what to do I thought it might be awkward if I gave him a gift." Yuuki explained bashfully. Setsumi frowned in concern and stepped toward Yuuki, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why on Earth would you think that? Kuran adores you," Setsumi told her, managing to keep the dislike of the idea out of her voice, but Yuuki remained quiet. Setsumi looked up when she hears retreating footsteps. "Zero?" she called as she noticed he was no longer behind them.

"Where'd he go?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't know," Setsumi answered then looked down at her pile of chocolate. "Help me get this to my room?"

"Sure, Nee-chan!" the two sisters quickly gathered up the chocolate and took it to Setsumi's dorm room. They quickly placed the gifts on her desk and go back to patrol the ground. ' _I wonder where Zero is?'_  Setsumi though as she scanned her part of the grounds.

"Zero," she smiled as she finally found him by the lake that was in the middle of their sections.

"Setsumi," he said not looking up from the lake. Setsumi walked over and stood by his side and stared up at the night sky.

"It's so beautiful don't you think?" she asked him. He glanced towards her.

"What is?"

"The stars," she sighed wistfully. "They're so bright and they twinkle like a thousand diamonds in the black sky. They just seem to melt your worries away, just for a moment."

"Do they really?" Zero inquired as he looked up to the starry night. Setsumi shrugged lightly not looking away.

"Maybe it's just me but they help me not feel so alone sometimes," Setsumi admitted softly.

"Sumi," Zero turned to her about to lift his hand when they both tensed up at the feeling of a vampire nearby. They both grabbed for their weapons and adopted a fighting stance. "Hello, Night Class. What do you want?"

"You know, you're a little cocky, Zero Kiriyuu and Setsumi Cross," Aidou said while glaring at Setsumi.

"You're both just humans! And the way you treat Kaname-sama." Souen snapped out.

"We're really doing this?" Toya asked.

"Yeah, but Takuma said we should leave it alone," Shiki answered in a bored tone.

"Look, he's right. Hanabusa, Ruka, if Kuran-sama finds out, he'll tear you apart," Kain told his cousins. "Kiriyuu, come on," he reached a hand out to Zero's arm holding Bloody Rose. "Just put that thing-" Zero grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him over to land on the ground rather hard. Setsumi sniggers at his shocked look but kept her eyes firmly on Ruka and Aidou.

"So uncool," Toya and Shiki told Kain.

"Shut up."

"Hmph, interesting," Zero said then glanced around at the group of vampires surrounding them. "Come on them, vampires. Go ahead I'm in a bad mood anyway."

"See? It's that kind of attitude that makes people think you're cocky," Aidou told him as a sheet of ice formed under their feet. It was probably not a good idea to piss them off anymore than they already were, but Zero was not the only one in a bad mood at the moment and Setsumi was almost itching for a fight.

"Whatever you say, Ice Queen," Setsumi snarked earning a glare from the blonde.

"Well," Kain sighed as he got back on his feet, "I did the best I could to play the good guy here," The tree branches behind him caught fire and Setsumi personally thought they were just showing off now. "I'm not to blame for what's next," both Zero and Setsumi gripped their weapons tighter and waited for them to strike first.

"Hold it right there!" everyone looked up at the new voice. Yuuki came leaping into the middle of the group and stood in front of her older siblings. Setsumi thought this was both good and bad. Good because the three of them had also been trained to fight as a team if need be, and bad because Setsumi didn't want Yuuki anywhere near a fight with vampires. "Fighting is forbidden. Didn't any of you read the Student Handbook?" Zero and Setsumi looked at her in shock.

"If you refused to back down, then as a member of the Disciplinary Committee, you'll have to come through me first," Yuuki warned them. Setsumi made a mental note to have a strong talk with her sister when this was over.

"Now, that she's here," Kain started.

"I'm over it," Aidou finished.

"Yes, the mood is completely ruined. Let's go back to class," Ruka said. The group walked off back to class. Yuuki turned to her pale siblings.

"What are you doing, Zero-kun and Nee-chan? This isn't like you," she said in concern. "Why would you do this?" Zero doesn't say anything and began to walk off.

"Zero?" Setsumi grabs for his hand but he yanks it way from her. Setsumi flinched back as if burned by the action.

"Just leave me alone," he tells them harshly as he continued to walk away. Setsumi sighed as she walked away in the opposite direction needing some time to herself. Both pale haired teenagers left their brunette sibling alone by the lake in a state of confusion. ' _Zero,'_  Setsumi stopped on a bridge and looked up at the bright crescent moon. ' _Will I ever be able to touch that impenetrable heart of yours?'_

~o~

Headmaster's house

' _A quick warm shower then off to bed for some much needed sleep.'_  Setsumi decided as she opened the door to the bathroom.

"Oh!" She blinked in shock as she stared at a dripping and silent Zero. "Zero, what are you doing?" Setsumi managed to get out without stuttering or blushing . He doesn't answer her. Setsumi sighed and placed her things on the counter before grabbing an extra towel.

"You're going to catch a cold," she told him as she began to dry his hair. Setsumi didn't know where that urge had come from, but she had learned long ago to trust her instincts. She started to button up his shirt for him as well. "This is something about you that never changes," Zero still remains silent, simply watching her. ' _I wish you'd talk to me, Zero.'_  Setsumi thought as she finished buttoning his shirt.

"Before I forget," she pulled out a silver box with a purple ribbon. "Here's your chocolate," he slowly takes it. "I hope it turns out okay. Yuuki slightly helped making it." she turned around to start cleaning up the water on the floor. Suddenly a hand clamped down onto her shoulder.

"Zero?" she questioned as she looks at him over her shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment before Zero stood up.

"I said to leave me alone," he told her. There was almost a desperate pleading to his voice. Then left the bathroom without another word. Setsumi sighed then frowned as she spotted a white tablet on the floor. She reached out and picked it up.

"BL-XXXV 068 Epsilon," She read out loud in confusion, "What's a blood tablet doing here?"

 


	3. The Fang of Penitence

Headmaster's House

"Here's my own Tuna Carpaccio with marinated tomatoes and a pinch of parsley," Setsumi yawned as she set the dishes down on the table. "I've also made my Beef Fillet and vegetables in a lovely cream sauce. These are all dishes of my own creation."

"My very own!" the Headmaster flounced off back towards the kitchen. Setsumi collapsed in her seat, her head thudding down onto the table.

"Are you telling me he called us here at the crack of dawn for this?" Zero inquired grumpily as he stabbed a dumpling.

"At least you got more sleep. I was called in three hours earlier than you to cook all this," Setsumi muttered darkly. "His very own creation. What a bunch of bullshit."

"Nee-chan, language," Yuuki scolded her while Zero smirked.

"Whatever," Setsumi was too tired to care about her lack of ladylike language. She lifted her head up and pulled a bowl of rice towards her.

"Say cheese!" Setsumi automatically smiled as a bright flash went off.

"What's with you today?" Zero asked the Headmaster as he lowers his dumpling from where he had positioned it in front of his face.

"Commemorative photo," Kaien answered with a proud smile. "Today is special. You'll perform your duties not as Guardians but as full-fledged members of the Disciplinary Committee, making it a day to commemorate," the Headmaster lifted up the photo to show them.

"Huh?" all three siblings said in confusion.

~o~

Sun Dorms

"These are confiscated," Yuuki said as she pushes a cart full of picture albums and assorted pictures.

"Haah? What's wrong with those?" a Day Class girl asked. "They're just photos!"

"They were taken without permission which is against the rules," Setsumi told the girl looking every bit as bored and annoyed as she was feeling.

"You don't understand, Cross-chan!" the girl said beginning to cry. Setsumi tsked in annoyance as she was faced once again with the ever-repeating reaction she'd been facing all day. Her head was starting to pound something awful.

"She's right, Cross-chan," both Yuuki and Setsumi looked over to find the Class President glowering at them from behind a column. "It's you who needs to understand."

"The Class rep?" Yuuki questioned in confusion.

"You're abusing your position as a Disciplinary Committee member! Walking around these halls with your nose in the air, acting all cozy with the Night Class!" he shouted at them making Setsumi headache worsen.

"Do you have any idea how that makes us feel, do you?" Setsumi glared at the girl digging around in the cart.

"Hey!" the girl froze at the sharp growl and looked up. "Get. Lost." the girl swallowed in fear and quickly scurried off. Setsumi turned to look at the Class President. "And you," the boy whimpered. "Stop your yelling, it's doing my head in."

"Confiscated," came Zero's voice. All three looked over to find him holding a blue book. He tossed it in with the others and grabbed Setsumi's hand, pulling her away.

"Why are you so mean?!" Setsumi grit her teeth at the shout from the boy that Zero had taken the book off of.

"So annoying," she muttered. Zero stopped walking and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here," he held his hand out to her. Setsumi holds her hand out, palm facing up and Zero drops two little pink pills into her palm.

"Thanks," she quickly swallowed them dry and leaned back against the wall while she waited for the medicine to kick in.

"Why didn't you take them earlier when the headache began?" Zero asked her.

"Ran out," she replied. Zero sighed at her answer.

"Did you tell the Headmaster?" he asked next but she didn't answer. Zero stared at her slowly relaxing form as the medicine did it's work. ' _She looks so peaceful like this.'_  He thought. He remembered the one time they didn't have the medicine for her. The agonizing, pained look that was forced onto her beautiful face was seared into Zero's memories. It took weeks for Setsumi to get back to her normal self again. Zero never wanted to see it again.

"Sometimes I wish I could be normal," she said suddenly snapping Zero back into reality. Setsumi pushed herself off the wall and started walking down the hall. "Thanks again, Zero," he watched her turn the corner and disappear from sight.

"So do I," Zero whispered as he touched his neck.

~o~

"What a haul," Yuuki groaned as she and Setsumi carried the bag to the furnace. "I understand why they would want to snap secret photos of the Night Class whenever they can. It's obvious. They're beautiful."

"It's sickening," Yuuki looked over at her sister. She'd been in a foul mood all day and the shouting and crying hadn't help.

"Nee-chan?" she asked warily knowing she wasn't exempt from the mood she was in.

"Their beauty is just another way to lure in prey. And those idiots are falling for it instead of running away," Setsumi snapped as she glared at the photos. Yuuki sighed softly, she couldn't understand where Setsumi's anger and hate for vampires came from. ' _Kaname did save us from that bad vampire, so she knows there are good ones.'_  Yuuki thought as they walked past a window. She looked out it and spotted Zero sitting underneath a tree.

"Jeez, Zero-kun is skipping duties again," She said. Setsumi looked over her shoulder.

"Why don't you go get Zero while I take care of this?" Setsumi told her.

"Are you sure, Nee-chan?" Yuuki questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," she answered grabbing the bag then quickly walked up the stairs. Setsumi quickly finished up and joined her siblings to make way to the Moon Dorm's.

"We've never been inside the Moon Dorm before," Yuuki said to her silent siblings. ' _Great, they're both in a mood.'_  she thought. "I'm a little nervous. Are you two?" Neither Zero or Setsumi answered, they just kept walking towards the dorms.

"Hm?" the Gatekeeper stared at them.

"Um, hi there. We just-"

"You're with the Disciplinary Committee. Go ahead," he told them. Yuuki watched her pale haired siblings backs as they walked in front of her. Yuuki watched as her siblings went so tense the moment they passed the gates they looked like they were about to snap. She wished her siblings didn't hate vampires so much.

"Oh, hold on," Yuuki quickly steps in front of them and stops on the stairs. "Before we go inside, I want to see what it is you shoved in your pocket earlier," she told Zero. He looked at her in slight surprise.

"Zero?" Setsumi questioned confused as he looked away.

"Your hiding something, aren't you? As part of the Disciplinary Committee, there's a morel code that, uh!" Yuuki slipped on the step and started to fall.

"Yuuki!" Setsumi shouted as Zero caught her and landed on the ground instead. "Zero! Are you both alright?" she kneels down beside them. Yuuki giggles as she sits up with something in her hand.

"Guess I've got it now," she said and looked at it. "What is this? Medicine?" Zero quickly stood up and snatched it out of Yuuki's hand. The girls watched him with wide eyes.

"It's none of your business, okay?" he told them then starts to walk away.

"Wait, Zero!" Setsumi shouted as she followed after him. She quickly looked back to Yuuki. "Yuuki, stay here and have Kuran take you to Otou-san!"

"But-"

"Just do it, Yuuki!" she yelled before racing after Zero. "Zero, hold on!" Setsumi paused at the main gate to the school to catch her breath. She watched him walk down the stairs towards the town. ' _We're not supposed to leave unless we have permission from Otou-san.'_  She thought before hesitantly taking the first step before running down the stairs to catch up.

As she reached the town square she looked around trying to spot him. ' _I've lost sight of him.'_  she continued to walk around, looking for him. Town was pretty big and Setsumi wouldn't be here trying to find her brother if Yuuki had kept her nose out of Zero's business. Soon, her breathing picked up as she started to panic. There were too many strangers around her and the noise was unbearable. She starts jogging until she bumps into someone.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she said bowing to the person before taking off. Setsumi was going to punch Zero in the face when she found him. She hated coming into town because of all the people, she did not do well around large crowds. Setsumi came to a quiet part of the town and sat down on a nearby bench. She wrapped her arms around her middle tightly as she tries to calm down. ' _I'm hopeless.'_  she thought bitterly. ' _And I did so well when I came to get my stuff for my chocolates.'_  Setsumi felt tears stinging her eyes. Suddenly a streak of red runs past her eyes. Her eyes widened in fright and she slowly turned to see what it was.

A few feet in ahead of her was a little boy with a red balloon. He suddenly lost his hold on the balloon and it floated into a tree. He just stood there staring up at the balloon, completely still. Setsumi stood and jumped up to reach the balloon's string.

"Here," she held the balloon out to him. She looked on in confusion as he ran off. "It's okay. Little boy!" she calls after him then quickly follows after him. ' _Where'd he go?'_  She wondered as she looked around the empty streets.

"Hey!" she shouted when she finally spotted him. "Hold on! Stop running and come get this damn balloon!" she chased after him and finally found him standing next to an empty fountain.

"Finally," she stepped toward him and held out the balloon. "Here, your balloon," the boy slowly reached a hand out before suddenly grabbing her arm. Setsumi gasps startled as she tried to yank her hand back. She couldn't break the boy's hold, something that should be impossible.

"Hey! Let go!" She yelled. The boy looked up at her with menacing eyes before growling and showing off a mouth full of sharp fangs. Setsumi cursed loudly as he bit into her hand. She quickly rips her hand out of his mouth and started to run. She was forced to a stop when she came to a dead end and shivered at the sinister childish laughter that echoed through the streets.

Setsumi looked up as something growled above her and quickly jumped down into the next street to get away. She ran into the first building she saw, cursing herself for being so stupid, and sprinted up the stairs. ' _What are Level E's doing this close to town.'_  Setsumi thought as she cradled her hurt hand against her chest. She came to an attic door and shouldered it open. She climbed into the room and huddled into a corner.

' _I'm scared!'_  Setsumi quickly covers her ears at the sound of a little girl's voice echoing through her head. ' _I'm scared! That vampire is going to eat me!'_  she grabbed her whip and ripped it off her thigh leaving bloody lashes in her thigh. ' _No!'_  she thought shaking the frightened child voice away. She stood up and prepared herself to deal with the Level E. Setsumi yelped as the child appeared behind her. The child cackles as it dodges her whip and caught her arm with its claws.

Setsumi drops her whip into her other hand as the thing makes the bell ring. She closes her eyes and pressed her hands to her ears. ' _Loud! It's too loud!'_  she whimpers in pain as her senses start to overload. She let out a light sob as the pain gets worse. In a last ditch effort Setsumi snapped her whip out and felt it wrap around something that immediately started struggling. With a sharp jerk on her whip Setsumi dragged the Level E to the ground, but all too soon it wriggled out of the whip. Setsumi was bracing herself for an impact when the vampire let out a terrified noise. Setsumi opened her eyes to find Kuran standing in the window. She stares at him with pain filled eyes. His eyes narrow at the sight then turned to the creature.

"You poor creature, ending up like this," he said to the Level E. The vampire quickly took a few steps back as Kuran walked towards Setsumi. "However," he pulled her into his arms and against his chest and covered her eyes with one of his hands. He made sure to keep one hand locked around her wrist that had the whip in it, probably knowing that if he didn't Setsumi would more than likely use it on him.

"Kuran, what?" she started already working up to a truly impressive rant.

"The person you've chosen to hurt is someone very dear to me," Kuran told the creature then suddenly they were surrounded by rough winds that stung the open lashes on her thigh. Setsumi knew she was really going to be regretting her lack of care with her whip later. The whip was razor sharp and over the years Setsumi had learned how to use it and store it around her thigh without it slicing into the skin of her thigh.

"Let go!" Setsumi shoved his hands off her the moment the wind stopped then scanned the room for the Level E. "It's gone."

"It's over now," Kuran said to her in a gentle voice. "You're a bad girl," he stepped towards her and wiped the tears from her eyes. Setsumi frowned and slapped his hand away while she tightened her grip on the whip. It might not do much, if any damage, to him but it would make her feel a little better inside.

"Stop it," she told him. Kuran sighed but did as she asked.

"What were you thinking coming to a dangerous place like this all by yourself?" he asked her.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Kuran," she snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Zero."

"Well, I'm afraid to say he isn't here," Setsumi looked towards him. Her bluish silver eyes connected with his wine colored ones.

"What do you mean?" she asked him trying to look as dignified as possible which was slightly hard to do while leaking blood from various places.

"He's back at the dorm with Yuuki-chan," Kuran told her.

"Oh," Setsumi replied and looked down at the floor.

"I'll walk you back if that's alright, Cross-chan," he said watching her intently, "With the scent of your blood, it's too risky for you to be out alone."

"Sure, whatever," she answered then followed after him. As much as Setsumi didn't like the vampire she was fully aware that it would be extremely stupid to walk back through town with Level E's out and about while she was bleeding as much as she was.

~o~

Setsumi strolled through the building lost in thought as she walked her patrol route. She stopped when she came to the stairs where she finds Zero crouched.

"Zero?" she inquired as she took a few steps towards him. "You were right, Zero. Vampires are nothing but beast in human form," she said rubbing her injured arm.

"Get back!" he suddenly shouted startling her.

"But why?" Setsumi questioned as she stared at his back. "Zero? I want to keep talking to you. I want you to open up and share your thoughts with me. I want to continue being your friend. We're both exactly the same -"

"No!" Zero yelled cutting her off, "We aren't." Setsumi stares as tears begin to blur her vision. ' _What's wrong with me today?'_  she thought furiously as she wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. Her heart hurt with pangs of rejection. "I guess I've been a bit self-absorbed lately," She chuckled wettly. "Thinking you and I were struggling with the same pain and fears."

"But I was only seeing myself," Setsumi took a few steps back as a sob broke from her.

"No!" Zero called softly and grabbed her injured hand. The gauze rolled off and suddenly Zero pulled her into his arms. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head away to show off the creamy pale column of her throat.

"Zero!" Setsumi gasped as he licked her neck. Her eyes widened as fangs pierced her neck painfully. ' _What's the fuck?!'_  she thought as she glances at Zero's silver head. "Zero, stop. Stop!" she wiggles to get out of his arms.

"No!" she pushed him off and clamped a hand to her neck as she stumbled away from him. Setsumi stared at him, frightened at what she saw. ' _Eyes with a blood-colored luster. Fangs protruding obscenely from his lips. A beast in human form. This is his true self.'_  she realized as he licked his lips while wiping the sleeve of his uniform across his mouth.

"I don't understand," Setsumi muttered as her blood welled up between her fingers and dripped onto the floor. Zero gasped suddenly and the red in his eyes faded away.

"Sumi, I-I'm sorry," He said. ' _Zero is a vampire!'_


	4. Trigger of Condemnation

"Sumi, I-I'm so sorry," Zero took a step toward her but Setsumi gasped and quickly took a step away from him. Her hand instinctively jerked down to her uninjured thigh where she had placed her whip. She stared with wide fearful eyes as her blood stained his face and clothes.

"Setsumi," she turned towards the new voice.

"Kuran," she said as the Pureblood walked up the stairs towards him. His eyes stared daggers at Zero.

"You've been reduced to a bloodthirsty beast, Zero Kiriyuu," Kuran said as he stepped in front of Setsumi, blocking her from view. ' _He'll kill Zero.'_  she thought as images from that night ten years ago flashed through her mind.

"No!" she pushed Kuran out of the way and moved to stand protectively in front of Zero. But as she moved in front of him her vision blurred and she fainted.

"Setsumi!" Zero exclaimed as he caught her.

"You devoured her mercilessly, didn't you. Kiriyuu?" Kuran took a few steps forward. "So much that she can't even stand up," he lifted Setsumi from his arms and cradled her to his chest. "How was Setsumi's blood? Was it delicious?"

Zero covered his face in distress at Kuran's questions. Kuran frowned as he begins to walk away from the human turned vampire.

"Headmaster," he said as he walked by the man.

"Yes, I know."

~o~

Infirmary

Setsumi slowly comes too. Her eyes flutter open and she quickly lashes out at the person standing over her. The person caught her hand before it could make contact with their face and chuckled.

"Your awake." Setsumi let's out a soft groan at Kuran's voice. "How do you feel?" He asked her. Setsumi brought her fingertips to the wound on her neck and flinches at the heat and pain radiating from it. Instead of replying to him, she sits up and looks around the room.

"Where am I?" She inquired though already knowing the answer. "Where's Zero?"

"Your in the infirmary." He replied as he walks over to the first-aid kit and starts to treat her wound. Setsumi goes quiet becoming lost in thought as he worked.

"The bleeding has finally stopped. But he bit into you rather deeply," Kuran told her. He looked back to see tears streaming down her cheeks. "Setsumi, does it hurt?" she tilted her head at him confused, still rather out of it. Kuran raised a hand to wipe the tears away.

"Oh," she quickly brought her hands up to wipe the rest of her tears away.

"Are you afraid of vampires now?" he asked her. Setsumi stared at him for a moment before slowly shaking her head. She had never been afraid of vampires, just didn't like them. They both looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"Kaname-sama, would you mind heading back to class? The smell of blood seems to have gotten the Night Class into quite a stir," her father said.

"Yes, of course," they traded places. Her father took a bandage out and placed it over her wound.

"I took Zero-kun to his dorm room and got him settled. He seems to have calmed down a bit," he told her. Kaien waited for a response but his daughter stayed quiet. "Setsumi, finding this out after all these years must be quite a shock for you."

"Well, no shit," she said dryly.

"This isn't how I had hoped to tell you," Kaien sighed. "I'm sorry, Setsumi."

"It happened that night you brought him home, didn't it?" she asked her father. "When his family was attacked by that Pureblood."

"Yes, it did. He was found with deep fang marks but by the time I brought him home they were healed." he explained. Setsumi bit her lip as her tears began to roll down her cheeks again. "Setsumi," Kaien watched as his daughter covers her face with her hands. ' _I never knew. For four years, Zero had been suffering all by himself. He had to feel so alone. And the things I've said to him.'_  Setsumi races out of the room ignoring her father's calls. She wonders the halls not able to sleep, the tears she had shed now dry on her cheeks.

"So how long do you intend to keep him in the Day Class?" Setsumi looks up at Kuran's voice.

"Well, never before in the history of this school has a student been transferred from the Day Class to the Night Class," her father answered.

"I don't see why that is even relevant. In this instance, Kiriyuu must be transferred to our class. You have no choice," Kuran said. Setsumi's eyes widened, ' _He wants to put Zero in the Night Class.'_  She races away and heads towards the Sun Dorm. ' _Why would he do that? He knows how much Zero hates vampires, he wants to kill them every time he sees them!'_  Setsumi freezes when she finally realizes. ' _Zero had to have hated himself for what he was becoming.'_

"I can't believe I said that," she whispered as her words from earlier echoed around in her head. "That was terrible."

~o~

Day Classes

"Alright, here's the next equation. Uh, find the square of 6x plus 7x minus 1," Setsumi tunes out the rest of her classes as she stares at Zero's empty spot.

"Nee-chan, where's Zero-kun? He's not here," Setsumi looked towards her sister.

"He's not feeling well," she lied.

"Did something happen?" Yori asked. Setsumi stared at her. "I was just noticing, you looked pale yourself. Well, paler than usual."

"I'm fine. It's just a headache," she lied again, "It's no big deal. I'm fine."

"Well, that's good," the door opens and the next teacher walks in.

"Alright, class. Time to begin. Everyone take your seats," Setsumi glanced back at Zero's empty spot. ' _What if?'_  She suddenly stood up and raced out of the room.

"Huh? Hey, Cross!" the teacher yelled after her, "Where are you going?" Setsumi ran straight towards the Moon Dorm not stopping to greet the Gatekeeper. Setsumi was doing her best to ignore the pain in her thigh and praying that they had not opened up.

"Hey!" he shouted but she ignored him. She pulled the door opened and entered the building.

"Oh, it's Cross-chan," Aidou said as he stared at her flushed appearance in surprise.

"Aidou," she panted out.

"Yeah, time for you guys to leave," he pushes the two men out the door and shuts it behind them, "Aah, it's so bright and now, I'm tired and cranky. And it's all their fault."

"Oh, stop your whining," Setsumi snapped, "You didn't have to let them in."

"You're so mean, Cross-chan," Aidou pouted. "Why are you here anyway? Everyone is still asleep," he stared at her for a moment.

"Ah!" Setsumi deadpans as his expression lit up as if a light bulb just turned on in his head. "I know!" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You want me to drink your blood."

"Hell no! Get off!" Setsumi pushed him off her. She glared at him as he smirks. "I'm here to see Kuran."

"Alright," Aidou sighed, "Follow me."

"Thank you, Aidou," Setsumi followed him towards the stairs. "Why are you helping me?"

"You're the only one that Kaname-sama is nice to, besides that sister of yours," Aidou explained. "The rest of us are just following his lead," he stopped walking and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"So, Cross-chan, whose bite marks are those?" Setsumi eyes widen as she clamped a hand to her neck. ' _The bandage is gone!'_  Aidou holds up the bandage that used to be on her neck.

"You bastard," she growled. Aidou chuckled and leaned against the railing.

"Last night, out of the blue, the smell of blood wafted into our classroom. It was a bit shocking to all of us," he told her. "Only I knew whose blood it was. The blood I smelled was your blood, Cross-chan."

"Kaname-sama told us all to ignore it, which we did. And the excitement died down," he stared at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Kuran said that?" she inquired as she looked away in thought. ' _He's keeping Zero's transfer a secret. But why?'_  Setsumi glanced up when the lights start to go out.

"Do you know how annoying this is, Cross-chan?" Setsumi looks toward Aidou. "Just what are you to Kaname-sama?" ice races down the stairs and railing entrapping her foot. She jerks back as Aidou appears in front of her. She was really not in the mood for his little temper tantrum and Setsumi would be more than happy to break his nose again if he didn't knock it off

"Come on, tell me, Cross-chan. He likes you, but why?" Aidou asked her.

"Kuran saved Yuuki and I from a vampire ten years ago. He stuck around after that, but only Yuuki wanted him around. So whatever his deal is has nothing to do with me," she explained.

"Well, now," he looked at her in surprise. "I know nothing about that. So then, if Kaname-sama is your savior, then the best way for you to show your gratitude would be to let him drink every drop of blood your body has to offer."

"What?" Setsumi said startled. "Don't say stuff like that. It's disgusting."

"Now, I understand," Aidou went on as if he didn't hear her. "Your blood belongs to Kaname-sama. But what doesn't make sense is that bite mark because it's not his." Setsumi leans away from him as he got closer to her, though she was a little curious to know how Aidou knew what Kuran's bite mark looked like.

"Don't give your blood to anyone else, Cross-chan, and that includes me, because one day, your neck will be graced by the lips of Kaname-sama himself," he caressed her throat near the wound. She stared at him with cold eyes.

"His fangs will slowly pierce your flesh. And when the sound of him drinking your blood finds its way into your ears, your body will tremble with ecstasy," he told her in great detail. "You know, why not offer yourself to him now? You should plead with him to drink your blood."

"That's enough!" she slapped his hand away from her.

"What? Did I embarrass you?" he grabbed her arm and ice began to form on it. She reared back and slammed her head into his nose and grinned when she heard the familiar crack of his nose breaking. Aidou jerked back and brought his free hand up to cup his broken nose.

"Aidou, I said enough!" Setsumi raised her other hand to punch him for good measure when it was gently caught. Setsumi looked over to find Kuran staring at her with a soft, slightly amused look.

"Please stop, Cross-chan," he said.

"Kuran?" she looked at him confused then glanced down at her foot and noticed the ice was gone. She glanced back up at the shocked Aidou then down to her foot then back to him with a sly smile. Setsumi quickly swung her foot up and kicked Aidou right in his dangly bits. Aidou let out a high pitched shriek as he dropped to the ground clutching his parts, blood dripping from his nose.

"That's for biting me," she told him then glanced over at Kuran, who was trying to look disapproving at her actions but was failing because Setsumi could see the amusement in his eyes. "I think that was well within my rights, Kuran. You can punish him later," she said with a shrug.

"Of course, Cross-chan," Aidou slowly stood up and stared warily at the Pureblood and Guardian. "Did someone ask you to do this?"

"No," Aidou winced as he knelt in front of them. "I was out of line. I apologize. Will you please forgive me, Kaname-sama?"

"Leave," Kuran ordered.

"Yes," Aidou quickly agreed and raced up the stairs. Kuran turned towards Setsumi.

"That was entirely uncalled for. I'm sorry, Cross-chan," he said.

"It's fine," Setsumi lied as she glanced away from him. ' _Actually, I was terrified. What he said, could it be true? Does Yuuki's and mine blood belong to him?'_  She gasped in surprise as a cold hand cupped her cheek, turning her head back towards him. She stared into his wine colored eyes. ' _They look so sad and lonely.'_  She thought.

"It's alright, Cross-chan. All that I ask is that you just be yourself. You're so different from all the other people I have surrounding me," he told her. Setsumi's eyes widened in surprise. "Setsumi, you're a warm-hearted girl. And that is something I treasure," Kuran's hand slipped from her cheek.

"Now then, you should go. I believe that you have class right now," he led her towards the door. "In the future, don't come here alone. This place is far too dangerous," Setsumi glared at him.

"I'm not a child. I don't need a babysitter to protect me. Aidou got the jump on me today but it won't happen again," she told him as she brushed his arm off her.

"Of course, my apologize," he bowes slightly. "However, if you do wish to come here again, I suggest you have Kiriyuu accompany you considering what he took from you, he owes you at least that much."

"That isn't fair to him. It's not his fault! Why would you say something like that?" her hands tighten into fists. Kuran sighed and tugged her collar down.

"You really want to know why?" he asked. "The answer is quite simple. He bit someone I hold dear. And I'm sorry, but I just can't ignore that you got bitten by someone else," Setsumi jerked back from his touch and looked away from him.

"I came here for a reason, Kuran and I'm not going to leave until I get it. Unlike my sister I will not be so easily dismissed," she replied after a moment turning back to him. Her eyes hard like silver instead of their usual warm molten mercury.

"Oh?" Kuran inquired.

"Don't put Zero in the Night Class," Setsumi said.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because you don't want a blood bath which is exactly what you'll end up with if you put him in the Night Class. Because I'm asking you not to take my best friend away. He's been fighting this battle by himself," tears begin to spring up in her eyes, "For four years, I didn't know anything about it but I thought I was his best friend. That I knew everything about him but in truth, I didn't."

"You have a kind heart. But, Cross-chan, with this, there's no use beating yourself up over it," Setsumi shook her head.

"I should've of known!" she exclaimed, frustrated tears flowing down her cheeks. "If I had known, then yesterday, I wouldn't have hurt Zero so badly," she looked up at him.

"Cross-chan, I'm sorry," he caressed her cheek. "If I could, I'd do what you ask. But I'm afraid I can't. Any human who becomes a vampire will eventually fall to a Level E," Setsumi's eyes widened at the new information.

"Cross-chan, Kiriyuu cares about you. And it's obvious, he wouldn't want you to see him in that state," Setsumi couldn't help but flash back to the little boy from yesterday.

"No," She vowed, "That won't happen. I won't let it!" Setsumi turned her furious eyes on Kuran, "The bloodbath that will come because of this is on your head," she snarled and raced out of the Moon Dorm and back to the Sun Dorm. ' _What if that does happen to Zero? I'd lose him forever.'_  Setsumi sobs again. She wipes roughly at her eyes. She glances up at the boys side at the dorms and noticed Zero's light is on. ' _He's awake still.'_  She quickly runs to his dorm. ' _I wonder how he's doing? Is he blaming himself for last night?'_  She reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"Zero?" Setsumi froze at the sight before her. "What are you doing?!" she rushed over to him shoving the gun away from his hand and flattening him to the bed with her straddling him. Zero grabbed her injured thigh tightly and used it to flip them over so that he was now on top of her. He was using her hand, wrapped around the gun, to hold the weapon under his chin. The way that Zero was laying on top of Setsumi meant that her whip was cutting into the outside of his leg probably more painful than usual.

"Shoot me before I turn into a Level E. I want to die," he told her, "And I want you to kill me."

"No," Setsumi whispered. Zero lowered the gun then reached over to rip the bandage off her neck.

"You heard it, too. I know you did, the sound of me drinking your blood. You can't pretend like everything's okay. Not after going through something as awful as that," Zero gently touched the wound. He still hadn't released his hold on her thigh and Setsumi wasn't sure she wanted him to.

"Zero, listen," she pleaded softly.

"I tried, but I can no longer control the part of me that wanted your blood. I'm afraid this is going to happen again," he told her, "And when it does, I'll end up killing that person," he yanked the gun back up. "So shoot me!"

"Admit it, you're afraid of me right now, aren't you?" Zero asked her. Setsumi shakes her head.

"I can't do it. I just can't," she answered. Zero let go of the gun and stands up. He picks up his bag and starts to walk away.

"Fine. Then leave me alone," Setsumi slowly sat up and noticed a photo laying on the ground. It was a picture of the three of them on their first day of school.

"Zero," she shot up from the bed, dropping the gun as she ran after Zero. "Zero!" she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. Tear running down her cheeks for the millionth time that day.

"It's going to be okay," she cried softly. Zero's eyes widened as he remembered that those were the first words she ever spoken to him.

"Sumi," he whispered as he felt a wet patch grow on his back. He had never felt this bad in his entire life and felt like such an asshole for making her cry.

"For the past four years, I've stayed by your side. And I had no idea what you were going through," Setsumi said her voice choked with tears, "I am not afraid of you. How could I when you make me feel safe?"

"No matter what, I'm going to stay by your side. Always," she told him. ' _Setsumi.'_  Zero tilted his head up to stare at the starry night. ' _I don't care if Zero comes to hate me for this, but I won't leave you, Zero.'_  Setsumi thought and gripped him tighter.

 


	5. Moonlight Festivities

Headmaster's office

Kaien handed Setsumi a silver charm bracelet. ' _I couldn't control myself.'_  Zero thought as he took the knife Kaien held out to him. ' _I'm afraid this will happen again.'_  He pricked his finger while Setsumi put the bracelet on. A drop of blood plopped onto the flat charm. ' _And when it does, I'll end up killing that person.'_  Zero looked at Setsumi as she stared at the bracelet and glanced up at him as the charm glowed red. ' _I'll protect him. I will be his ally.'_  she thought.

"It's an ancient spell, a method that the vampire hunters have been using for a long time to tame an unruly vampire," Kaien told them. "The bracelet that I gave Setsumi works in conjunction with this crest," he pulled Zero's collar away to show off his tattoo. He lifted Setsumi's hand and pulled it toward the mark. Setsumi gasped as the bracelet and the mark started to crackle and lightening appeared between them. She closed her eyes as they connected and bright red light shined for a moment before disappearing. She slowly opened her eyes and stared down at Zero in shock. He was nailed to the floor with four knives similar to the ones on his tattoo.

"Zero," she said softly.

"He's perfectly fine," Kaien soothed, "You've simply immobilized him for a bit," he turned to her. "Sumi-chan, if Zero-kun tries to bite anyone ever again, please use that bracelet to stop him." Setsumi glanced at the bracelet.

"Kaname-sama has agreed to let Zero-kun stay in the Day Class, but only on that one condition." Setsumi looked at her father in surprise.

"Kuran said that? But why?" she asked him.

"Since his dearest Setsumi made the request, Kaname-sama just couldn't say no," Setsumi rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I'm not his 'dearest' anything," she muttered darkly. Kaien sighed then knelt down next to the silver haired boy he thought of as a son.

"I'm sorry," he told him. "I never wanted to use this method on you at all. Just try and make do with this," Kaien held out a red and black pill box.

"And if you still crave the taste of blood," Setsumi face palmed as he tugged his collar down to expose his neck. "Feel free to help yourself," she watched in amusement as Zero pummeled him and sent him crashing into the wall. Zero quickly made his way to the door.

"Zero," she said in concern. He stopped and turned towards her slightly.

"It's alright. This is just fine," he told her softly and walked out.

"It's not alright," Kaien groaned gaining his daughter's attention. "Make sure he stays in line, Sumi-chan. If you don't, that man will-"

"What man?" she demanded confused but her father passed out before he could answer her. ' _Useless.'_ Setsumi huffed as she stormed out of the office. She climbed the stairs to the balcony the siblings liked to start patrol on. It had the best view of the grounds.

"Nee-chan, where's Zero-kun? Where have you been?" Yuuki appeared in front of her in a huffy mood.

"He's not coming tonight. He's feeling a bit under the weather. And I had to talk to Otou-san," Setsumi replied lying smoothly. The last thing Setsumi wanted was for Yuuki to get drawn into this problem. She sat on the ledge and glared up at the Pureblood standing against the window. ' _Why did Kuran grant my request. Didn't he say that he couldn't?'_  Setsumi mused as she cross her arms. ' _What are you up to, Kuran.'_

"Nee-chan! I'm trying to talk to you!" Setsumi grimaced at the shout near her ear.

"What, Yuuki!" she yelled back angrily. Yuuki stared at her in surprise causing Setsumi to sigh. "I'm sorry, Yuuki-chan. I have a headache," she stands up and turned towards the woods to start her patrol. "I'm going to go patrol now," she jumped off the balcony without a second look back.

~o~

Day Classes

Setsumi sat next to Zero as usual but today, she had her head laying on her arms as she tried to block out the noise around her. She looked up when she felt a hand land softly on her head. Zero was looking down at her in concern.

"I'm fine," she whispered, "Just waiting for the medicine to kick in," he nodded and patted her hand a few time before pulling away when the door to the class open again. ' _A new teacher so late?'_  Setsumi thought curiously as the man walked in.

"Seems word of my arrival has preceded me," he said in a deep voice. He was handsome enough for a teacher, but there was something almost off about him, something Setsumi couldn't put her finger on. "The name is Toga Yagari. And I will be your new teacher. Nice to meet you."

"Huh, he seems like a pretty cool teacher don't you think, Zero?" she turned to him and furrowed her brow at the surprised expression on his face. "Zero?"

"Alright then, are there any questions?" Yagari inquired. Soon the room was thrown into a loud chaos again. Setsumi clamped her hands over her ears, the medicine hadn't quiet kicked in yet. Suddenly, Zero shot out of his seat and left the classroom.

"Zero!" Setsumi called after him and followed him out without a word to the new teacher.

"Zero-kun! Nee-chan!" Yuuki shouted before turning to their teacher. "Um, sir, as a part of the Disciplinary Committee, I'll go bring them back," Yuuki quickly followed after her siblings. "Zero-kun, Nee-chan wait up!"

The two taller siblings stopped walking when they spotted their father in front of them allowing Yuuki to catch up to them. He gave them some cash and list of errands to do in town. The three quickly went to their dorms to change and head to town together. The two paler teenagers silently followed their cheerful brunette sister through the town.

"Being sent on an errand by the headmaster has its perks, doesn't it?" Yuuki asked them.

"I guess," Setsumi shrugged.

"Not really," Zero stated, bored.

"Oh, hey, look!" Yuuki pointed to a stall that had clothing. "Come over here!" Setsumi watched Yuuki look through the clothes before turning to glance at Zero. ' _It still feels the same.'_  She thought as she looked down at the ground. ' _Zero is still Zero, even if he is a vampire.'_  After Yuuki was done looking at the clothes she dragged them into a cafe. Setsumi ordered a jasmine tea for herself and a coffee for Zero while Yuuki got a sundae. Setsumi smiled gratefully at the waitress when she brought their drinks and Yuuki's treat to them quickly.

"I'm digging in!" Yuuki exclaimed happily causing Setsumi to wince at the volume. ' _I don't think the medicine is working.'_  She thought as she took another pink pill. If it turned out that the medicine wasn't working anymore then she was about to end up truly miserable.

"I wanted noodle soup," Zero grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Can you two please not argue today," Setsumi sighed as she dropped her pounding head into her hand.

"Nee-chan?" Yuuki said in a soft voice, her sienna eyes swimming with concern.

"I'm fine, Yuuki-chan," Setsumi plastered on a smile, "You enjoy your treat."

"Okay," she quickly dug into the dessert with a gusto that made Setsumi smile. "Hey, Zero-kun, by the way."

"Hm?" Zero glanced away from Setsumi to Yuuki.

"That new teacher do you know him?" Zero closed his eyes and looked away.

"Tact, Yuuki-chan," Zero chuckled silently at Setsumi's muttering. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's just that he comes across kind of scary," Yuuki stated to her sister.

"He's not," Zero replied, "When you get to know him, he's actually-"

"Excuse me," Setsumi finally lifted her head up at the new voice. "But are you from the Cross Academy Night Class? You are, aren't you?" She asked Zero excitedly. ' _Well, there goes my peace and quiet,'_ Setsumi groaned softly.

"I knew it immediately. You don't look like everybody else does. Students from the elite class aren't like everyone else," Setsumi watched as Zero quickly grabbed their things. "There's someone named Aidou in the Night Class, right? He likes sweets. And he comes in here sometimes," the waitress rambled as Zero stands up from the table.

"I'm leaving," he told the girls and stalked out of the cafe. Setsumi closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Nee-chan?"

"What, Yuuki?" she inquired without opening her eyes.

"Aren't you going to go check on Zero?" she asked.

"Zero is a big boy and if he can't handle something like this then I'm not going to baby him." Setsumi replied. ' _Nee-chan must really be feeling unwell if she doesn't want to see if Zero is alright.'_  Yuuki thought worriedly. She looked up when something thumps her on the head. Her sister's tired bluish silver eyes were cracked open slightly.

"Stop worrying. He'll be fine. Just finish your food and we'll go," she said. Yuuki nodded and finished her sundae. "Alright, let's go," They paid their check and headed out of the cafe.

"Thanks for waiting, Zero-kun," Yuuki said as they walked out. "Huh? Where'd he go?" The two sisters looked around and found their items scattered on the ground.

"God damnit," Setsumi muttered as she picked up the items. "Come on, Yuuki-chan. Let's go find the dumbass so I can beat him up." Yuuki quickly followed after her angry sister as she stormed through the streets. ' _That bastard knows I've not been feeling good today and decides to run off? Well, I've got some words for him.'_  Setsumi muttered to herself.

"Ugh!" She stops walking and turns towards Yuuki. "Ow."

"Are you bleeding?" Setsumi asked before snapping out her whip as something dropped down behind them. The vampire jumped away from her lash and Setsumi quickly moved in front of Yuuki to protect her.

"You know, your blood smells delicious. Let me drink every drop of it!" Setsumi was hoping that it was all of Setsumi's injuries that the vampire was smelling and not Yuuki. The vampire lunged forward and Setsumi cracked her whip again, slicing the vampire across the face.

"Yuuki, Artemis!" Setsumi ordered as the vampire cried out in pain.

"Don't just stand there, Yuuki," came Zero's voice as he appeared behind them.

"Zero!" Setsumi narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm so mad at you right now," she told him as the vampire turns back to them with a snarl.

"Nee-chan, what is that?" Yuuki asked her frighten as she grips the back of her sister's dress.

"That Yuuki," Setsumi turned back to the vampire with a look of disgust, "Is a Level E," both Zero and Setsumi crouched in defensive positions as the vampire charged at them. But before they could do anything the vampire was turned to dust.

"Ichijou-kun! Shiki-kun!" Yuuki exclaimed in surprise.

"There we go," Ichijou said pleasantly as he replaced his katana in its sheath.

"Why am I here?" Shiki asked him. "You didn't need me."

"What are you two doing outside?" Setsumi asked them as she helped Yuuki up.

"If you want to know, stop by the Moon Dormitory tonight," Ichijou invited. "Then we'll discuss the reason why we came for that Level E," The three watched in silence as the two aristocrats left.

~o~

Moon Dorm

"Setsumi," the white haired girl looked up at the call. Zero stood before her looking perplexed.

"I'm waiting for Yuuki to show up," she explained. "She'll show up in a few moments."

"Here," Zero holds out a small handgun. "I borrowed this anti-vampire gun from the headmaster."

"Why are you bringing another gun? I'm sure nothing is going to happen," she said, though she was usually of the opinion that one could never have too many weapons. Zero shook his head and grabbed her hand then placed it in her hand.

"You've got it wrong," he said, "If at any time I lose the human part of me and go out of control, use this."

"No way!" Setsumi shoved the gun back into his chest. "If I need to stop you I have the bracelet and my whip. One of which I trust more than that gun."

"There will come a day when those won't work on me. You know this. You saw that Level E today," he pushes the gun back towards her, "That is eventually what I will it does, Setsumi, I want you to be the one to kill me"

"If it comes down to it. I will kill you if I have to, don't doubt that. But until that day leave it," Setsumi snapped staring at him with wide eyes.

"Nee-chan! Zero-kun!" Setsumi gasped and quickly hid the gun in the pocket of her skirt. Zero grabbed her hand.

"Promise me, Setsumi," Zero all but begged.

"I promise but that day is never going to come, Zero. I won't let it," she promised him fiercely. "Promise me you'll keep fighting, Zero."

"Nee-chan, what are you two doing here?" Yuuki asked once she finally reached them. Setsumi turned to her with a smile on her lips.

"We knew you'd try to sneak out and go to the party, so we've decided to go with you. Now that you're here, let's go," the trio walked in silence for a while until all three whipped out their anti-vampire weapons and trained them on the two vampires that appeared before them.

"You three are awfully rough," Aidou said casually, though he was paying close attention to Setsumi and her weapon. Setsumi's weapon Khione was the most dangerous of the three because it could harm humans just as easily as vampires.

"Why are you here, Aidou-san, Kain-san?" Yuuki questioned.

"The vice president of the dorm told us to escort you," Kain answered. "Now, will you put that thing away. It's dangerous," The three lowered their weapons and Aidou and Kain watched in interest as Setsumi snapped the whip so that it wrapped back around its usual place on her right thigh. Setsumi kept her wince off her face as the whip layered over the gashes on her leg.

"So that's where she keeps it," Setsumi heard Kain say softly.

"Welcome to the Moon Dormitory," Aidou bowed handsomely. "The two of us will be your escorts. Please, after you," Setsumi tensed slightly as they were slowly surrounded by vampires the closer they got to the courtyard. ' _What?'_  Setsumi deadpanned as Ichijou's smiles at them brightly while standing in front of a huge cake.

"Yuuki-chan, Cross-chan, and Kiriyuu-kun, please make yourselves at home," he told them happily. "I'm throwing a little party tonight for my birthday. Please enjoy yourselves."

"We came here on business. I want to know more about what happened today." Yuuki informs him. Setsumi was glad to see that her sister was keeping her mind on the important things instead of fawning over the vampires like she was often want to do.

"Oh," Ichijou said dejectedly. Setsumi sighed and slapped Yuuki lightly on the back of the head.

"Nee-chan!"

"Tact, Yuuki, tact," she told her then turned to the blond vampire and bowed. "Thank you for inviting us to your party, Ichijou," she smiled as she straightened out of her bow. "You'll have to excuse us for not bringing you a gift. If I had known I would of gotten you something in town."

"Nonsense, Cross-chan!" Ichijou exclaimed, his bright smile back on his face. "Your presence is enough of a gift for me."

"I want to know why you thought it was okay to destroy the Level E," Yuuki butts in. Setsumi sighed at her sister's one track mind. "I mean he's a vampire, just like you are!"

"Actually, we aren't like them at all," Aidou said sounding slightly disgusted.

"Yuuki-chan, you must understand that the Society of Vampires is ruled entirely by a few Purebloods and only a handful of aristocrats," Ichijou explained as he hands the girls a glass of juice. "Every student in the Night Class is at least an aristocrats or higher."

"Below us are the average vampires. And in the ranks below them are the vampires who were once human," Setsumi's grip tightened on the stem of her glass to the point where the delicate glass was in danger of shattering.

"And then there are those vampires who don't even make the rankings. And they're known as Level E," Shiki added.

"Due to a number of reasons, vampires who began the lives as humans will slowly lose their sanity, falling into Level E. The E standing for the End. Complete degeneration and destruction," Ichijou informed the group.

"We are in no way similar to vampires who are originally human. Please don't lump us together again," Setsumi glared at Aidou.

"Why do you have to look down on them?!" everyone looked at the white haired girl in surprise. Setsumi was never one to raise her voice and break the rules of social etiquettes, but in this instance Setsumi couldn't keep quiet. "None of them wanted to become a Level E in the first place. It was your kind that made them what-"

"Exactly right," Ichijou cut her off, gently. "And that's why it is our duty to keep an eye on them before they're so consumed by their thirst for blood they'd grab any human they can find."

"They were following my orders," everyone gasped as Kuran appeared. "I did it. I'm the one who told Takuma and Senri to hunt down the Level E today."

"It was you, Kaname-sama?" Yuuki questioned.

"Yuuki-chan, Cross-chan, I'm surprised you would come to such a dangerous place simply because Takuma asked you to," he said disapprovingly.

"I wanted to find out for myself," Yuuki told him causing Kuran to sigh.

"Did you now?" he inquired. "Come over here, Yuuki-chan, Cross-chan, and Kiriyuu." Yuuki handed her glass back to Ichijou before walking over to Kuran with Zero and Setsumi following behind her.

"Cross-chan, sit beside me," Setsumi blinked at him in shock, but made no other expression. "It's alright."

"No, thanks," she replied coolly. "Yuuki can have it."

"Setsumi," his tone took a demanding turn and Setsumi narrowed her eyes at him.

"I said no, Kuran," she repeated then lightly pushed Yuuki towards him forcing him to catch her. "Besides, Yuuki is much closer than me," Setsumi moved over to the banister and hauled herself up to sit on it while Zero stood beside her looking just as uncomfortable as she was.

"To be honest, vampires that were formerly humans shouldn't really exist at all," Setsumi snapped her head towards Kuran at the slur. She had the feeling that he was trying to goad her into an argument, but for what purpose? "But centuries ago, in the dark annals of history, lies a time when the battle between vampires and vampires hunters was most violent."

"Many humans were forcibly turned into vampires at the time. It was done to bolster our numbers in battle," Kuran slid his hand down Yuuki's arm in a way that had Setsumi clenching her hands into fists. She hated that vampire touching her sister. "Ever since that wrong was committed, it has been the duty of the aristocrats to oversee the vampires who were once humans," he grabbed Yuuki's injured arm.

"And sometimes, that duty means ending their lives for another's safety," the bandage on Yuuki's arm unraveled making Setsumi's eyes widen.

"It's the hunter's duty to kill vampires, not yours," Zero snapped at him.

"Then tell me, why didn't you kill that Level E when you had the chance?" Kuran inquired. "This must be your injury from today. Hold still. I'll ease the pain."

"Creep," Setsumi whispered in disgust as he kissed Yuuki's wound. She turned her back on the scene missing how his wine colored eyes narrowed in anger.

"Perhaps, Kiriyuu, you sympathize with him," Setsumi quickly spun around at the sound of the safety on Zero's gun clicking off. She quickly lashed her whip out and it wrapped around Seiren neck. The whip crackled harshly around the vampire's neck as Setsumi yanked her away, careful not to tug too harshly and detach the vampire's head, and quickly moved to stand in front of Zero.

"I believe you said something you shouldn't have," Setsumi said to Kuran, coolly. Her stare more like ice than mercury.

"Yes, I believe your right," Kuran replied.

"How dare you point a gun at Kaname-sama?" Aidou exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up," Setsumi snapped shocking the blonde into silence. "I've had a pounding headache all day and your bitching isn't helping. So, I'm going to say this once," she glared at the entire Night Class, "Leave us alone and give your attention to Ichijou-san. It's his birthday after all," she turned her back on the angry vampires while Ichijou called for their attention.

"She's right, this is my birthday party. You've all got to celebrate. Yuuki-chan, Cross-chan, and Kiriyuu are my precious guests, too," he told the crowd. The crowd disbursed and Setsumi turned her attention to Zero.

"You're bleeding," she said when she spotted the line of blood on his neck. He raised a hand to touch it but she quickly grabbed it. "Don't touch it, jeez," she muttered as she pulled out a handkerchief and started to pat the blood away.

"It's already healed," she whispered in slight awe. Setsumi gently ran a fingertip over where the cut should be.

"Ouch," Zero and Setsumi took a step away from each other, "You cut me," they watched as Shiki licked the blood off Ichijou's finger. Zero suddenly covered his mouth and ran out of the party.

"Zero!" Setsumi called after him. She took a few steps forward before swearing when she remembered Yuuki was with them. "Yuuki, stay with Kuran."

"But Nee-chan."

"Stay here!" she shouted back as she raced after Zero. "Zero-kun!" Setsumi ran over to him once she found him. "Are you alright?" she looks at the small puddle of vomit that had pieces of the blood tablets. ' _His body is rejecting them.'_  she gasped when his hands clamped onto her shoulders.

"I've tried to drink them. I've tried so many times," he told her. His eyes begin to glow red and he wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

"Zero, that hurts," she whispered. ' _I have to stop him.'_  She tried to raise her arm with the bracelet but he was gripping her too tight. Setsumi blushed when she felt him lick her throat. Setsumi glanced back at the pool behind them and made her decision. Setsumi wasn't afraid of Zero, but she knew how he'd feel if he attacked her and she didn't put up any resistance. Setsumi pushed herself, along with Zero, backwards. They landed into the cold water with a loud splash. Zero's eyes widen in shock at the sudden coldness as he gazed at the serene look on Setsumi's face. The red in his eyes faded away. They gasped for air when Zero brought them to the surface. Setsumi turned to him, shivering from the cold.

"Zero, are you-" a gunshot exploded next to her and hit Zero in the shoulder. "Zero!" Setsumi screamed and scrambled to put pressure on the wound.

"I never thought I'd be killing my dear student with this gun," Setsumi turned to stare at Yagari with wide eyes. "Curse me with your last breath and die, vampire!"

"Master," Zero said as he clutches at his injured shoulder.

 


	6. Their Choices

Zero stared at Yagari as he clutched his shoulder. Setsumi glances between the two males worriedly. Zero let out a grunt and hunched in on himself.

"Zero," Setsumi said softly as she touched his other shoulder to help hold him up.

"Even if it's just a graze, it probably hurts like hell," Yagari said. "A spell was put on that bullet to kill vampires," Zero gasps as he grits his teeth against the pain. Yagair took his cigarette out of his mouth and rolled it between his fingers in a thoughtful manner.

"Zero, even with your thirst for blood, do you still have a reason to brace yourself?" he questioned. Setsumi watched as Zero eyes snapped open in shock then slowly closed them in defeat. ' _Zero?'_  she thought then looked towards the man. ' _He's going to let him kill him.'_  she quickly moved Zero into her arms and held him protectively to her chest. Setsumi used her back to cover Zero while she glared at the older hunter.

"You might be close to Zero, but I won't let you hurt him. His fate is not for you to decide," she told him.

"Are you saying he isn't a Level E yet?" Yagari asked. Setsumi stayed quiet and glared viciously at him.

"Setsumi," Zero said as he moved out of her arms, "It's okay," the two pale haired teenagers stared at each other. Setsumi's eyes glistening with tears.

"You took things too far!" Kaien raced over to them and yanked Yagari's gun out of his hand. "I thought there might be a problem, and look! This is a perfect example why I hate vampire hunters," Yagari took his gun back while watching the white haired girl comfort his student.

"And how much longer are you going to keep a girl in cold water?" Kaien inquired before turning to his children. "You must be freezing," he knelt down and held a hand out to them. "Here, grab my hand," Setsumi smiled gratefully as she placed her hand in his.

"Thank you, Otou-san," she said as he helped her out.

"Your welcome, Sumi-chan," Kaien smiled brightly at her. Setsumi turned on Yagari her eyes blazing in rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked him angrily as she got into his personal space. "Shooting at a student like that, vampire or not, was absolutely a stupid move," Yagari stared at the girl in amusement.

"When Zero was training to be a vampire hunter, I was his mentor," Yagari told her as Zero walks past them. "Right, Zero?"

"It's true," Setsumi stares at Zero's back in surprise.

"You really are the adopted daughter of that silly twit," Setsumi bristled in anger.

"Better his daughter than your student, asshole," she hissed.

"Sumi-chan!" Kaien said in shock.

"Zero was about to attack you, yet you consider me as your enemy!" he growled.

"I don't know if you noticed but the cold shower worked just fine before you came in here guns blazing." Setsumi snapped at him, her hands clenched into tight fists. Kaien quickly stepped in-between the two.

"Alright, that's enough," he said trying to pacify the two of them. "I'll take over from here. Sumi-chan, go get your sister and go back to the dorm."

"Fine, Otou-san. Goodnight." Setsumi complied then went to go get Yuuki.

Setsumi was still fuming as she stalked toward the Moon Dorms to fetch her sister. She gave no greeting to the Gatekeeper who looked at her in shock. Setsumi wasn't surprised at seeing his shocked look. She was dripping wet and covered in blood that had tinted part of her white hair pink. Setsumi ignored the gasps from the vampires as she walked through them, her hand constantly twitching in the direction of her weapon.

The lashes on her thigh were stinging more than ever after her impromptu dip in the pond and she was almost certain that they had opened up and were bleeding again. The gauze wrapped around her thigh would be enough to absorb the blood until she could take care of it properly. Setsumi had her head bowed to keep people from seeing the furious tears falling down her face as she approached the steps where she had left Yuuki. She was relieved to see that Yuuki had remained where Setsumi had left her, sitting next to Kuran. Yuuki had a relieved look on her face when she saw her sister and it quickly morphed into worry and fear when she fully took in her sisters appearance.

"Nee-chan?" Yuuki asked in a small voice, "Are you alright?" Setsumi ignored her question to reach out and grab Yuuki's wrist to drag her away.

"We're leaving Yuuki," Setsumi said lowly.

"Interesting evening, Cross-chan? It looks as though Zero is having a rough go of it," Setsumi's eyes widened as her control snapped. Before she could even think about her actions Setsumi's hand lashed out and she backhanded Kuran across the face with all the strength in her body. She felt a thrill of vindictive pleasure as his head snapped to the side and his lip burst open, blood arcing through the air.

Gasps of shock and disbelief echoed through the air and even Kuran had a shocked look on his face. Yuuki was staring in horror at her sister. She knew that Sumi had a temper that was shorter around the vampires, but she never imagined that Sumi would actually dare to strike Kaname-samma of all people. Furthermore she didn't look the least bit bothered by her actions.

"Don't you dare talk about Zero like that, or else a busted lip will be the least of your problems, got it Kuran?" Setsumi snarled. Every vampire in the immediate vicinity took a step back from the fury in her voice, "Let's go Yuuki," Setumi snapped and began dragging Yuuki away. Yuuki was stumbling along behind her sister trying to protest.

~o~

Setsumi stared up at her bedroom ceiling. ' _Otou-san told me not to worry. But if Zero's body keeps rejecting the tablets, then his thirst for blood will just continue to grow. And his mind is being eaten away.'_  She rolled over and clutched her pillow to her face as hot tears poured from her eyes. ' _If things continue like this, then Zero will devolve into a Level E.'_  Setsumi sobbed into her pillow.

~o~

Setsumi skipped classes and Guardian duties the next day to just rest up from the strain put on her body from the last few days. Later in the night, she left her room to go check on Zero.

"Zero?" she knocked on the door then opened it. She scanned the empty room with a niggle of worry beginning to worm into her mind. Setsumi sighed at the sight of Zero's unkept bed. She walked into the room and made the bed then tidied some things around the room. ' _He never changes does he.'_  Setsumi chuckled softly as she shut the door behind her. She wandered around the school when she bumps into Yagari.

"Oh, it's you," he said in a bored tone. Setsumi couldn't help but sneer at him.

"Where's Zero?" she demanded, "What did you do to him?"  
"We quarantined him, of course," he told her.

"What?" she replied in shock.

"He's at a point where he can attack somebody at any given moment now," Yagari explained, "This way, I can at least deal with him properly without the risk of there being more victims."

"Zero isn't some animal to be hunted down and killed!" Setsumi exclaimed. "Tell me where he is! Is he safe?" she grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"Let go of me," Yagari slapped her hand away. "I have more pressing matters to attend. Your idiot headmaster keeps making my life miserable," he told her as he turned away. "He has me teaching Ethics to the Night Class now. What a joke!"

"It's a punishment for putting his children in harm's way," Setsumi informed him. Yagari glanced over at her. "Besides this school and his dream, my siblings and I are his life. He will do whatever it takes to keep us safe. So, I would remember that next time you try to shoot Zero, baka-sensei."

"Go do your own job," Yagari said gruffly as he entered the classroom. He smirked at the growl sent his way as the door closed. ' _Girl has spunk.'_  he thought. The door opened again and the leader of the Night Class walks in.

"Go to hell, Kuran!" Yagari struggled to keep his face blank as the Pureblood's eyes flashed in irritation. ' _Girl has a lot of spunk and a death wish.'_  He watched the Pureblood walk by the desk and put his book down.

"I'm Toga Yagari," he told the class. "And I will be your Ethics teacher starting today. Before we start, hello, vampires," every students eyes turned red. He smirked at the whispers and tense forms.

"You all relax. There's no need to worry. Today, I'm fully qualified and certified to be a legitimate teacher for this class," he informs them.

"So then, you've come here to spy on the Night Class, have you?" Kuran inquired. "Or maybe the real reason you're here is so that you can try and kill one of us, Yagari-sensei?" Yagari's eye narrowed at the hidden smirk on the Pureblood's lips.

"Well, now, hello, Kaname Kuran. Regrettably, my execution list is completely empty right now," Yagari replied. "But if you find my lecture boring and you fall asleep, I may very well add your name to it."

"How dare you say that to Kaname-sama?!" a toffee haired vampire exclaimed angrily. Kuran quietly shut his book.

"I will try to be careful, Sensei," he said mockingly.

~o~

A little while later

"So are there any questions?" Yagari asked the class. They remained quiet. "Well, then, that will be all. Class is dismissed," he grabbed his book and quickly lifted it just in time for a knife to hit it dead center.

"Look, a little welcome gift," he smirked. "You know, I think I'll just keep this as a memento from the time that I'll spend teaching vampires," he walked to the door and headed out.

"If that's supposed to be a bookmark, your doing it wrong," Yagari blinked in surprise to see the girl still standing there.

"You're still here?" he questioned.

"Where is Zero?" she demanded. Yagari walked towards her.

"Try as you may, there's nothing a good girl like you can do for him now," Yagari looked into the girl's icy stare impressed at the fire he sees in them. "But if you still insist on seeing him, go right ahead."

"You can find him in the headmaster's guest room," he told her as he walks away. Yagari paused as he heard footsteps quickly retreat and turned to watch the girl leave. ' _Maybe she's exactly what he needs.'_

~o~

Setsumi raced to the headmaster's house and paused outside the guest room door. She softly knocked on the door and stepped back to wait for it to open. Zero opened the door a few seconds later.

"Setsumi," he whispered. "How did you-"

"Why are you staying in here just because baka-sensei told you to?" Setsumi inquired. Zero looked away. "There isn't a lock on this door. Your obviously able to leave, so why don't you?"

"Go home," he told here and tried to shut the door. Setsumi quickly jammed her foot the crack and held the door with a hand.

"Why are you doing as he says?"

"My family has been vampire hunters for many generations. Even my parents were vampire hunters," Zero began to explain. "When I was a kid, there would be long stretches of time when my parents would go away. That man would look after my brother and I as both our sensi and our guardian."

"And that was when it happened, when I saw what they call a Level E for the first time. The head nurse at our grade school was a kind and beautiful woman," he told her, "But in truth, she was a vampire that was formerly a human. One day, she suddenly transformed into a ferocious vampire right in front of us."

"At that moment, even when her neck was smashed, she continued to bare her fangs until the moment she died. And I became afraid of vampires for the first time ever," Zero finished then looked at her. "My master risked his life to teach me that lesson. And so if he says that he has to kill me, then I-"

"No!" Setsumi cut him off sharply. "The truth is, the only thing you're doing right now is choosing to hide in this room and give up on yourself!"

"You forced me to take that gun when I didn't want to. You made me promise to do something I never want to do!" she yelled, "But what about my promise? Are you just going to run away like a coward? Do I mean that little to you?"

"Let me in," she ordered. Zero moved out of the way and Setsumi entered the room, shutting the door behind her. She grabbed Zero's trembling hand and guided him towards the bathroom.

"Sumi, what are you-"

"We won't be noticed in here," she quickly replied. "Let's continue where we left off last night," she pulled them into the shower room and locked the door behind them. "I've realize that this might be the only thing I can do for you," Setsumi explained as she shrugged out of her uniform jacket and ribbon.

"Sumi, what are you saying?" Zero questioned confused but his cheeks flushed a light pink. Setsumi stared at him with determination as she placed her hands on his chest and walked him backward until his back hit the wall. They gazed into each other eyes as she brought up a hand to cup his cheek.

"This is the best way," she whispered. "Drink my blood, Zero," they slid to the floor. "It'll make you feel better, even if it's only for a little while."

"Please, don't," Zero begged her softly. "I can't. I would never forgive myself."

"I know," Setsumi's voice was soft as Zero held her close. "I'm so sorry, Zero," she gasped as his fangs sank into her throat. ' _Aidou was right,'_  she thought as her cheeks flushed. ' _My body is trembling in ecstasy but not for Kuran.'_  Setsumi ran a soothing hand through Zero's soft silver hair. Her other hand clutches tightly at his shirt. He took a few more glups before pulling back. Zero leans back against the wall, his face hidden from her.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"This being I've become is despicable," his voice was quiet. He glanced at her neck. "Even if I loathe vampires, even if I don't want to hurt anyone," he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I can't stop myself from lusting for blood."

"Sumi, just give up on me," Zero covered his face with his hand. "You know it, too. This is just like the blood tablets. This doesn't solve anything. It's simply a temporary measure."

"Please! Before I acquire a taste for your blood," Zero pleaded.

"Give up on you?" Setsumi repeated. "How could I do that? We made a promise, Zero. And this might sound selfish of me but," she paused for a moment as she stares at her clenched hands.

"I can't leave you, Zero and I won't let you go without a fight!" she told him. "If that means I have to tame the beast inside you, then so be it. I don't care if you start to hate me. I won't stop standing by your side. I will help you through this until my dying breath."

"How could I ever hate you?" he inquired. Setsumi gave him a small smile. "Are you alright?" Setsumi grabbed his other hand and held it tight.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she replied. "Zero, come back to class. For me, please?" Zero nodded and tightened his hold on her hand. They sat on the floor a bit longer, enjoying the other's presence after not seeing each other for a day.

"I better head back to my room," Setsumi said after what was probably an hour of sitting in silence.

"Hmm," Zero watched as she cleaned herself up to look more presentable in case she bumped into anyone on her way back. Setsumi turned to Zero as she ties her ribbon back into place.

"You better be in class tomorrow, Zero or I'll hunt you down and drag you there," Zero chuckled at the threat.

"I'll be there," Setsumi nodded and walked out of the house. She stared up at sky, frowning slightly at the clouds covering the stars.

"So what have you been doing this evening, Cross-chan?" Setsumi quickly zones in on the vampire in front of her.

"I don't believe it's any of your business, Kuran," she replied. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Classes are over. So, I sent everyone back to the dorms. I have business with the headmaster now," he explained.

"How fun," Setsumi said dryly and began to walk away. "Give Otou-san my love," a hand shot out as she moved past him and grabbed her arm. "Let go," she said darkly and tried to shake the offending hand off.

"The ends of your hair," Kuran rubbed a few of the strands between his forefinger and thumb, "they're wet. What were you washing away?"

"I repeat, Kuran. It's none of your business," Setsumi growled, her eyes flashing.

"When did this happen to us?" Kuran suddenly asked. Setsumi looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Just when did you stop talking to me about everything, Setsumi?" Setsumi finally jerked away and took a few steps back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she stared at him, uneasy. She had never confided anything in Kuran, and this apparent obsession he had with her was becoming very disconcerting and if he didn't back the fuck away she was going to make him. "Why are you such a creep?" she shook her head and started a fast pace away from the Pureblood.

"I hope that what you're trying to protect doesn't end up only causing you more pain," Setsumi didn't give him a response as she ran away from him.

~o~

Setsumi glared harshly at Zero's empty spot. ' _That lying albino ass.'_  she hissed to herself.

"I guess Ethics is next," a student said as they waited for their teacher to show up. "Class President, is this study hall?"

"No one ever tells me anything!"

"Mr. Yagari sure is late," Setsumi's eyes widened as she realizes why Zero isn't here. ' _Zero!'_  She bolted out of class, ignoring the calls of alarm and worry tossed after her. ' _I'm such an idiot. I never should have left him alone.'_  she burst into her father's house and ran towards the guest room. She slammed the door open and found Yagari already there, aiming Bloody Rose at Zero's head.

"No!" she screamed, "Zero!" two shots echoed through the room. Setsumi gasped in shock as the smoke cleared. Zero's head was bowed as he held Bloody Rose away from him.

"You decided to stop waiting for me to kill you," Yagari said, he released his hold on the gun. "Tch, don't you even remember that day? You swore to me that you would never make me regret losing my eye to save your life."

"That was a solemn oath you made to me that day and promised you would always uphold. Watching you right now made me want to kill you for real," he told Zero. "I have no intention of saving a kid who only wants to take the easy way out."

"Struggle till you can struggle no more. It's your life, even if it will be covered in blood." Yagari turned to Setsumi, "Don't run away, Zero. Now, girl-"

"The name is Setsumi, baka-sensei," she sniffed.

"If he starts going berserk again, I want you to stop him. But you'll get hurt if you treat him gently," Yagari informed her. "Listen, he won't stop unless you put a bullet in him. Otherwise, he's just going to keep coming. A bullet is probably the best for him."

"What you choose to do after that is up to you," he said.

"You missed on purpose," Setsumi said.

"I could have taken him in one shot, if I wanted it. I wouldn't miss at that range. Are you kidding? Wouldn't happen," Yagari replied. "Zero, that woman, seems she's still alive," Setsumi watched him walk away. ' _That woman?'_  she wondered as she turned to Zero, to see him holding his neck where his crest was. Setsumi walked into the room and over to him before slapping him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Zero glared up at her as he clutches his head.

"You idiot!" she shouted at him, the tears she was holding back now began to freely flow down her cheeks. "I thought I lost you! Do you even realize how scared I was that you might of died before I got to you?!" Setsumi covered her face with her hands as she cried.

"I care about you so much, Zero. The thought of losing you terrifies me," Zero was quick to get to his feet and pulled Setsumi into his arms.

"Stop crying, okay?" he begged her softly. "I promise, I won't run away anymore."

 


	7. The Scarlet Maze

Setsumi flinched at the loud sound of gunfire as Zero practices with his gun. Setsumi stood there lost in thought as she plugged her ears the best she could to protect them from the noise. After awhile she finally looks over to Zero again only to find him staring at her expantly.

"How long do you intend to stand there?" he asked her.

"I'm worried about you," she answered, "I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"It's not easy. Being my nursemaid, is it?" Setsumi sighed in annoyance.

"I really don't want to argue, Zero," she told him tiredly. "Are you okay or not?" Setsumi gasps in surprise as he suddenly fires again and clasped her hands over her ears as he continued.

"Alright! I get it!" Setsumi shouts over the gunfire. "I'll fucking go, asshole," she stormed out of the bunker and headed to her father's home. She entered the house and collapsed on the living room couch. ' _My headaches are worse every time I let Zero drink from me.'_ Setsumi thought as she gazed at the coffee table in front of her.

~o~

"Yes. Of course," the young white haired girl stares at the yellow thing in her hands. "I can look after these girls. You're the surviving son of the person who I owe a lot to," the white haired girl looks at the smaller brunette girl as she pokes a finger into the yellow thing. It jiggles as she removed her finger. The man that stood in front of them sighed causing the white haired girl to stare up at him with wide silvery eyes.

"They don't even understand that the pudding is food," he said.

"Yes," the girl turned to they younger male, "They've seem to have lost all of their memories," the boy leaned over and picked up the silver item in the bowl. "You scoop it up with a spoon like this," he told the two girls, "Here. Now say, ah."

The white haired girl eyes widened at the pointy teeth in the boy's mouth. Her brain goes into panic mode as it remembers the scary man from earlier had pointed teeth as well. The girl shrieks in fright as the pudding drops from her hands and she scrambles away from the brunet boy. She quickly moves to stand behind the man, her fragile body shaking from the scare. The girl whimpers as she clutches at the man's pants.

"Sorry," she heard the boy say softly, "But I think it's best if I leave now and never see them again after all. I'll go home."

"Go back home?" the man repeated. "To that place? There's nothing but a den of monsters waiting for you there, and all they want is to take advantage of you since your parents have passed away," the white haired girl peeked out from behind the man's legs.

"Yes," the boy answered, "But I have no choice," he turned and caught her staring." You take care."

~o~

A few days later

"That person said to me that girls are born princesses," Kaien told the two silent girls. "So from today, I'll give you a name that means tender princess. You'll be Yuuki," he told the petite brunette then turned to the paled colored girl.

"And for you, you'll be Setsumi. It means snow beauty which is perfect for you," Kaien said as he cupped the girl's pale cheek, "Because you have the beauty of winter in you," Setsumi smiled brightly at him before going back to the coloring book in front of her. Kaien chuckled then turned to Yuuki, who was still staring out the window quietly.

"Do you see something outside?" he asked her. "It's alright. If you stay here, you'll be perfectly safe," he told the two girls.

~o~

"Yuuki! Setsumi!" the white haired girl looked up from her new coloring book. "I filed all the papers to legally adopt you two! So as of today, I'm officially your father!" Setsumi broke out into a huge smile and raced over to Kaien. She wrapped her arms wound his middle tightly. Kaien laughs happily as he returns the tight embrace. He knew Setsumi would be happy about the adoption, it was Yuuki he was worried about.

"Come on, let's hear it, call me Otou-san!" he waited for the girls to say something before sobbing. "It's been over a week, and neither of you have said a word to me. You're starting to make me insecure. I don't know what to do," Setsumi stares at him curiously while Yuuki continued to stare out the window.

"Yuuki?" he called in concern.

~o~

Setsumi stared cautiously at the brunet boy from her hiding spot behind her father's legs. The boy gave her a small smile that she didn't return.

"You said you were having trouble with Yuuki, so I shook off my guard and rushed over here," the boy said. "But I take it, you lied. That is it. How can I ever trust you again?"

"Please. Just go and see her," Kaien told him as he took Setsumi's hand in his then walked them down to Yuuki's room. He opened the door and stared at his youngest for a moment. "Kaname! Kaname!"

"Come here! You have to see this!" he waved to the boy. Setsumi looked towards the boy questionably, ' _Kaname?'_  she tilted her head in wonder.

"What happened?" Kaname asked as he reached them. Kaien pointed at Yuuki.

"Yuuki dressed herself for the first time ever!" he exclaimed happily as they watched the girl. Yuuki had put her pants on her head and her shirt around her waist. Yuuki quickly covered herself with a blanket in embarrassment. "Although, it's not quite right."

Setsumi watched the boy as he collapsed to his knees, his body shaking. Her eyes widened as he starts to laugh and bangs on the wall.

"What should I do! Kaname has gone berserk!" Kaien cried worriedly.

"If I scared you, I'm sorry," Kaname told the two girls after he finally calmed down. He got back to his feet. "Alright, I must go," he gently pats Setsumi on the head only to have her swipe angrily at his hands. Kuran startled for a moment before collecting himself and waving goodbye to Yuuki.

"Bye-bye," he turned to leave but stopped when Yuuki grabbed the back of his coat.

"Kana-me," Yuuki stutters out before smiling brightly. "Kaname!" Kaien quickly turns to Setsumi.

"Come on, Sumi-chan. Say Otou-san," the white haired girl only blinked up at him. "Sumi-chan!" he sobbed.

~o~

Setsumi quickly pulled her father toward the door.

"What is it, Sumi-chan?" he asked her. Setsumi pointed urgently to the door. The white haired girl had still yet to say her first word. Kaien opened the door and sighed tiredly when he saw his youngest standing outside.

"Yuuki?" he called to her. Yuuki turned to him, "Wait inside! You'll freeze out there!" all three Crosses looked back out when the sound of someone walking in the snow reached them.

"Ah!" Yuuki giggled as she raced towards Kaname. "Kaname-sama!" Setsumi inched closer to her father's side as she watched her sister embrace the boy. She always felt a bit on edge when he came to visit them. Though he was kind and nice to them there was something about him that made her constantly be on alert.

~o~

Setsumi read her history book while she and Yuuki waited for their father to finish making their hot chocolate.

"Kaname-sama is a vampire, isn't he?" Yuuki asked their father.

"Yes," he answered. "But unfortunately, our government doesn't officially acknowledge vampires exist. So you have to keep it a secret, too, Yuuki. Setsumi."

"Really?" Yuuki questioned, "It's a secret? But then, Kaname-sama, he was so nice when he let me touch his vampire fangs. He's different. Kaname-sama is nothing like that scary vampire was," Setsumi rolled her eyes. ' _A vampire is a vampire. There is no good or bad,'_  she thought bitterly. Something lightly tapped the top of her head gaining her attention. Kaien smiled gently at his mute daughter, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Kaname-sama is proof that there are friendly vampires out there, too," he said as he handed her a cup. Setsumi looked at him critically as she accepts the mug.

~o~

Setsumi stared at the fire while Yuuki tended to it. They both looked up as the front door opened.

"Setsumi? Yuuki? Sorry, I'm late," Setsumi is the first to the door and she stares at the silver haired boy standing next to her father. "His name is Zero Kiriyuu. Take care of him, girls. His family was killed by a bad vampire."

Setsumi watches as the boy opens his eyes and is completely besotted by his lavender eyes. She stepped forward and gently grabbed his hand in her's. She lead the boy to the bathroom to clean him up. A little while later, Setsumi found Zero in the living room scratching, deep, bloody, furrows into his neck. She quickly runs into the room and yanked his hand away from his neck. She stared at him with wide questioning eyes.

"It's disgusting," Zero told the silent girl. "It's still there. I still feel that woman's touch."

"It's going to be okay," Zero eyes widened at the soft voice. Setsumi smiles as she held his bloody hand near her cheek and placed her own hand over his wound. "It's okay now, Zero. I'll always be with you, so you'll be alright."

~o~

"Zero, when you see, I think you'll understand," Kaien told the boy as he sat next to Setsumi. The white haired girl looked up from her book and smiled at him.

"Understand what?" Zero questioned. The front door opened causing Yuuki to hop out of her seat and Setsumi to roll her eyes.

"Come on, hurry, come in!" came Yuuki's voice. "Weren't you cold out there? Kaname-sama," she giggled. "Kaname-sama, guess what!"

"What is it?" Kaname asked. Yuuki giggled as she brought him into the room. Zero gasped as he stood up from his chair. He slowly grabbed a butter knife.

"No! Zero-kun, don't!" Yuuki cried in alarm. Kaname quickly pulls her behind him as Zero lunges. The knife sinks into Kaname's arm.

"Vampire!" Zero yelled.

"Kaname!" Yuuki cried, scared.

"You just ran up and stabbed me for no reason," Kaname told Zero. "That isn't nice."

"Shut up, vampire!" Setsumi stood up from her chair and walked towards Zero. "I know what you are! You have the same smell as that woman!"

"Zero," everyone, beside Zero, turned to Setsumi in shock. She was finally speaking, "That's not your vampire," she grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of the dining room. Setsumi turns to her father.

"We'll have our dinner in my room, Otou-san," Kaien 'kyaed' at his adorable daughter as she left with Zero.

"You don't like him?" Zero asked her. Setsumi shook her head.

"Vampires are scary," she whispered.

~o~

"I'm going to establish a night class at our school," Kaien told his three children. Setsumi glanced at him for a moment then returned to her readings with Zero.

"Do you mean like an evening class for the seniors?" Yuuki questioned.

"No, it's not for the high school or university students," he said. "The classes will run at night, and most of their studies will be high level research, and they won't receive grades either."

"You see, these are nocturnal students. Who live much longer lives," that gained the two pale colored kids attention. "We can't treat them like us. Every student in the night class is going to be a vampire."

"What are you trying to do?" Zero asked him. Setsumi watched him warily. "Letting those things in the school."

"The goal is to promote peaceful coexistence between vampires and humans," everyone looked towards the door to see Kaname leaning against it, "And to educate young vampires, so they become a politically moderate force. That's his plan."

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki cheered as she raced over to him.

"Good evening, Yuuki-chan," Kaname pats her on the head then smiled at Setsumi, "Cross-chan," Setsumi glared at him and looked away.

"That's absurd," Zero runs over to Kaien. "There's no way that vampires want to peacefully coexist with humans. Their history is stained with the blood of innocent people's lives."

"And it is our goal to put an end to that," Kaien replied in a unusually serious tone. "I know how you must feel, Zero. I, too, have lost someone because of them."

"Then why?" Zero asked.

"There's no need to worry. Kaname-sama has agreed to join the night class as well. This will ensure that the other vampires behave," Kaien explained. Setsumi glanced at Kaname suspiciously.

"But, things are over if he double-crosses us," Zero warned the Pureblood.

"What's your game?" everyone turned to Setsumi.

"My game, Cross-chan?" Kaname inquired.

"Your planning something and I'm going to find out what it is. When I do, I'll expose you for what you truly are," she told him.

"And what am I in your eyes, Cross-chan?" he asked sounding more curiously amused than offended.

"A lying, manipulative monster," she hissed.

"Nee-chan!" Yuuki exclaimed but Setsumi didn't take her eyes off the vampire in front of her.

"Vampires think themselves so highly but in truth, they are nothing more then beasts in human form," she spat out.

"That is enough, young lady," Kaien scolded her as he grabbed her by the arm, "We are going to have a talk."

"We're nothing but pawns in a chess game to you, aren't we, Kuran?" Setsumi said before her father could get her out of the room, "That is what I truly think."

~o~

Zero walked into the living room and stared at Setsumi's sleeping form.

"Hey, are you asleep?" he checked before grabbing a blanket to cover her with. "You'll catch a cold and we don't need that."

"Zero?" bluish silver eyes cracked open slightly. They stared at each other for a moment before Setsumi raised a hand and caressed Zero's cheek. "Sorry," she whispered sleepily. Zero shook his head and knelt down beside her, running a hand through her white locks.

"Don't be. I should be the one apologizing not you," he said, "Now go back to sleep."

"Okay," came the slurred response and Setsumi was back to asleep in seconds. Zero chuckled at his friend then looked to the door when he felt another presence.

"Let's go outside," Kuran told him. Zero stood up and followed him outside. "I have never told you why it is that I pretend to be unaware of what's happening to you."

"I realize how precarious the peace is here at Cross Academy," Kuran said. "That's why I have given great deal of thought to just who in this little garden would best benefit Setsumi."

"What does Setsumi mean to you?" Zero asked him, tired of the games Kuran was playing with the Cross sisters but Kuran ignored him.

"I know you would never betray her because you realize you owe her that much," Zero glared at him. "That is why I am allowing you to live, Kiriyuu."

"Is that truly what you believe, or are you more concerned with what Setsumi would do to you if you killed me?" Zero questioned. If the murderous glare Kuran gave him was any indication, Zero knew that he had hit the nail on the head with his remark.

 


	8. Gunshot of Sorrow

The three guardians listened to the two blond vampires as they argued which each other. Setsumi sighs in annoyance as they waited for a perfect time to step in. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Yuuki being to move towards the vampires. ' _Shit!'_  She thought then quickly tried to grab her sister but Yuuki was already to far out of reach.

"I swear," She muttered angrily while Zero groans, dragging a hand down his face.

"Is she trying to get herself killed?" He asked her as they moved into the shadows closer to the youngest of their group and listen in.

"Cross Academy is peaceful!" Yuuki butts in causing the two blonds to turned to her.

"Yuuki-chan!" Ichijou said in surprise.

"Uh, so, the Headmaster said he would like to ask you to donate a lot for the Academy this time around as well," Yuuki said before realizing something. "Uh, hold on. You are actually Ichijou-san's grandfather, aren't you?" a pale, feminine hand reaches out and lightly taps her on the back of the head.

"Nee-chan!" Yuuki pouts as Setsumi steps out from the shadows with Zero.

"Tact, Yuuki-chan, tact," Setsumi told her before turning to the older Ichijou. "We're here to escort you."

"Follow us," Zero said, "We'll take you to the Headmaster's office."

"Very well," Ichijou replied while he stared at the pale girl. He was trying to shake off the shocked thoughts invading his mind about how this girl looked, especially that icy stare, that was  _his_  stare.

"Ichijou," Kuran's voice called to him.

"Kaname-sama, what are-" Setsumi covered her sister's mouth with her hand.

"I look forward to seeing you again in the future," Kuran said.

"The same goes for me as well," the elder replied then bowed, "Goodnight," Zero and Yuuki lead the elder Ichijou away while Setumi turned to the younger.

"Ichijou," the blonde blinked at her in confusion as she tossed him something. "Sorry it's late," she told him as she walked away.

"Cross-chan?" Setsumi just gave a lazy wave and followed after her fellow guardians.

~o~

Setsumi sighed as she walked towards the bathroom ' _That Dracula looking freak kept staring at me while he talked to Otou-san, it was fucking creepy,'_  she thought as she put her hand on the door handle. ' _His presence made me feel sick unlike the others.'_  she opened the door then stared at Zero in shock.

"I thought you followed proper etiquette?" Zero asked.

"Oh," Setsumi said, slightly out of it, still staring at Zero's naked chest, "Sorry, I guess I was lost in thought."

"I wonder what Kaname Kuran has in mind for you." Zero suddenly said.

"What?" she inquired.

"Nothing. Nevermind," he turned away from her. "Just leave already."

"No, tell me what you meant you don't say things like that without a reason," Setsumi protested, having finally broken out of her ogling of Zero's toned chest. Zero sighed in irritation. He couldn't believe that she didn't see it.

"The way he acts around you. It's like he's fixated on you for some reason. Do you even see it?" Zero bit out. That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Setsumi's face hardened and she advanced on Zero until she was practically toe to toe with him.

"Of course I see it!" she raged, "What the fuck do you expect me to do about it? He's a vampire and a Pureblood at that! Despite what you may think I do know when to pick my battles. If I ignore him long enough he'll move on," Setsumi snapped harshly. Zero grabbed Setsumi by the waist and lifted her up to shove her against the wall. Setsumi had wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped one hand around his throat instinctively. Setsumi and Zero were frozen, staring at each other and Setsumi could feel the whip wrapped around her thigh cutting into Zero's pant leg, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. They were nearly nose to nose glaring at each other.

"Is that what you really believe?" he asked her softly.

"I have to because I don't know what else to do. There is no reason for him to be so interested in me," she answered just as softly.

"Can you really think of no reason?" Zero questioned and shifted ever so slightly closer to her and the hand she had wrapped around his neck shifted so that it was cupped around the side of his neck. All of a sudden it was like the peverable light switch had clicked in her head and she realized exactly why she was so protective over Zero. She was falling in love with him. Suddenly Setsumi had to get away from Zero and this situation. She shoved Zero away from her and in his shock he stumbled back. Setsumi turned and walked silently out of the bathroom.

~o~

' _I feel like we're running in circles.'_ Setsumi thought as she walked down the stairs of the dorms. ' _But one day, one of us won't make the lap,'_  she looked outside, staring at the forest before her. Setsumi looked over as the door to the building opened and Zero walked out. Ever since that moment in the bathroom last night, Setsumi had been avoiding Zero. She had no idea what to do about her feelings. After she had returned to her room she had sat down and thought about everything and realized that she had been falling in love with Zero since the moment she had met him.

"I wonder where he's going?" she asked out loud before following him into town. "What is he doing here?" she tilted her head as she stared up at the abandoned building.

"Look, it's the Disciplinary Committee," Setsumi turned around.

"Shiki-san, Toya-san," she replied in greeting.

"Cross-chan," they said in unison. All three looked up sharply at the sound of gunshots.

"Was that-"

"A gunshot," Setsumi raced into the building. She stopped at the stairs when she ran into a man sitting there.

"Well, now, a friend of the Hunter, are you?" the man asked. ' _A Level E,'_  she thought as she snapped her whip out. "Tell me, are you going to try to seal my dessert from me, too?" Setsumi cracked her whip at the vampire but it dodged her hit. She continued to lash out at him until the room is covered in a cloud of dust.

"Where is he?" she questioned as she ran up the stairs. Setsumi turned down a hall when something comes crashing through the floor and grabs her foot.

"Ah!" she shouts as she falls to the ground. Her whip falls out of her hand. Setsumi glances back as the vampire laughs manically.

"My luck keeps getting better," he told her, "You're number two today," Setsumi reaches for her weapon. "Now, now, don't be scared. I promise I'll do my best to be gentle," the vampire let out a shriek of pain as he's shot in the shoulder.

"Get your filthy hands off of her now!" Zero ordered as he stalked toward them. Setsumi rolled and grabbed her weapon as Zero walks past her and placed a foot on the vampires chest. "This ridiculous chase ends here," Setsumi watches Zero silently as he brings a piece of paper out of his jacket.

"I'm carrying out an order as a vampire hunter," he shows the Level E the page. "Your desire for blood has turned you into a serial killer. I will purge you of your sin."

"So then, it's over, hun?" the vampire inquired softly. "I guess, this means I will finally stop killing people," Zero fired once and the vampire turned to ash.

"Hey, Disciplinary Committee," the two pale haired teenagers turned to the noble vampires, "We picked up a girl in another room. You want her? She's still alive," Setsumi wanted to scoff. What the hell kind of question was that, of course they would take the girl. She needed to go to the hospital. Zero answered, probably to keep Setsumi from saying something that was both offensive and sarcastic.

"We'll take her," Zero agreed. Setsumi moved forward and took the girl from Senri and situated her on Setsumi's back.

"If that's all, we have places to be," Senri informed them sounding bored. Before either Zero or Setsumi could answer the two vampires turned around and vanished. Now that they were alone Setsumi was doing her best not to look at Zero. The last thing Setsumi needed to do was start blushing and Zero wonder why.

"We should probably get her to the hospital," Setsumi said quietly. Zero was staring at Setsumi with a confused look. She had been avoiding him and he wasn't sure why. He was wondering if he had taken what happened in the bathroom last night a little too far. He hadn't meant to grab her and pin her to the wall like he had, but he had just wanted, no needed, to do something to prove to her who she truly belonged to.

"Yeah," Zero agreed.

 


	9. Crimson Gaze

Setsumi gazed off into the distance, lost in thought. Her part of the crowd was quiet as they stared at the white haired Guardian, warily. A quiet and dazed Setsumi Cross was a danger to be around, especially if Zero Kiriyuu noticed her distracted mood. ' _I wonder if Zero feels like that Level E,'_  she wondered as she fiddled with the charm bracelet around her wrist.

"Hey, Setsumi," she turned to Zero.

"Hmm?"

"Snap out of it, will ya?" he told her.

"Yeah," Setsumi replied, "Sorry."

"Is it me, or are they more excitable than usual today?" Yuuki called to her siblings.

"It's that stupid event that's got them like this," Zero said. "When that gate opens, make sure you're ready," he warned. The gates opened and the girls and some boys went wild as the Night Class walked out. Setsumi sighed as Yuuki was carried away by a group of Day Class girls.

"Setsumi," Zero called to her. She glanced at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine," she said. "Come on, let's go get Yuuki," the two walked in silence both lost in their thoughts. Zero opened the door to the school and yanked Yuuki out.

"Don't let yourself be carried off," Zero told her as they walked towards Setsumi. Setsumi stared at Kuran as the door slowly closed, Zero's words from the other night were circling around in her head. "Come on, Setsumi," she jerked back into reality and followed after them to start patrol. It was maybe ten minutes later that Setsumi was back in her daze.

All day what had happened with Zero was running around and around in her head, but it was more than her sudden realization of her feelings for him. It was that he was constantly asking people to kill him. Why couldn't he see what that did to her every time he mentioned it, and he mentioned it all the fucking time. She just didn't know what to do anymore.

She knew she wasn't any good for patrol like this, but she just couldn't snap out of it. It also didn't help that Kuran was upping his creep factor by a ridiculous amount. Why couldn't he figure out that she wanted nothing to do with him? It was like everyone thought she was a doll to be dragged or pushed in whatever direction they wanted. ' _I am not a doll!'_  She practically shouted in her head.

There was something else she was feeling and she didn't know how to put it in words. If she had to try she would say that it was almost like something was coming. Something that was going to change everything. Setsumi knew that the best person to talk to to try and figure this out would be her father. She spun around and marched to her father's office.

~o~

Setsumi walked toward her father's office with her head down. She'd been off her game all day and she finally had reached her breaking point. She placed her hand on the door knob and pushed it open.

"Otou-san, can I-" Setsumi trailed off as she stared at the small girl standing in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Sumi-chan, this is Maria Kurenai. She'll be joining the Night Class," her father told her. The two girls continued to stare at one another, Setsumi in confusion and Maria in curiosity.

"Do I know you?" Setsumi asked before letting out a scream and doubling over in pain. Her head felt like it was being split into two. She felt her legs give out and her knees crashed into the floor. She had never felt pain like this before and all Setsumi wanted was for it to end.

"Setsumi!" Kaien yelled in panic as he moved toward her.

"Nee-chan?" Setsumi groaned as she pitched forward. Kaien quickly moved and grabbed his daughter before she could impact with the ground any more than she already had. "Nee-chan!" Yuuki cried in alarm with tears in her eyes.

"Yuuki, please take care of Maria," Kaien told his youngest, "I'll take care of Sumi-chan." None of them noticed the utterly shocked expression on Maria's face as she stared at the girl. The only thought circling in her head was that it wasn't possible. None of this was possible, and she was going to find out what had happened if it was the last thing she did and she knew exactly where to start. ' _Kaname Kuran.'_  Maria growled lowly to herself as a tearful Yuuki escorted her out of the office.

Setsumi was in a sea of pain and was doing her level best not to scream again as she collapsed in her father's arms. While she wasn't screaming she was sobbing and clutching onto her father with all the strength she had. Somewhere that felt far away she could hear her father speaking softly, telling her that everything was alright and that the pain would soon go away. It was only then that she realized that she was begging for the pain to stop and for her father to make the pain go away. Setsumi couldn't hold back her scream as a particularly vicious stab of pain lanced through her head.

"Make it stop!" she screamed, "My brain is boiling! God make it stop!" It was killing Kaien to see his daughter in pain like this. He was cursing his agreement to have that girl here at the school. He had no idea that just being near  _her_  blood would be enough to nearly break the barriers in her head. He was going to have to speak to Kaname about upping the dosage of her medicine in order to combat this, or else Setsumi was going to be like this all the time.

Finally, Setsumi completely collapsed and went silent. Carefully Kaien shifted his daughter and lifted her up into his arms. He was careful to make sure that the leg with her whip wrapped around it was not pressed against his chest as he carried her out of his office. He was halfway to the Infirmary when he ran into Zero, who looked as out of it as Setsumi had when she had walked into his office. Immediately, Zero focused on the unconscious Setsumi in the Headmaster's arms.

"What happened, is she alright?" Zero demanded sharply.

"She will be fine. She had a very bad migraine and her medicine isn't working. We'll up the dose and she'll be fine," Kaien said and moved past Zero, as much as he would have liked to know what was going on with Zero, his priority right now had to be Setsumi.

Zero watched the Headmaster go with a slight frown on his face. That was the excuse that he and Yuuki were always given and he wasn't sure how much he believed it anymore.

~o~

"You seem tired, Yuuki." Yori said to her friend as the four of them walked to class. Yori also thought Setsumi was looking very unwell but wisely kept those thoughts to herself.

"Well, it's getting harder to control the fan girls outside." Yuuki replied. "Right, Zero-kun? Nee-chan?"

"Yeah," both teens replied distractedly.

"That's because it's almost time for the ball," Yori said.

"Yes, but I'm more worried about the upcoming school exams then the ball," Yuuki told her.

"And you're the problem, Yuuki Cross!" the group stopped at the shout. The class president walked towards them. "The ball is a Cross Academy tradition. And the class which scores the lowest on the exams is the class who has to work the ball that year!" Yuuki whimpered in fear.

"I am very worried, Yuuki. You alone are the one responsible for bringing down our class average every single year," he said, rather rudely.

"You realize that's a rather mean way to put it, Class rep," Yori replied.

"The ball is a precious official event in which both the day class and night class attend," he turned to shoot Yuuki a dark look. "And if I don't get a chance to dance with Ruka this year, I'll hold a grudge against you for life!" the class president ran off, leaving Yuuki a worried mess. Setsumi's head snapped toward the courtyard with a soft sound leaving her throat.

"Nee-chan? What's wong?" Setsumi didn't answer as she watched Ichijou chase after Kurenai.

"You can't go that way!" Ichijou called after her, "The day class is still in session! Maria!"

"Don't worry!" she tossed back as skipped along a bridge, "I just want to look at the cafe terrace," Setsumi froze when Kurenai glanced towards her with a sly smile.

"Hey! That's far enough!" Kurenai giggled as she raced off again.

"What are Night Class students doing out here?" Yuuki questioned. Zero quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from going after the them. While Zero was distracted, Setsumi jogged after the two vampires. ' _Where did they go?'_  She mused as she searched the empty halls.

"Psht!" Setsumi looked up and found Ichijou waving towards her from the second floor.

"Ichijou-san? Where's Kurenai?" she asked him.

"Well..." he trailed off embarrassed. Setsumi sighed.

"It must be hard being the Vice Dorm President," she replied with a grin. Ichijou chuckled.

"Well, you see, I think if Kaname were to ask everyone in the Night Class to bear the same responsibilities as me, then they would probably do it, too," he explained, "A Pureblood vampire has countless powers. One of those abilities is to make other vampires who aren't Pureblood obey them. But even though Kaname may seem a little pompous, he refuses to use his power in that way."

"So that's why when it's needed, I often to take on tasks of this nature," Setsumi stares at the cheerful vampire mildly impressed.

"That's rather kind of you, Ichijou-san," she told him. Ichijou cheeks flushed slightly at the rare compliment from Setsumi.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied before brightly as he remembered something. "Thank you for the birthday present, Cross-chan. I really appreciate it but you didn't have to."

"It was nothing, Ichijou-san," she shrugged. Setsumi had no issue with being somewhat nice to Ichijou-san, mostly because he was pretty much Kuran's babysitter and she felt bad for him. He was also a decent conversationalist and treated her like a real person and not like something nasty stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Setsumi had half a mind to ask him what Kuran's deal with her was, but something was telling her not to ask. Instead she asked a different question.

"What's up with that transfer student?" she inquired. Ichijou sighed tiredly.

"I'm not sure, but I think she's restless for some reason. Ever since she came back from the Headmaster's office she's been restless and almost downright rude to Kaname. We were all shocked by that. Why do you ask Cross-chan?" Setsumi didn't know how to answer that question. Why was she so curious about that transfer student? It was almost like something was pulling her toward that girl, and Setsumi was not a fan of being pulled about for no reason.

There was also Zero's reaction to the girl. He was always rude and hostile to the vampires, but this was different. It was like if she gave him even the slightest of reasons he would kill her. Setsumi might not like the vampires, but she did follow orders and she was here to protect the Night and Day Classes, not that she thought the Night Class needed protecting. Setsumi decided she was going to have to look into this new girl on her own since no one seemed to be able to tell her what she wanted and there was no way in hell that she was going to go and ask Kuran about it, the less time she spent around him the better.

"I don't know Ichijou-san, I don't know," she whispered.

 


	10. The Princess of Darkness

"Not too many people here today," both Zero and Setsumi glanced around the nearly empty area near the Moon dorm gates.

"That's because the exams are tomorrow," Zero said.

"Oh! That's right!" Setsumi watched as her sister started panicking.

"You really want to go?" Setsumi asked her sounding almost confused. She didn't understand what the big deal was. To Setsumi the ball was just a big annoyance.

"Not really," Setsumi chuckled in amusement as her sister tried and failed to stammer out an explanation. All three guardians looked up as the gate doors swung open. They took their spots to the side of the walkway as the Night class walked out. Setsumi quietly watched the group walk past her one by one. She blinked in shock as Kurenai stopped in front of her. Setsumi's eyes widened slightly as Kurenai reached a hand out to her. She gasped in surprise as she's yanked back against a strongly muscled chest. She looked up to see Zero glaring slightly at the girl in front of them. Kurenai smirked then pranced after the rest of the Night class.

"Zero, what's going on with you?" Setsumi asked him, "You've been acting really weird since Kurenai came."

"Just stay away from that transfer student," he told her.

"Why should I?" she questioned. Setsumi wasn't about to do something like that without a reason.

"It doesn't matter," Zero growled. "Just whatever you do, don't get involved with her. I'm begging you," Setsumi watched Zero leave in shock.

~o~

Setsumi silently watched as her father tried to tutor Yuuki. She chuckled to herself as she returned to her own studies. ' _Why is Zero so adamant about not having anything to do with Kurenai?'_  She wondered as she flipped the page in her book.

"Hey! Yuuki-chan!" Setsumi glanced up. "You're daydreaming again. Focus!"

"Huh?!" Yuuki exclaimed, "I'm so sorry," their father stood from his chair and leaned over the table.

"Like I said, you substitute the value for x over there and then," he explained.

"What?" Yuuki questioned. "Why?"

"You don't know why?" Setsumi laughed at her sister's confused expression.

"Oh, Zero-kun, perfect timing," both looked over to the entrance of the dining room to find Zero standing slightly behind the archway, "Would you tutor Yuuki for me? Sumi-chan refuses to," Kaien pouted to his son. Zero looked like he was holding back either a scoff or a laugh, Setsumi couldn't tell.

"I've told you, Otou-san. I'm a Guardian not a teacher, that's baka-sensei department," Setsumi said with a smirk.

"The exams are tomorrow, and I'm afraid that she still doesn't get it. Perhaps you could help," Kaien explained as he struggled to keep a straight face at his daughter's words.

"Sure, no problem," Zero replied.

"Then I'll leave it to you," Kaien said as he pulled on his gloves. "It's my duty to go on patrol during exam time. By the way, Zero, did you want to see me about something?" he inquired as he stopped in front of Zero, "Is that why you came here tonight?"

"No," Zero answered, "It's no big deal."

"Okay," Kaien walks out of the room and Zero took the chair next to Setsumi. Setsumi quickly returned to her book while Zero begins to help Yuuki.

"You realize you made the same sort of mistake last time?" Zero informed Yuuki. Setsumi glances over to Yuuki's work book. "You have to be more careful."

"Huh? Oh, wow," Yuuki sighed. Setsumi leaned over and pointed to the equation.

"Here, Yuuki," she said, "This number goes here, and then use these numbers here to get the total value," Yuuki followed her sister's directions and looks up to her brother.

"Is that right?" she inquired hesitantly.

"Yes, it is," Zero said softly. Setsumi shot a quick look at Zero and noticed he was clutching his neck where his tattoo rested.

"Yuuki-chan, why don't you go and take a break? Maybe make some coffee?" she suggested. Yuuki smiled and quickly stood up from her seat.

"Okay, Nee-chan," she chirped before leaving the dining room and Setsumi turned to Zero. This was the first time she had spoken to Zero alone since the bathroom incident and Setsumi was keenly aware of Zero and where he was positioned next to her.

"Is your neck bothering you?" Setsumi questioned.

"The wound that woman made has been. . ." Zero paused as he searched for the right word, "throbbing. Every single night I remember. Four years ago. She toyed with my brother and me in the blood bath."

"But I think I've been able to keep living," he mutters as Setsumi stood up and stepped in front of him. She gently placed a hand over his.

"You're not acting like yourself today," she told him softly. "What's wrong?" Zero was silent causing Setsumi to sigh. "I better go check on Yuuki," Setsumi started to walk away when Zero followed after her and grabbed her hand. The back of her body was flush against Zero's front and Setsumi was trying desperately to control her body's reaction to Zero. Setsumi didn't know how good Zero's senses were now and she didn't think she could stand the mortifying idea of Zero knowing what he was doing to her.

"Come on, Zero," she spoke softly as she stares, determinedly, ahead, "What's wrong?" they stood there in total silence. "Do you need my blood?" Zero tightened his hold on her hand.

"I think I was able to live on because you were beside me," Setsumi's eyes went wide as he released her hand and stepped away from her.

"Zero," she called as she turned towards him.

"Zero-kun, Nee-chan?" they both looked toward the door where Yuuki was standing with a tray in her hands.

"I'm going back to my dorm now," Zero told the girls. "Don't forget our lesson," he said to Yuuki as he walked passed her.

"Okay, I won't," she replied with a smile. "Thanks for tutoring me. Goodnight, Zero-kun."

"Goodnight," he replied. Setsumi frowned as she stared at his retreating back. She sat back down at the table while Yuuki placed a cup of coffee in front of her. Setsumi wasn't a big coffee drinker, preferring tea instead, but when it came time for exams coffee was the only way to go. Setsumi helped Yuuki with her tutoring for a bit longer before taking her own leave. She wandered the grounds before stumbling upon the abandoned teacher housing. ' _What does Kurenai mean to Zero?'_  She asked herself before crossing the river to reach the building. She quietly entered then frowned as she followed the voices coming from within. It was odd for there to be people in here because no one ever came here.

"You figured out who I am, Zero, even if I look different now," Setsumi's eyes widened in shock. She leaned against the wall for support as she listened into the conversation. "You knew I was the one who took your life as a human."

"That's right," Setsumi strained to hear the rest of Zero's response but he spoke too quietly for her to hear. ' _Maria Kurenai turned Zero? But how? She's not a pureblood.'_  She covered her mouth with a hand to muffle her gasp. She peered around the corner to find Kurenai attacking Zero with a katana.

"Zero!" she called out before a hand clamped down tightly over her mouth and pulled her against a strong chest. Setsumi struggled in the tight hold before her world went dark.

"If something like this kills him, he is of no use at all," Kaname told Setsumi's unconscious form. "However, you are the one that I just cannot bear to lose."

~o~

Setsumi gasped as she jerked awake and stared around her room in confusion. Her head felt fuzzy, like she had been drinking a lot. It was a feeling that Setsumi did not appreciate in the slightest.

"What happened last night?" she questioned out loud with a groan before getting ready for class. The whole day passed in a blur for her. ' _I wonder where Zero is.'_  She thought as she glanced towards his empty seat. Once exams were over, Setsumi wandered the grounds. She glanced up in confusion as some of the girls began to squeal.

"Good afternoon, Cross-chan," Setsumi stared as Kuran and Ichijou walked towards her. What the hell were they doing here during the day? Then again Kuran seemed to think that the rules did not apply to him, so Setsumi supposed she shouldn't be too surprised.

"Kuran," she responded only slightly icy in tone of voice.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?" Kuran asked her.

"Sure," she followed him to a more private area. "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to discuss the ball with you," he said suddenly. "I'll see you there, won't I?"

"Yeah, I'll be patrolling the dance with Zero and Yuuki" she told him sounding slightly disgusted at the idea. Setsumi really did not what to go to the ball. She personally felt like she had better things to do.

"That's not what I mean," he sighed. Setsumi shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really like these kind of things and I don't have anything to wear either," she said.

"When you were a child, I remember going to all of your dance recitals. What happened? You used to love dancing," Kuran turned to her. Setsumi was trying really hard to not be creeped out by his words and she was glad when she succeeded.

"You and your merry band of fangs showed up and I was forced to babysit you all," Setsumi replied, bitterly, "It just became too much."

"Don't worry," he tucked her bangs behind her ear, "I will always be with you," Setsumi shoved his hand away from her.

"And there you go being a creep again," she muttered as she turned and walked away from him.

"See you later, Cross-chan," Ichijou said as she passed him.

"Bye," she returned hurriedly, trying to get away as fast as possible.

"You're so cold," Setsumi glanced behind her to find Kurenai, "Aren't you, Snowdrop?"

"Kurenai," she whispered. Setsumi felt a jolt rock her as Kurenai called her Snowdrop. She had never been called that before and for some reason she couldn't explain it made her feel warm inside, and safe. That was a feeling that she usually only had when she was with Zero. Setsumi hated how much this girl affected her and wished she would just go away, but at the same time Setsumi never wanted her to leave.

"How could you have forgotten that boy. When he clearly thinks so much about you?" she asked her sounding curious.

"That boy?" Setsumi repeated confused as to what she was talking about.

"Wherever you go, he's always by your side," Kurenai said.

"What are you talking about?" Setsumi asked her. "Is it Zero?" Kurenai narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion and suddenly Setsumi's mind was bombarded with images. Her eyes widened as she remembered, ' _How could I forget?'_  Setsumi pressed a hand to her forehead. She glanced back to Kurenai as she turns away.

"Hey! Wait!" Setsumi demanded as she grabbed Kurenai's hand, "What did you do to Zero?"

"He's going to be alright for the time being," Kurenai turned to her, "But sooner or later, he will become a Level E. And when that happens, he won't listen to you anymore."

"Go to hell!" Setsumi yelled, shocking Kurenai. "That won't happen, I won't let it." Kurenai smirked slightly once she regained her composure. She wasn't sure she liked how close Zero and Setsumi were, but if all Setsumi wanted was to save Zero then she would give her the option.

"Well, if you're interested there is a way to save him," she told her. "Let's make a deal. I want you to do something that only you can do," Setsumi's eyes widened and Kurenai smirked.

 


	11. Consequence of Desire

Setsumi raced to Zero's dorm room and banged on the door while she panted for breath.

"Zero?" she opened the door but the room was empty. "Where is he?" she entered the room and flopped down on the unmade bed. She grabbed his pillow and pressed it to her face. ' _It smells like Zero.'_  She thought before blushing like mad, her cheeks felt like living fire. ' _God,'_  She put the pillow back, ' _I'm acting like a love sick puppy. No, it's worse than that. I'm acting like one of the Day class girls.'_  Setsumi shuddered in horror as she left the room and headed to her own.

She stared at her practically empty and clean room. ' _But I have a chance to save Zero.'_  She collapsed onto her desk chair and stared up at the ceiling. She thought back to Yuuki and her feelings for Kuran. ' _She would get over him eventually, right?'_

~o~

Setsumi stared down at the box of decorations in front of her with an expression of poorly concealed disgust. Yuuki had charged into her room and dragged her downstairs to help out with the preparations. She could barely meet her sister's eye after all those thoughts had entered her head. She felt sick to her stomach for entertaining such ideas.

"Cross-chan!" Setsumi looks up to find the Class rep standing in front of her. "Stop sitting around in a daze. I don't know what is wrong with you," she rolled her eyes and had to repress the urge to throw the decorations in her hands at him, and went back to ignoring him. Everyone went quiet as the doors banged open and Zero staggered in, looking worse for wear.

"Hey, isn't that blood?" a girl asked quietly. Setsumi quickly got to her feet and followed after Zero as he stumbled through the room and into a supply closet.

"Zero?" she called to him softly. He looked like he was searching for something. Setsumi had never seen him so agitated, "What's going on?"

"Have you seen that transfer student anywhere?" he asked her.

"No," Setsumi lied then looked down at the blood on his uniform, trying her best not to get angry and the glaring reminder of what she had seen. "You're bleeding. What happened?"

"It's nothing," he replied, "I'm alright now."

"You don't look alright, Zero," she retorted. She stepped closer to him and tilted her head slightly. "Are you hungry?" she tilted her head, fully, to the side, her white hair sliding away to show off her flawless creamy neck. Setsumi let out a gasp as she was shoved gently against the door and Zero's fangs sink into her neck. Zero pinned her hands to the door as he drinks. The sound of him swallowing her blood sends shivers of pleasure down her spine and she had to fight back the moan that threatened to escape. ' _He didn't hesitate.'_  She glances at his silver hair with sadness. ' _He's becoming desperate.'_

"Zero," Setsumi called to him, "What does my blood taste like?" Zero lifted his head and stared at her with his glowing red eyes. He reached out a hand and lifted her chin up, their faces close together. She honestly thought he was going to kiss her, and if she was being honest with herself, she wanted him to.

"Why do you want to know?" Zero questioned. Setsumi stared at him stunned. He sinks his fangs back into her neck and she can't stop herself as she lifts her left leg to hook it on Zero's hip ' _Let's make a deal.'_  Setsumi closed her eyes as Kurenai's voice echoes through her head. ' _If you want to save Zero offer yourself to me, or give me Kaname Kuran's corpse as a gift.'_  She stares up at the ceiling as a lone tear rolls down her cheek. Her decision was made.' _Forgive me, Zero. Yuuki.'_

~o~

Setsumi glances up from the picture she'd been staring at for God knows how long as someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she replied as she sets the frame back on her desk. Her father walked in carrying a large white box. "What's that, Otou-san?"

"It's a little gift from me for tonight," he told her cheerfully.

"Oh," was all she said as she took the box from him, slightly surprised at the weight of it.

"Now, I want you to be on extra alert tonight," he told her, "But make sure you still have some fun. Who knows, you could very well meet the boy of your dreams."

"No one here could ever compare to him," Setsumi sighs as she hugs the box to her chest. "Not that it matters. He'll never see me like that anyway."

"Who won't see you like what?" Kaien inquired, a small smile graced his lips as he watched his daughter's cheeks glow red.

"No one!" Setsumi shouts then starts to push her father out of her room.

"Sumi-chan, I want to know who's going to be my new son!" he cried as he drags his feet.

"Get out!" Kaien chuckles quietly as Setsumi slams the door in his face.

~o~

"Zero," Zero glances over as Kaien pokes him in the cheek, "Thank you so much for working tonight."

"Seeing how you told me it was an order, I really didn't have much of a choice, now did I?" he replied, dryly.

"Oh, my, Zero," Kaien pulled his finger away from his son. "You're so scary, and I'd say, as of late, you're rather moody, too," Kaien stared out into the distance. ' _Both Zero and Setsumi's moods have changed drastically.'_  He thought, sadly. "It's like you've taken it upon yourself to shoulder anything bad that goes on around here."

"It's not so much an order, but more of a request really." Kaien explained. "I want to protect our students right to a peaceful campus life. And then, as for you, I want you to enjoy the moment rather than fear a future that you cannot see," Zero looked away from him.

"What'd you think? Did I sound cool now or what?" Zero's lips twitched at the question. ' _He's such a dad.'_  Zero thought to himself.

"Zero-kun? Headmaster?" both males look up at the call. Standing before them was Yuuki all dolled up in a light pink dress. "I didn't know you were here already. Is Nee-chan with you?"

"Ah, my sweet Yuuki is all dressed up," Kaien kyad. "Please tell me you'll dance with daddy later, my daughter."

"Alright, sure," Yuuki laughed. "Later then, a short dance."

"Yay! I'll come find you later," he cheered, happily.

"I didn't know we were having a family meeting," everyone turned towards the new voice. Setsumi smiled shyly as she glided toward her shocked silent family.

"Nee-chan," Yuuki breathed in shock. Setsumi worried her lip as she glanced down at her beautiful white and ice blue dress. Zero felt his heart stop when he saw her. For a few seconds he wasn't sure who the girl was, but her voice was unmistakable. Zero had never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life. She was dressed in a form hugging gown that was white with ice blue lace overlaid with long sleeves so that the white part of the gown was also like a slip of sorts.

Zero could tell from where he was standing that she had extremely high heels on and even with heels the gown was ghosting along the floor when she walked. Her long white hair was twisted up into an elegant and complex looking bun with tendrils of hair escaping to frame her face. She wore no other jewelry than a thick white silk choker with a large icy blue stone resting against her throat. Her lips were painted a deep red and her eyes looked like they were dusted with silver. The gown hugged her body until her knees where it loosened slightly and while Zero couldn't see her whip, he had no doubt that she had it on her somewhere.

"Is something wrong?" she fidgeted slightly as they continued to stare. "Does it not look okay?" suddenly, her chin is gently tilted up and she stared into Zero's lavender eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered quietly enough that the others wouldn't hear. Kaien watched the two pale teenagers as they walked into the ballroom, well Zero walked, but Setsumi seemed to float. As perfect as they were together, Kaien knew better then to think that they would work. Zero and Setsumi's relationship was doomed the second they met.

"Fate cursed them the moment they were born," He muttered.

"Did you say something, Headmaster?" Kaien quickly turned to Yuuki with a bright smile.

"Oh, no, Yuuki-chan!" he said before holding his arm out to her. "Could I escort you in?"

"Yes, please!"

~o~

Setsumi glanced at Zero's loose tie as she tried to ignore the stares she was getting from the other students. They were all looking at her like they had no idea who she was.

"Come here, Zero," she turned to him and fixed his uniform. "One should wear his clothes properly, at least for tonight," she takes a white rose out of one of the vases, "And now, a rose in the pocket for the men," she puts the rose in its place and gave him a soft smile. It was a smile that Zero had never seen before and he wanted to kiss her right then and there.

"There," she smiles up at him, "You look so handsome." Setsumi poked him in the cheek next to his lips. "You'd look even better if you'd smile once in awhile."

"I don't get it," she looks at him with confused lightly kohled eyes. "How can you keep smiling like that?" her smile becomes tight on her lips.

"That's because what I want is for you smile, Zero," she told him before walking away. ' _I need to find Kuran.'_  Setsumi mused as she looks around the crowded room. She finally spotted Kain leaning against the wall and walked over to him. He looked mildly interested at her approach and considering he had never seen her before, it made sense. Though he was wondering what a girl as stunning as this one was doing with Zero Kiriyuu of all people.

"Kain, do you know where Kuran is?" she inquired. "I need to speak to him." Kain felt all the air rush out of his lungs. There was no way in hell he could ever mistake that voice. This stunning vision of a girl standing in front of him was the Headmasters eldest daughter.

"I believe the dorm president is alone on the terrace right now," he told her only sounding slightly unsteady. He would have to keep Aidou away from her or else it would be a bloodbath. He didn't see her anti-vampire weapon, but that didn't mean she didn't have it somewhere on her person.

"Thanks," she replied and headed towards the balcony. "Kuran," the man turned to her.

"Good evening, Cross-chan," he greeted her. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," Setsumi walked towards him.

"Is something wrong, Cross-chan?" she quirks an eyebrow at him. "The expression on your face is strange."

"What?" Setsumi questioned as she touched her cheek.

"Just a joke," Setsumi felt some of the tension melt away. She startled as Kuran gently grabbed her hand. "Do me the honor of dancing with me?" Setsumi nodded her head in agreement, thinking that dancing with him was the least she could do. Kuran lead her in a waltz, though he was dancing against the rhythm of the music playing.

"You know we aren't dancing in time with the music?" she inquired.

"We aren't?" he responded. "I must of not paid attention to it. Let's dance slowly, shall we?" Setsumi stopped dancing and stared down at their feet. ' _I can't do it.'_  she realized as her body began to shake slightly. She had thought that she would be able to do it, to kill Kuran to save Zero, but it came down to the fact that while Setsumi might not like Kuran he had never actually done anything to her that would be reason enough to kill him.

"Setsumi?" Kuran asked as she stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I have to go." Setsumi runs out of the ballroom. ' _I've no idea why she wants Kuran's life but I can't do that to them. Not to Zero or Yuuki. Please, forgive me for what I'm about to do.'_


	12. Vow of the Pureblood

Setsumi stood before Maria Kurenai, her decision made.

"So, you've decided," she said.

"If you know the way to save Zero, then I want you to save him," Setsumi replied. Kurenai holds a hand out to her.

"Come here, Setsumi," she starts to walk over to her. "Good girl," Setsumi kneels in front of her and placed her hand in the outstretched hand. ' _For once I'm glad my blood tastes good.'_  She thought as Kurenai brought her finger into her mouth. "What is it?" Kurenai asked around Setsumi's finger.

"I've realized I'm happy that vampires find my blood so attractive," Setsumi told her, "Cause now it really will save Zero," Setsumi lets out a sharp grunt as Kurenai slams her into the end of the couch.

"What the hell?!" Setsumi exclaimed, her hand twitching towards her leg. The gown was too tight around her thighs for her whip to go unnoticed so she had it wrapped around her calf instead.

"It was me who drove Zero to despair," her eyes widen in shock at the confession. The door to the room bangs open gaining Setsumi's attention. There standing in the doorway was a boy that looked just like Zero and he was holding a woman dressed in an elaborate kimono in his arms.

"That is my real body," Setsumi stares as Kurenai walks towards the two. "It's easy to save Zero," Kurenai said as she grabs the woman's hand. Setsumi froze as the woman's cherry blossom colored eyes landed on her. ' _Those eyes. I've seen those eyes before.'_  She thought stunned.

"You see that boy, he only needs to drink my blood," the two smirked in unison. Kurenai's body collapsed onto the couch next to Setsumi.

"He needs to drink your blood?" Setsumi inquired, completely ignoring Kurenai now as the woman stood before her. Setsumi found it strange that the pull she had felt toward Kurenai was now completely gone. The pull was now leading Setsumi to this woman and the pull was stronger than ever before. Setsumi wanted to be with this woman, to help her and care for her.

"That's right, the blood of his master, Shizuka Hio, and then Zero cannot fall to Level E," Shizuka explained. Setsumi felt a jolt when she heard the name of the woman. ' _That name, where have I heard that name.'_  "He will become a true member of the night clan," the boy collected Kurenai's body and took it out of the room.

"Now," Shizuka moved to sit next to Setsumi, "For your promise. Offer your blood to me for I am to be pitied," she gently cupped Setsumi's cheek. "I am being hunted, and because of that I need more power."

"Hunted?" Setsumi questioned. "By who? And why do you need more power?" she goes quiet as Shizuka gently takes off the choker she was wearing.

"Your blood alone is enough," Shizuka said as she caressed her cheek. "You do understand what it means for a Pureblood's fangs to pierce you, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Setsumi whispered. She closed her eyes as Shizuka leaned forward, her mouth directly at her neck.

"Shizuka!" Setsumi's eyes snap open at Zero's voice. "Let Setsumi go."

"Zero!" She turned her head towards him. Zero whips out his gun and aims it at Shizuka. Setsumi is quick to get to her feet and stands in front of the pale pureblood, her whip now in hand. "Stay back, Zero."

"Move it, Setsumi," he growled as he glared at the woman behind her. "Why would you even,"

"You don't understand!" she shouts, cutting him off, "She's the only one who can truly save you, Zero."

"You think she can save me?" he questioned.

"I've already made a deal with her," Setsumi replied. "The only way for you to control your urges and to stop becoming a Level E is for you to drink her blood," Zero slowly lowers his gun. "I will admit that I'm scared, but I'll be fine."

"Please," she pleaded as he starts walking towards her, "Stay back."

"Even if what Setsumi says about your blood is true," Zero grabs her whip causing it to crackle in his hand, "I can still beat you within an inch of your life, Shizuka," he quickly grabs her hand that held the charm bracelet as she lifted it towards his neck.

"Why are you trying to stop me, she," Zero trails off as he notices the tears in Setsumi's eyes. "Setsumi."

"This girl has tamed you," Zero's eyes widen at Shizuka's voice. "Are you happy to have finally heard your master's voice? You cannot help but obey me, Zero," Setsumi glances between the two vampires uneasily. Setsumi did not like all this talk of being bound. "I'm back in my own body. Now my voice has the power to bind you." Shizuka explained causing the two teenages to share a look.

"That power to bind him?" Setsumi repeated, "What does that mean?"

"This is convenient," Shizuka chuckled. "Keep holding Setsumi," both teenagers let out a soft gasp at the order. "You do understand, don't you? I am the one responsible for creating you and that means I am your master. You simply cannot disobey me, Zero," Setsumi winces as Zero's hold tightens on her arm.

"Let go, Zero," Setsumi tells him as she struggled to get her arm loose. Zero simply pulled her back and held her against his chest, her whip dropping out of of her hand. Setsumi turned back to Shizuka.

"You don't have to do this," she told her, "I've already promised to give you my blood."

"For four years now, this body has been ravenous," Shizuka said, "Did you truly believe that your blood was enough?" Setsumi watched in horror as she leaned towards Zero and bites him.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted at the pureblood. "You've done enough to him, you cruel, heartless bitch!" she gasped as a hand cups her cheek suddenly. She stares into Shizuka's eyes.

"I'm punishing him for becoming so attached to you," she told Setsumi. "You're being cruel yourself. Don't you know, Setsumi, that the choices you make are causing Zero to suffer, even I can see that," Setsumi bites her bottom lip and squeezes her eyes shut.

"I thought," her voice breaks, "I thought if I was with him, if I stayed by his side then everything would be okay. I hope you can forgive me someday, Zero," Setsumi gasps in surprise as Zero suddenly moved and gripped Shizuka by the neck.

"You can't do it, Zero," Shizuka taunted him. "Just stay being my puppet for now, alright? You can't even squeeze those fingers around my neck," Setsumi eyes widen in shock as Zero's gun goes off. She looks down at his now injured leg.

"Don't take anything more away from me!" Zero shouts before shooting Shizuka multiple times.

"Zero, no!" Setsumi grabs his arm and pushes it down. Shizuka stumbles away, blood dripping from her chest. The white haired vampire starts to laugh like an insane woman. She tugs off the purple cloth wrapped around her middle.

"But this is not enough to kill me," Shizuka told him.

"I'll finish it right now. I'll end it all," Zero yanks his arm away from Setsumi's hold and fires at the Pureblood again. Shizuka blocks the bullets with the cloth.

"Those eyes say so much. He doesn't even need to think, he knows in his heart he wants to destroy himself with me," Setsumi felt her heart start to crack at what Shizuka said. Suddenly, a katana embeds itself into Zero's arm that held Bloody Rose.

"Zero!" she exclaimed in alarm.

"Shizuka, why are you doing this?" the boy from before had returned. ' _He sounds like Zero too.'_  Setsumi realized as they stared at the masked boy. "Why are you playing with him? I will not allow it. I will not have you die," Shizuka scoffed at the boy's words.

"Don't interfere. Zero and I have unfinished business," she told him as she walked towards him. Zero watches the two as he takes the katana out of his arm. "Besides, you have no need to worry," she stopped next to him, "I have things well under control, and I have no intention of dying here." she walks out of the room.

"Shizuka!" Zero shots after her before moving to chase after her.

"Zero!" Setsumi called as he runs to the door but the boy standing there blocks him.

"Slow down," he said, "Don't tell me you plan to leave again?"

"The only one who left, Ichiru, was you," Zero snapped.

"No, no. What I meant was the vampire world," the boy smirked.

"Zero, who is this?" Setsumi asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Zero?" The boy inquired. Zero swings the katana out and knocks the mask off the boy's face.

"He's my twin brother," Setsumi covers her mouth with her hands as the supposedly dead Kiriyuu twin turns to face her. Ichiru pulls out a large dagger and holds it in front of him.

"Protect yourself, Zero. I'm no longer the old me," Ichiru hold him, "The one who followed you around and slowed you down is long gone. You see, Zero, I have been allowed to drink Shizuka's blood."

"The flesh and blood of a pureblood give you special powers and abilities. I know you crave it too, just admit it," He said. The Kiriyuu twins lift their weapons. Setsumi moves to stand between the two. She was done with this whole fucking night and she wasn't about to let Zero and his brother go at it, not if she could help it, and she could.

"That's enough!" she yelled. "It doesn't matter what happened, you two are brothers," Ichiru points the dagger at her neck and Setsumi didn't even blink at the action.

"If you get in the way, I will kill you, even if Shizuka doesn't want me to," he warned her.

"I'd like to see you try," she hissed back. They both jerked back as Zero aims Bloody Rose at Ichiru's head.

"That's enough," the twins glared at each other.

"I thought vampire hunter guns are only effective against vampires," Ichiru said. Zero lowers his gun.

"I knew it," Ichiru swings at Zero, pushing Setsumi out of the way. "Stay back, Setsumi," She watched with wide eyes as the two brothers battled.

"That's it, you're right, this body is still human, Zero," Ichiru told him.

"Ichiru."

"Shizuka did let me drink her blood, but she," Ichiru's voice cracks, "She didn't want my blood in return. She never once desired it at all." Setsumi was frozen in her spot as she watched the fight, tears rolling down her cheeks. ' _All this pain was caused by vampires.'_  She realized at the heartbreaking tone in Ichiru's voice and Zero's eyes.

"They wouldn't look at me. Not dad, not mom, or even our master, the only person who looked at me, was you," Ichiru cried, "And then finally, I met her. She's the one who saved me from the depths of loneliness."

"It was her crimson petals in the darkness that brought color into my life. And still," Ichiru's blow brought Zero to the floor, "Still it was you who Shizuka chose and not me." he brought his dagger down but Zero blocked it with the katana. "Why? Why was it you, Zero?" Zero pushes the katana with all his strength and the dagger flies out of Ichiru's hand, landing mere inches from Setsumi.

"But I've been by her side this whole time, but Shizuka still doesn't look at me. I've stayed closer to her than anyone else," Zero gasps in shock as Setsumi appears by them and brings Ichiru into her arms.

"It's going to be okay!" she cries, tears are streaming down her cheeks. The Kiriyuu twins stare at the white haired girl in confusion and surprise, "I promise you, Ichiru, it's going to be okay," Ichiru looks away from the girl holding him. He closes his eyes to hold back the tears her words had caused.

"Setsumi," Zero said softly. She opened her eyes and stared down at him, crying quietly. "The smell of blood is strong,"

"Shizuka?" Ichiru rips himself out of Setsumi's arms and runs out of the room.

"Ichiru," Zero called after him, standing up to follow him but Setsumi grabs his hand. "Setsumi, listen, you don't know what's going on. I have to kill Shizuka," the hand only tightens. "Let me go, Setsumi!"

"Is it true?" Zero went still at the sob. "Is what she said true?" she finally looked up at him. Zero sucked in a sharp breath. The girl from earlier tonight was gone and was replaced with a shattering shell. Her makeup was ruined, her hair a mess, and her beautiful dress was covered in blood.

"Do you plan to end your life once it's over?" Setsumi asked.

"Yes," her eyes widen at the answer causing her grip on his hand to slacken. Zero pulled his hand away from her. "You see, that's why everything you've been doing was unnecessary, Setsumi."

"I only did it because I love you, Zero!" Setsumi yelled and covered her face with her hands. She gasped as Zero pulls her up and into his arms. She stills slightly as he presses his lips to hers in a light kiss.

"Setsumi," he said as he pulled away. "I'm really glad nothing happened to you." Zero turns from her. "You stay here."

"Zero," she said softly, her fingertips lightly tracing her lips.

"It's true. I did used to wish that I could die along with that woman, but that's not what I want now," he turns back to her, a small smile on his lips. "I'll be back, I promise."

"I'll be waiting," she whispered as he runs off. What felt like seconds later Setsumi dropped to the ground, clutching her head in pain. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. The pain was so intense that she couldn't actually scream. This was worse than when she had seen Kurenai in the Headmaster's office that day.

"Disciplinary committee?" Setsumi managed to roll over to stare up at the man in confusion. Setsumi felt like she should know who he was and it took far longer than she would have liked to fight through the pain and come up with his name.

"Kain," she croaked out as the Night Class student dropped to his knees beside her.


	13. Crimson Chains

Kain gently eased the pained girl upright and then stood with her tucked against his side, his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her upright. He needed to find either Kuran, the Headmaster or Kiriyuu. Kain really didn't want to be the one with her if something happened to the girl. Even if he wasn't to blame, Kain wasn't stupid enough to think that he would escape Kuran's wrath. And so he shuffled along the hallway with Setsumi tucked into his side. She had silent tears of pain coursing down her face as she shuffled with him. She had kicked off her heels before they started walking since she was too unsteady to walk in them. Kain didn't like seeing her in pain and his need to find someone was driving higher and higher by the second. Finally they reached the door where the smell of blood was the most concentrated. Setsumi looked like she was on the verge of screaming in pain. Kain had no idea what the hell had happened to her, but he hoped whatever it was stopped soon.

"Kain, wait!" Setsumi whispered as Kain reached for the door handle. "Please!" she grabbed his arm but it doesn't help. He opens the door and they stare at the room in shock. Kaien stood in the room next to the windows.

"Hey," Kaien greeted the two. Setsumi stared at Shizuka's kimono for a moment then forced the pain back as much as she could to glance around the room, searching for Zero.

"Headmaster?" Kain inquired. Setsumi stumbled over to her father and held onto his shawl.

"What are you doing here, Otou-san?" she asked him, her voice cracking with pain. "Where's Zero?"

"I'm afraid he got hurt," he told his daughter gently. "I asked Yagari to take him to the association medical clinic."

"I want to see him," she pleaded.

"You can't right now," tears began to leak from Setsumi's eyes. She almost couldn't think the pain was so bad. "Don't worry. It's just a precaution."

~o~

Kaien sighed as the doors to his office banged open and Setsumi stormed in looking worse for wear. He had been getting complaints from her teachers about her skipping class and from Yuuki when she missed Crossover and patrol. But Kaien didn't believe that Setsumi would be of any use until Zero was back. ' _They really are star-crossed lovers.'_  He thought as she plopped down on the couch. It didn't help that Shizuka had been killed. God only knows how that was affecting her.

"When will Zero be back?" her voice was quiet and rough like how it used to be four years ago.

"Oh, I don't think he will be gone for too long. It's just Zero's so eager to be back that he's not getting enough rest," Kaien explained, making his voice sound chipper. "So I'm thinking they should keep him there for a little bit longer," Setsumi gave him a blank look before turning it up to the ceiling.

"How about we go pay him a visit later?" Kaien wanted to cry as he watched some of the fire come back into her eyes as she looked at him again.

"I'd like that," she said. The hollow tone to her voice was killing him. Kaien nodded and turned away, hating himself for lying to her. "I was wondering, Otou-san. Did you know about Shizuka Hio?"

"I didn't," Kaien answered. "I'm ashamed of myself. A precious student of mine was in danger, and I wasn't able to do a thing about it."

"It's not your fault, Otou-san," Setsumi told him. She glided out of his office with no more sound than a ghost to wander the grounds as usual. That was an apt description of her as of late. She was more like a ghost than a girl. She came across the large swan fountain and sat down on the ledge. ' _Zero,'_  She stared into the water. ' _Where are you? How long are you going to keep me waiting?'_

"Good evening, Cross-chan," Setsumi lifted her head slightly on autopilot at the sound of her name but didn't turn to face Kuran. "I haven't seen you in awhile, how have you been?" He sat next to her. "I heard that Zero was injured. How is his recovery going?"

"Slowly," Setsumi muttered. The hollowness of her voice concerned him greatly, but he didn't know what to do about it.

"That incident was something the Night class should have taken care of. I'm very sorry that you got dragged into it," Kuran said.

"No, you're not," she whispered. Kuran sighed in irritation.

"No matter what I do, you won't let me protect you," he told her.

"That's because I don't need or want your protection unlike Yuuki!" Setsumi exclaimed still not turning to face him. She would never live it down if she let him see her cry.

"For Zero, that task would be rather difficult to do, especially in his condition," Setsumi tensed at Kuran's response.

"Zero saved me," she whispered. "And we made a promise. He said he'd be back, he promised me," she began to sob lightly, the fight completely going out of her and not caring who heard or saw her now. "I love him."

"I see," Kuran muttered as he stood up. Setsumi glanced over to him. "You mustn't blame yourself. Setsumi. He owes you. It is the least that he could do. The very least," she watched as he walked away. ' _You don't understand, Kuran. My tears and heartache aren't just for Zero, but for Ichiru and Shizuka as well. All that pain because of their entwined destinies, and I couldn't do anything but stand there and watch.'_


	14. Burden of Sinners

Two weeks later

Setsumi sighed as she walked towards the Moon dorm gate. She glared at the Day class girls in irritation as she pushes through the crowd. The large group of girls suddenly went quiet.  _ ‘What’s up with them?’ _ Serstumi wondered as she reached the front of the crowd and froze in place.

“Zero,” the silver haired boy turned to her.

“Setsumi,” he said softly. Setsumi stared at him for a moment longer before she raced towards him.

“Zero!” She practically cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Zero’s eyes widened in shock and he stood still for a few moments before wrapping his arms around her waist as he returned the kiss. The crowd around them watched the two in stunned frozen silence as they pulled away from each other. Zero kept an arm wrapped around Setsumi’s waist as he turns to the Day class girls.

“Alright, enough,” he told the girls. “Now go back to your dorms,” the girls whined causing Setsumi’s eye to twitch.

“Either go back by choice or I’ll make you go back,” the girls scattered at her threat. Setsumi smirks slightly as she turns back to Zero, only to find him in a glare off with Kuran. She grabbed Zero’s hand and starts to pull him away.

“Come on, Zero,” She said, “You have some explaining to do while we’re on patrol.”

“I do, don’t I?” Zero gave her a small smile.

“Mmhmm,” Setsumi nodded with a smile of her own.

“Nee-chan, Zero-kun! Wait for me!” Yuuki shouted as she chased after the two pale teenagers. Kuran stood near the gates to the Moon dorm, staring after the trio walking away. Though he seemed calm and collected on the outside, on the inside he was burning with fiery rage. As they walked towards the grounds to start their patrol, Zero glances towards Setsumi feeling her stare on him.

“What is it?” He asked her.

“You seem different,” she told him. Zero’s eyes widen slightly in shock. “Much healthier compared to when I last saw you,” Setsumi started to walk towards her patrol area. “I’ll see you in a bit for break. You better explain what happened then.”

“Yeah,” Zero answered absentmindedly, lost in thought as he headed to his own area.

~o~

“Zero,” he looked up as Setsumi jogged toward him a few hours into their patrol. She smiled as he stopped walking to let her catch up to him.  _ ‘He really does look a lot better.’ _ She thought,  _ ‘But how? I know he didn’t drink her blood, otherwise he wouldn’t have been gone for almost two weeks.’ _ They started to walk down the hall together in silence. Setsumi took a quick peek at him.  _ ‘I wonder how much time Zero has left now?’ _ She gasps in surprise as a hand brushed her cheek.

“What are you thinking about?” Zero questioned. Setsumi tilted her head to the side, unknowingly baring her neck.

“Just some things,” she answered before turning to him. “Where have you been, Zero? And please, don’t say a medical clinic.”

“Sumi,” Zero began before they were both slapped on the back of the head. “Ack!”

“Hey!” Setsumi yelps. They both turned to glare at the person who hit them, only to falter and stare at Yuuki in bemusement.

“For two whole weeks, I had to work really hard and do this job all by myself, you know,” Yuuki told her older siblings. Setsumi scratches at her neck sheepishly while Zero stared at her in annoyance. “So you both better work twice as hard tonight.”

“You can be so annoying sometimes,” Zero muttered.

“Sorry, Yuuki-chan,” Setsumi replied. All three teenagers look up as their father comes charging pass them.

“Oh, this is serious, serious news,” they watched him unsure of what to do.

“What is it, Headmaster?” Yuuki asked him.

“She’s awake,” Kaien ran back to his children. “Maria Kurenai has woken up.”

“Kurenai is awake now?” Zero repeated, shocked. They quickly followed after Kaien to the old teacher building. Zero was the first to the door and as soon as he opened the door, Kurenai latched herself onto him.

“It’s Ichiru!” she cheered happily. Setsumi glared at the grey haired girl as she looked over to the Headmaster. “You lied, Headmaster. He is to here.”

“Well, that one is--” Kaien began to explain but Kurenai interrupts him.

“Ichiru, that man is so cruel. He says Shizuka was killed,” she stopped as she finally looked up at Zero, “You’re not, are you really Zero?” 

“Maria-chan!” Yuuki said in alarm as the girl faints. She catches the girl before she could hit the floor.  _ ‘What a shame.’ _ Setsumi thought, maliciously.

“So, Shizuka actually did meet you then,” Maria said, softly. “She must really be dead.” Yuuki helped walk Kurenai to the bed and the group stood in front of her.

“At Shizuka’s request, I lent her my body from time to time when she needed it,” Kurenai explained. “In return, Shizuka promised to make me healthy. But since I’m related to her by blood, I still would have even without any promises.”

“Shizuka was put in isolation right after she was born. They said it was to protect her, but no one ever loved or even cared for her,” Setsumi glanced over in interest. “The two Shizuka cared for were the first people in her life who ever showed her any form of love at all, and when she lost them, all her sadness and anger caused her to go insane.”

“Zero,” Kurenai rushed over to him and grabbed the front of his uniform. Setsumi grits her teeth as her eyes narrowed dangerously before turning her head way, not noticing Zero watching her. “Listen, I don’t think she regretted you killing her.” 

“Alright,” Kaien stepped in before she could go further. “Calm down, Maria. You’ve only just woken up.”

“And besides,” Setsumi spoke up, “That isn’t what--” 

“It’s okay, Sumi-chan,” Kaien told his daughter gently. Setsumi looks at him in shock.

“But,” she tried but Kaien shook his head.

“Let’s let her rest for now,” he said as he escorted his daughters out of the room. Zero followed after them but stopped when Kurenai calls for him.

“Zero, I want to make sure that I at least tell you the truth,” she told him.

“What?”

“You see, the Kiriyuus were used as pawns when they hunted Shizuka’s lover. There was someone else behind the scenes,” Zero turned back to Kurenai with wide eyes. “Someone who was not happy that she was in love with a vampire, who used to be a human.”

“When Shizuka realized who the real culprit was, she attempted to gain more power to destroy her enemy,” Kurenai explained. Zero grasps at his head as it pounds in pain. “Whoever did these things to her is the real enemy, the enemy of the Purebloods and of you.”

“My true enemy,” Zero grits out.

~o~

Setsumi kicks at the grass after her father sent her back to her section to patrol.  _ ‘Why does everyone think Zero killed Shizuka?’ _ She grumbled to herself.  _ ‘When she died, he was with me. Sort of. . .’ _ Setsumi pauses as something on the other side of the fence gains her attention. She runs over and hops over the fence. She glances around the woody area. 

“Good evening, miss,” Setsumi looks at the man standing behind her. “This is Cross Academy, isn’t it? I apologize for visiting at such a late hour, but I’m afraid that I lost track of time at the office,” the man explained.  _ ‘He’s a vampire.’ _ She reaches for her weapon.

“What are you doing here, vampire?” she asked him.

“Ah, you're one of the female guardians. I was wondering something,” the man smirks. It was clear he thought she was beneath him.

“What do you want?” She questioned, her whip out and ready.

“Where is the male guardian?” the vampire lunges at her but is blocked by Zero gripping his hand. 

“Zero,” Setsumi gasped in shock at his sudden appearance. 

“What do you want with me?” Zero inquired.

“Zero Kiriyuu, the Senate the highest governing body of vampires, has issued an order, and I’m here to execute you for the murder of the Pureblood vampire Shizuka Hio,” the man tells them. “You see, the Senate proudly protects our Pureblood masters, and yet, somehow you slipped through and killed Shizuka,” Setsumi takes a step forward.

“Zero didn’t,” Zero pushes her back.

“Stop!” he said sharply.

“The only way you can atone for your sin is to offer your life in return, a cheap price to pay, isn’t it?” the vampire said. Setsumi shudders in disgust as the sounds of breaking bones filled her ears. The vampire shouts in pain.

“You have a lot of nerve breaking my hand. Soon, you’ll just be another vile Level E,” her eyes widen in shock as Zero flips the man onto his back as if it was nothing.

“Zero,” she whispered, slightly scared at his show of strength. Zero points his gun at the vampire’s head.

“Sorry, but I’m not willing to pay that price,” Zero said.

“Even if you kill me, you can’t escape your fate,” the vampire replied. “You will be executed for your crime,” Zero shoots and the vampire turns to dust. Both Zero and Setsumi got into defensive positions as their surrounded by more vampires.

“Go on,” Zero said to Setsumi. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“I’m not leaving you,” she told him. They both gasp in shock as one of the vampires suddenly turned to dust. Setsumi took a step closer to Zero as the Night class surrounds them.

“It was inevitable for Shizuka to be hunted down by Zero for what she did,” Kuran said to the inturding vampires. They were quick to bow.

“Lord Kuran,” Setsumi narrows her eyes at the brunet.

“Tell me, why do you all feel so strongly about Zero’s execution?” he asked. “To protect the so-called sanctity of Purebloods.”

“Kuran-sama, if a Pureblood, such as yourself, stands in our way, we cannot complete our mission,” a blond vampire replied.

“Perhaps you don’t realize this Academy is very dear to me. I don’t want it spoiled by foolish acts of vengeance performed by the Senate’s henchmen,” Kuran growls slightly. Setsumi’s eyes widened in fear as Kuran’s eyes glowed red. She grabbed onto Zero’s arm with a shaky hand.

“Kuran-sama, please,” the blond cries out in pain as his shoulder explodes.

“Leave now,” Kuran ordered.

“Your choice to protect Zero Kiriyuu shall be reported back to the Senate, Kuran-sama,” the vampire threatens as they disappear in smoke. Kuran walks towards the two pale guardians.

“Are you alright?” he asked but mostly to the wide eyed Setsumi.

“So Kuran, why’d you save me?” Zero questioned.

“Because I simply will not tolerate the execution of a school mate by foolish members of my race for groundless reasons,” he explained. Zero closes his eyes for a moment before he starts to walk way.

“Come on, Setsumi,” he called back to the frozen girl. Setsumi stood there staring at Kuran for a good solid minute before blinking out of her daze. 

“Thanks, you know for,” she waves her hand at the spot the vampires had been.

“You’re welcome,” Kuran said.

“But Zero isn’t the one they should be targeting,” she told him. 

“Yes, I know. Don’t worry,” he reaches out a hand towards her. She quickly takes a step back.

“You don’t understand!” she had to stop herself from stomping her foot like a child.

“How dare you speak that way to--” Ichijo quickly steps in front of Souen.

“Now, now,” he said. “Alright, everyone, it’s time you all go back to the classroom.”

“But Kaname-sama was--”

“Let’s go,” Aidou cuts his cousin off. The Night class leaves, leaving Ichijo, Kuran, and Setsumi in the clearing.

“Just what is it that I don’t understand?” Kuran asked her.

“That Zero killed Shizuka,” she told him. “It wasn’t him.”

“Setsumi, I have no intention of making Zero a villain. Please, believe that,” he said.

“But that’s exactly what your doing, Kuran!” Setsumi exclaimed. “You know Zero didn’t kill that woman.”

“Sure. If you say it’s true than I concede it,” she grits her teeth in frustration.

“I'm being serious,” she hissed out.

“And I have always been serious about you,” Setsumi rolled her eyes and shakes her head.

“It’s like talking to a damn wall with you!” she tosses her hands in the air. “Zero isn’t the one guilty of this crime and until you understand that don’t come near me or speak to me,” she glares at the brunet then storms away, heading to her father’s house to shower.

~o~

Setsumi sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. She rubbed her towel over her wet hair as she walked towards the living room. She paused when she noticed Zero laying on the couch. Setsumi walked over to him and poked him in the cheek.

“Zero?” she poked him again but didn’t get a response. Setsumi chuckled softly before kneeling down next to the couch. She hums quietly to herself as she continues to dry her hair.

“Setsumi!” the girl in question jumps at the shout and turns to the silver haired boy.

“Zero?” she asked in concern. He covers his face with a hand. “Zero, what is it?” he quickly sits up.

“Setsumi,” Zero practically sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly like she would disappear at any moment. “Your alive.”

“Zero?”

“I thought I killed you,” he holds her tighter as she squirms.

“You’re hurting me, Zero,” she pushes him away with all of her strength. “Zero, are you alright?” Setsumi cups his face gently in her hands. Her eyes swimming with concern. Zero stares at her for a moment. 

“Yeah,” he said softly. Setsumi gives him a soft smile.

“Thank goodness,” she replied.  _ ‘I want this.’ _ Zero thought as he closes his eyes and placed one of his hands over her’s.  _ ‘I want her gentle hands.’ _ His other hand cups her cheek.  _ ‘Her smile.’ _ He leans forward and presses their lips together. Setsumi sighs into the kiss, her hands slided into his hair. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other. Setsumi stares up at Zero as she brushes some of his hair out of his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You gave me quite the fright,”she asked.

“Yeah, it was just a nightmare,” he told her.

“Well, I’m here now,” she said. Zero gives her a small smile. “Oh!” she perked up. “Before I forget, welcome back,” Zero chuckled.

“I’m back.”


	15. The Eternal Promise

Setsumi giggles quietly as she remembers the kiss between her and Zero last night. He had walked her to her room after she waited for him to be done with the shower.

“Nee-chan?” Setsumi glances over to Yuuki and Yori. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Yuuki-chan,” Setsumi replied with a smile.

“You do seem to be in higher spirits today, Cross-chan,” Yori stated. “Is there a reason for that?” Setsumi raised an eyebrow, word about her and Zero’s kiss had spread like wildfire in one day.

“Uh,” she went to say something when a small hand clamped down on her’s. She stared down at the crying kid holding onto her.  _ ‘Great,’ _ She grouched before sighing. “You lost, kid?”

“Did you lose your mommy?” Yuuki asked the gently. The kid nods his head.

“Take me to my mommy!” he sobbed. Setsumi groans then turns to Yuuki and Yori.

“I’ll take care of the kid. You two go back to school,” she told them.

“Are you sure, Nee-chan?” Yuuki questioned.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Setsumi grabbed the boy’s hand. “Shall we go, little man?” she inquired. The boy nods shyly and starts to lead her away. Setsumi waves to the girls before turning her attention back to the boy. She starts to grow concern as the boy leads her farther away from the market.

“You are this is the right way?” she asked him. The child nods his head. She sighed quietly to herself as she continued to follow him. Setsumi stared up at the abandoned mansion the boy brought her to.  _ ‘What in the actual hell?’ _ She thought in confusion. This was some horror movie level shit right here and Setsumi knew it. She just really hoped she wasn’t about to regret her act of kindness.

“You sure this is the place, kid?” she questioned as the boy walks towards the entrance.

“Yes, I’m sure,” the boy said as he stared at her with his unmatching eyes. Those eyes unnerved her, but she couldn’t think of why. “Thank you so much, miss. I was afraid all by myself.”

“It’s no problem,” Setsumi shrugged before leaning down towards the boy. “But to be on the safe side, why don’t I stay here and wait with you until your mom shows up?”

“Thanks a lot. You’re very kind, miss,” the boy steps towards her and places a kiss to her cheek. Setsumi’s eyes widen as her head begins to feel fuzzy. She glances towards the kid to find him staring at her with wide, shocked eyes. Yep, she was regretting this.

“What. . .did you. . .” she managed to get out before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

~o~

She gasped awake and quickly sat up as she took in the room she was in.

“What?” she whispered.

“What a relief,” Setsumi snaps her head towards the voice. Kuran sat behind her with his arms crossed. She frowned as she took in his messy bowtie. “You managed to come to rather quickly.”

“Your tie,” she muttered, Kuran cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“My tie?” he repeated. Setsumi rolled her eyes and turned to him. She quickly undid his tie and redid it into a perfect bow.

“All of you men are hopeless without a woman,” she told him before standing up from the couch she was laid on. The vision around her eyes began to blur and she could feel herself start to fall.

“Setsumi,” Kuran caught her before she could hit the floor. Setsumi gripped onto his jacket as she got her barings again.

“Thanks,” she said.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me?” Kuran inquired. Setsumi looked up at him unimpressed.

“You’re such a child,” she replied as she moved away from him. “It’s getting really annoying repeating myself.”

“I’ve already told you. I have no intention of turning Zero into a criminal,” he bites out, feeling insulted and annoyed.

“Why do I find that hard to believe,” Setsumi scoffed.

“However,” Kuran pressed on. “Until we know for sure who the real murderer is, Zero is someone I can’t rule out.”

“Whatever,” Setsumi rolls her eyes as she sits back down.

“One more thing, Setsumi,” Kuran reached out a hand and quickly grips her chin before she could move. “When I heard you say that to me, did you think it wouldn’t anger me?” She stared at him with wide eyes.

“And I’m supposed to care about your feelings, why exactly?” she questioned, daringly. 

“Don’t you know you made me act that way?” Setsumi felt her heart skip a beat.  _ ‘Why?’ _ She mused as Kuran leaned towards her. He takes his hand away from her chin and presses it against her chest. “I sensed your heart skip a beat, so clearly you do understand a little,” Setsumi let’s out the breath she hadn’t realize she was holding when he turned towards the door.  _ ‘I could kiss whoever just knocked.’ _ She thought.

“Alright, come in,” Kuran called. The door open and Ichijou walked in. 

“Ichijou-san?” Setsumi questioned as he walked towards them.

“Cross-chan, you’re awake,” he smiled at her, relieved. “Thank goodness. You gave me quite the scare, seeing you laying there in the entryway. What happened to you?” 

“I honestly don’t know. I was helping this lost boy when he brought me here and,” Setsumi’s eyes widen and she shot up from the couch. “Where is that two colored eye brat? That little cretian kissed me on the cheek!”

“Well,” Ichijou chuckled, nervously. “He was most likely a child of one of the guests. You see, a vampire child can suck in your life energy. You’re in an underground mansion that was built beneath an abandoned building,” Ichijou explained. “This place belongs to the Aidou family. And tonight, there’s a soiree for vampires who live in this vicinity.”

“There are many aristocrats here right now,” he said. Setsumi watches Kuran stand up from his seat.

“Listen,” he walks to the door and turns back to her. “Under no circumstances are you to leave this room until I return. I will go and notify the Headmaster. Do not leave this room, Cross-chan,” Setsumi huffs as he closes the door then stares at the bare room.  _ ‘A room without windows.’ _ She stands up and walks around looking at the artwork hanging on the walls.  _ ‘I feel like I’ve been here before.’ _ Setsumi gives a jolt as an image of a woman bleeding from her head leans towards her flashes across her mind.

“What the hell?” she muttered as she held her head. She glances up as the door to the room open and the lost boy peeks in. “It’s you, you little creep,” the child hides behind the door as she walks towards him.

“I’m sorry for what I did to you earlier, Miss. human,” he said.

“Oh, your going to be sorry once I’m finished with you, brat,” Setsumi warned him before grabbing at him. The child quickly jumps back and runs down the hall. “Get back here and face me like a man, you little shit!” she called after him as she gave chase.  _ ‘Shit.’ _ She grumbles as she loses the boy and stumbles upon the party. Setsumi quickly hides behind a pillar as she watched the party below.  _ ‘A ballroom full of vampires. Every hunters dream.’ _ She thought darkly as she recognizes certain faces in the crowd. There were actors and musicians who won famous awards. A president of a software company.  _ ‘What the hell? They’re all vampires?’ _ Setsumi realized before ducking back behind the pillar.  _ ‘What’s Zero doing here? Is he doing a task for the Association?’ _ She takes a peek at him.

“At least his tie is done correctly,” she muttered. She watches as he searches the room. “Is he looking for something?” Setsumi wondered before ducking away again as Kuran and Ichijou appeared. The large group of vampires kneeled before the Pureblood except two people, Zero and Yagari.

“Excuse me,” Kuran said to the group. “I didn’t mean to interrupt everyone. Please enjoy yourselves.”

“Kaname-sama,” a male guest greeted him. “Is what we heard true? Did you stand up against the Senate to defend a human?”

“I did,” Kuran answered as he stared straight at Zero.

“I respect Kuran-sama.”

“You must believe it’s time we meet the humans half way. For both our futures,” Setsumi rolled her eyes as she stepped out of her hiding spot. She placed her hand on her cheek as she watches the crowd twitter about Kuran. She looks on in interest as Aidou and his family step up to Kuran.

“Kaname-sama, thank you for putting up with my son,” Setsumi winces at the harsh wording.  _ ‘That’s harsh to say about your kid, even if he’s an asshole.’ _ She thought to herself.

“Thank you for inviting me tonight, Lord Aidou,” Kuran replied. “I’m not comfortable at soirees, so it seems that I hardly ever attend them.”

“Please. Don’t worry about it,” Lord Aidou said. “If I could impose on you, we have a special favor to ask you tonight,” he turns to the blonde girl standing by his left. “Tsukiko.” The girl steps forward.

“Father, no!” Aidou interjects.

“I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Tsukiko. She’s a lovely girl. It’s the hope of your entire clan that you take a fancy to her, Kanama-sama,” Lord Aidou explained.

“Father, please,” Aidou turned to Kuran. “I’m sorry, Kaname-sama. That’s not my wish.”

“I don’t know what will happen in the future, but I will remember her,” Kuran answered. Setsumi watched in disgust as other parents throw their daughters at him.  _ ‘Their treating them like slabs of meat.’  _ She sighed as she stood up.  _ ‘At least Yuuki isn’t here to see this. It would break her heart.’ _

“Well, this party is a bust,” she said as she walks back into the room. Just as she shuts the door, it opens again.

“May I come in?” Kuran asked her.

“Sure,” she shrugged. It’s not like she could stop him. He enters the room and shuts the door behind him.

“I told you not to leave this room, didn’t I?” He inquired.

“Your not the boss of me, Kuran,” Setsumi replied. “I’ll do as I please,” she gasps in surprise as she’s yanked into his arms and pressed against his chest. “Kuran.”

“No,” he said, his voice almost a growl. “That won’t be enough this time,” Setsumi struggles as he lifts her into the air then places her on the couch.

“What the hell, Kuran!” she exclaimed before going quiet at the dark look on his face.

“Why’d you go out?” he asked as he caged her in on the couch.

“Th-that child,” Setsumi stuttered out. “He appeared and I chased after him cause I wanted him to pay for knocking me out.” Her eyes widen as Kuran leans towards her before placing his head on her chest. Setsumi froze as she stared up at the ceiling.

“Until I forgive you, stay with me a little longer just like this,” he told her. Her body gave a light shudder before her flight or fight instincts began to war with one another.  _ ‘What is going on here?’ _ Setsumi starts to wiggle, gaining Kuran’s attention.

“Setsumi,” he said as he sat up.

“What the hell are you playing at?” she demanded, unknowingly showing off the creamy column of her throat. “The hell do you think you are to treat me like one of your pawns?” Kuran lean towards her neck causing Setsumi to go silent.

“Kuran,” she quickly pushes at his shoulders. She freezes as she feels his tongue run up her neck. “Get off!” she shouted and managed to push him off. Setsumi scrambles off the couch and presses herself against the far wall.

“Humans are fleeting beings,” Kuran said as he stood up and slowly walked towards her. Setsumi watches him with large, frightened eyes. “Their lives rushing through what is only a moment for vampires,” Kuran blocks her in place and stares at her with his glowing red eyes.

“Will you become a vampire?” he asked her. “Will you become a monster that devours blood. And live the long flow of time with me, Setsumi?” he starts to move close to her neck again.

“No,” the soft cry causes Kuran to freeze. “Please, don’t,” he leans away to finally see Setsumi staring at him but not the way he wanted. There were tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at him with unadulterated fear. He drops his arms away from her and took a few steps back to give her some room.

“Sorry,” Kuran said softly. “I took this too far. I won’t do anything. I apologize for frightening you,” Setsumi stayed quiet, keeping her guard up around the insane vampire.

“Your ride home should be here by now,” she nodded and followed him outside. Her fear was slowly giving way to a cold fury at Kuran’s actions. He had no right to touch her like that. No right!

“Nee-chan!” Yuuki was quick to wrap her arms around her sister. It took everything in Setsumi’s whole being not to toss her sister at Kuran and hide behind her father like she used to as a child. Both Cross sisters look up as snow begins to fall.

“It’s snowing,” Setsumi whispered, holding a pale hand out to let the snow fall onto her palm. She had always loved the snow and winter unlike Yuuki.

~o~   
  


“The holiday starts tomorrow!” one girl cried.

“We won’t be able to see Aidou for so long!” came from another. Setsumi rolled her eyes at their shouts.  _ ‘I wonder if they knew the truth, would they still act so excited?’ _ She mused to herself. She could feel a migraine coming along and rubbed at her head.

“Shut up!” Zero ordered and the crowd went quiet.

“Zero-kun!” Yuuki scolded him. Zero ignored her and turned to Setsumi.

“You should rest if your head is hurting,” he said softly to her. She shook her head then wince at the action.

“Otou-san said I’m not allowed to miss anymore Crossovers or patrol,” she explained as she pops two little red pills in her mouth. Setsumi moves to her area as the gates open and the Night class walks out. She tenses as someone stops behind her but she doesn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“I hope you do realize, Setsumi,” came Kuran’s voice. “I know what you told me was the truth,” that had her glancing over her shoulder at him. “So please, stop worrying,” she watches as he walks away.


	16. The Azure Portrait

“Yuuki, what are you doing?” Setsumi asked as she leans against the wall. She knew exactly what Yuuki was doing just now. She was watching Kuran like a lovesick puppy.

“Nothing, Nee-chan!” Yuuki exclaimed like the spaz she was. Setsumi crossed her arms and looked away.

“Hmm,” she pushes off the wall and heads towards the Sun dorms.  _ ‘I’m scared.’ _ Setsumi grasps at her head as that frighten child’s voice returns.  _ ‘I’m scared.’ _ She stumbles as that image of the woman returns.  _ ‘I’m scared!’ _ Setsumi glances over to the boys dorm and starts to move in that direction.

“Where are you going, Cross-chan?” she turned to the girl standing behind her. 

“Dorm president,” she muttered.

“I’ll remind you, even though we’re on break, we have rules. And it’s almost curfew,” the girl informed her. “Please remember, even if you’re on the Disciplinary Committee, you shouldn’t visit the boys’ dorm so casually.”

“Look, either way, I just know that this can’t be proper,” the girl suddenly went quiet as she stares at something behind Setsumi. She turns around to find Aidou at the boys dorm door. 

“Aidou, what the hell are you doing here?” she asked him as she walked over to him. “I know it’s break but that’s the boys’ dorm.”

“I don’t care what you say or how this may look, I’m not here to see Kiriyuu--” she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Aidou-san, what are you doing here?” the Dorm president butts in, pushing Setsumi to the side. “The Sun and Moon dorms are set up so that students can’t go between them.” 

“Sorry,” Aidou winks at the girl, “I ran away from my dorm.”

“You did what now?” Setsumi inquired.

“Just pretend that you didn’t see me,” he said as he pressed a finger to his lips.

“Oh, alright, them,” the Dorm president smiled. “But if I were on the Disciplinary Committee, I would punish you.”

“Thank you,” Aidou chuckled as she walked away.  _ ‘Good grief,’ _ Setsumi shook her head.

“Aidou,” Setsumi and Aidou turn to the boys dorm to find Zero standing in the doorway, “In case you’ve forgotten, the Night class is not supposed to enter the grounds of the Sun dormitories.”

“He’s right, Aidou,” Setsumi shrugged. “You should head back to your dorm.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to be there,” he told the two pale guardians. “So I am not going to go back.”

“Setsumi, go get a rope. We’ll drag him back,” she blinks in shock as Aidou suddenly disappears.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Aidou called as Zero runs after him.

“Really?” Setsumi deadpans as she stares after them.

~o~

Headmaster’s House

“Don’t waste my time with your stupid games,” Zero pants from the living room floor while Aidou sat on the couch looking smug.

“You realize this could have all been avoided if you had just helped me out from the start,” Yuuki poked her head in looking confused.

“What’s Aidou-san doing here, Nee-chan?” she asked.

“Apparently, Aidou is too much of a baby to stay in the Moon dorm by himself. So he’ll be staying here,” Setsumi explained.

“I’m not a baby!” Aidou exclaimed.

“Could of fooled me,” she smirked.

“Don’t you think he’d prefer Zero-kun’s room in the Sun dorm?” Yuuki suggested.

“Never,” both boys replied quickly. The girls giggled at the two before Yuuki turned to Aidou.

“Aidou-san, did something happen to make you want to run away?” she inquired.

“You know, I’m hungry,” he said causing Yuuki to hide behind her sister. “Oh come now, what are you afraid of? Just cook me something. Anything will be fine,” Zero stood up and glared slightly at the blond vampire.

“Oh, I’m going to need a soft bed to sleep in during the day,” Yuuki raced over to Zero to stop him from attacking Aidou. Setsumi moved to stand behind the annoying vampire. “And the linens must have a nice lavender scent. And as for a toothbrush, I prefer a small, soft head,” she smacks the blond on the back of the head.

“Ow!” he cried as he grips his head. 

“Stop being a pest,” she told him. “If you want that stuff go back to your dorm, otherwise sit there and be quiet,” Setsumi turns to Yuuki. “Keep an eye on him while we go cook.”

“Yes, Nee-chan!” Zero and Setsumi left for the kitchen.

~o~   
  


Setsumi and Zero looked up when Yuuki walked back into the kitchen.

“Yuuki, is something wrong?” Setsumi asked.

“Aidou-san ate everything but he’s still hungry,” Yuuki explained.

“What?” Zero questioned, shocked. “I cooked enough for four and he wants more?” 

“Yeah, he looks a little depressed,” Yuuki said. Setsumi sighed as she hopped off the counter she’d been sitting on while watching Zero cook and began to dig around in the drawers.

“Ah-ha!” she grabbed a white pill box and tossed it to Yuuki. “Here, give him these.”

“Okay,” Yuuki replied and left the kitchen.

“What was that?” Zero asked as she hopped back on the counter.

“Blood tablets Kuran left here,” she told him with a shrugged. “Do you need help making more food?”

“No, I don’t hate cooking,” Zero answered. “But if you want something particular, just tell me.”

“Spicy tofu with veggies,” Setsumi quickly told him gaining a chuckle from him.

“I knew you were going to say that,” he told her shooting her a small smile.

“You make it the best,” she replied with a smile of her own. “I better go check on Yuuki.”

“Alright, I’ll bring the food out when it’s done,” Zero said as she walked out of the kitchen. Setsumi was about to walk into the dining room when Yuuki’s voice stopped her.

“In what I remember from my earliest memory,” she leans against the wall to stay out of sight. “There are two vampires. The frightening vampire who tired to devour us and a frightening but kind vampire who killed the other to save us.”

“I adore the kind vampire, Kaname-sama. We owe our lives to him. But I think our relationship is a simple one, not a special one,” Yuuki explained to Aidou. 

“Simple, huh?” Aidou repeated. “Do you trust him no matter what happens?”

“It’s true. Sometimes I do have my doubts, but in the end, I really do trust him,” she answered. “Even if he betrays me, I’d be okay with it,” Setsumi closes her eyes then heads back to the kitchen.

~o~

Setsumi was helping Zero with clean up when she dropped a plate in her daze. Zero turned to her as she knelt down by the broken plate.

“What’s wrong with you?” Zero asked her.

“Sorry,” Setsumi muttered as she reached to pick up the shards. “Ouch!” she jerked her fingers back when a piece sliced her.

“Don’t touch the pieces,” Zero said. “I’ll--” He moved to step away.

“Zero, wait,” she stood up and walked over to him. “Here,” she holds her hand up to him. “Lick it,” Zero took a step forward and gently grabbed her hand. Setsumi felt her face flush as Zero licked her cut finger. She watched as his eyes began to glow red.  _ ‘I’m glad Yuuki and Aidou went to bed.’ _ Setsumi thought as she moved closer to Zero.

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “Take what you need.”

“Setsumi,” he whispered back as he lift her wrist to his mouth. He licked the inside of her wrist before biting down and starts to drink. Her eyes widen slightly as she stared into Zero’s red eyes. Unlike with Kuran, she didn’t feel afraid to be near him.

~o~

“That’s odd,” Setsumi said as she and Zero went to go check on their pest. “Where’d he go?” they stood in the empty living room.

“Maybe he finally changed his mind and headed back to the Moon dorm,” Zero suggested, sounding hopeful at the idea.

“What a freeloader,” she muttered.

“Tell me,” Setsumi glanced back to Zero. “What happened with you?”

“What do you mean?” she asked him. “Nothing happened.”

“Quit pretending,” Zero touched his lips with his fingertips. “I can tell. Look, you’re uneasy right now. Stop forcing it. You don’t have to smile around me,” Setsumi instantly collapsed on the couch startling Zero at the reaction. He watched as she covered her face with her hands.

“A few days ago, I got stuck in town with Kuran,” she fibbed slightly. Zero didn’t need to know that she had been at the same party as him. “And the way he acted towards me was,” Zero’s eyes narrowed as Setsumi started to shake. “Frightening. I don’t think I’ve ever been afraid of him as I had been in that moment,” she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“He wanted to turn me into a vampire, Zero,” she told him. “I think he would of done it if I hadn’t practically begged him to stop,” Zero pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

“I will never let that happen to you,” he told her. “I don’t care if it means making Kuran my enemy,” he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.


	17. Devil’s Awakening

Setsumi stared up at the ceiling to her dorm room, lost in thought.  _ ‘That day,’ _ She thought as she turned onto her side as she remembered the soiree.  _ ‘Was I afraid of Kuran or the threat of being turn into one of them?’ _ She glanced at her alarm clock and sighed, she got up and started to head to her father’s house.

As she walks through the empty dorm she glances down at the cafe area.  _ ‘Everyone has left, gone back to their homes, to their real parents.’ _ Setsumi thought heartbreakingly as she moved on.  _ ‘Somewhere in my heart, there’s an uneasiness that comes when I try to remember my past. Did our parents abandon us?’ _ The bloody woman flashed in her mind.  _ ‘Who am I, really?’ _ She enters the house and walks towards the kitchen. She stood in the doorway watching her family with distanced eyes.

“Oh, Sumi-chan!” she looks over to her father. “Dinner’s going to be ready in a minute, so go take a bath now if you want,” Yuuki sent a bright smile to her sister but Setsumi didn’t return it.

“Hm,” Setsumi replied to her father before walking away. Zero frown slightly at Setsumi’s behaviour.

“Nee-chan’s been rather distracted lately,” Yuuki said causing both males to look at her.

“What do you mean, Yuuki-chan?” Kaien asked his youngest in concern.

“Well, she’s been lost in thought and when she doesn’t think people are looking at her, she looks really sad, depressed you could say,” Yuuki explained, softly. “I’ve also notice she’s been taking her medicine a lot more recently.”

“When did you notice all of this?” Zero inquired. How had his klutzy sister noticed all these things before him. 

“I think it really started to show when she came back from wherever she was with Kaname-sama,” Yuuki told him, uneasily. Kaien turned to his son before he could hound Yuuki more.

“Zero, why don’t you go check on Sumi-chan?” he offered. Zero nods and storms out of the room. He knocks softly on the bathroom door.

“Sumi, you’ve been in that bath a long time, so the headmaster wanted me to check on you,” he explained. Zero frowned when she didn’t respond. “You alright?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Came her soft and distracted answer. Zero jolts in shock at Setsumi’s sudden scream of fright.

“Setsumi!” Zero shouted through the door. “What is it?” he starts to pound on the door. “Hey, Setsumi. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! It was nothing,” he heard the sound of water sloshing. “I’m getting out now.” Zero sighed and moved to walk away.

“Alright, then. I’ll see you at dinner, okay?” his eyes widen in shock as the door quickly opens and a hand grabbed his shirt. He glances back to see a pale, shaky arm showing through the gap in the door.

“Please,” Setsumi’s voice was shaking and he could hear the desperation in it. “Stay here for a while.” 

“What’s wrong?” Zero asked her, gently.

“I tried to remember my past,” she replied softly. “But then--”

“You and Yuuki were left. The two of you were just abandoned in a desolate location where vampires are known to roam, right?” he explained, softly. “If your parents were vampire hunters or connected to the Vampire Hunter Association, what you’re thinking would make sense.”

“But Otou-san said there was no such incident,” she said.

“The association records. Perhaps if you read them yourself, you might find something new. What do you think?” Zero offered. It was quite for a long moment before Setsumi looks up at him and nods her head determinedly.

“It sounds like a plan.” 

~o~

“Are you sure you two really want to do this?” their father asked them as they walked  towards the Association. The two teens had been surprised to find their adoptive father waiting for them at the top of the stairs that went to the town this morning. Though Zero was suspicious that he and his old mentor were up to something. “I can’t recommend visiting that place,” Setsumi bit her lip and turn to Zero.

“Maybe we should listen to him, Zero,” she suggested in concern for him. “It might not be okay for us to go,” Zero turned to her. 

“Don’t you want to see things with your own eyes?” he asked her. Setsumi gives a slight nod in answer but her eyes still shone with worry.

“To be honest, I’m more worried about Zero-kun right now then Sumi-chan,” Kaien said. “His current situation is rather delicate, so--”

“They won’t kill me the second I walk in the door just because I’m a vampire now,” Zero quickly butts in as he starts to notice Setsumi tensing.  _ ‘He’s trying to get her to change her mind.’ _ He thought angrily.  _ ‘But why though? What is he trying to hide from her?’ _

“That’s true, but--” Zero quickly turns to the two adults following them.

“Besides, what are you two doing following us around, anyway?” Zero inquired. “This isn’t some parent-teacher conference.”

“We’re just worried because it’s only the two of you, right?” Kaien explained as he turned to Yagari for backup. Yagari just scoffed and looked away. Zero rolled his eyes then grabbed Setsumi’s hand and began to lead her away from the two.

~o~

“Wow,” Setsumi whispered as they entered the Association. This was the first time she had ever seen the Association.

“This is the headquarters of the Vampire Hunters’ Association,” Kaien told his daughter. 

“Um,” Setsumi glanced around nervously at all of the strangers staring at them. 

“It’s not you that they’re staring at,” Zero said to her to ease her nerves.  _ ‘I really don’t like this place.’ _ Setsumi thought as she moved closer to him.

“Later,” they turn to Yagari.

“Where are you going, baka-sensei?” she questioned curious as he walked away from them.

“Perhaps he has a girlfriend that he would like to see,” Kaien offered.

“Doubtful,” Zero replied. They started to walk down the hall.

“Hmph,” they stopped and turned to a burly man. “There should be a spell on this building to repel vampires. Guess that means you’ve already been tamed, huh?” the man said. “Ah, I can see your tattoo,” Setsumi quickly steps into his line of view.

“I’d watch my mouth if I were you,” she hissed at the man. “Or I might just use you for target practice.”

“Oh,” the man laughed. “So this brat’s your master, huh?”

“What did you just call me?!” Setsumi exclaimed while Zero sniggered.

“That’s enough, now,” the group looked over to the new addition. “Zero is indeed our alley. He was born into the distinguished Kiriyuu family and now has the powers of a vampire,” the burly man left as the feminine looking man walked towards them. “He’ll become a powerful asset to us.”

“It’s been a long time, President,” Zero said.

“Goodness, how you’ve grown, Zero,” the man replied before zoning in on Setsumi. “Oh, my. Is this your girlfriend?” Zero grabs her hand and pulls her towards him, silently answering the question.

“We’ve come to have a look at the society’s reports from ten years ago,” he told the man.

“Ten years ago?” the president repeated as he finally leans away from Setsumi. 

“Yes,” Kaien spoke up. “I would like to see them, as well.”

“Hmm,” the man hummed then leads the trip through the building. “These records aren’t meant to be shown to the public. I’m allowing you to see them only because Cross-san asked me,” Setsumi turned to Zero.

“Zero,” He turned to her. “This man is a very important person, right? So why is he friends with Otou-san?”

“Do you mean to tell me that you actually don’t know?” Zero inquired shocked. 

“Know what?” she asked confused. Zero went to speak when the President spoke up.

“We’re here,” Setsumi’s eyes widen at the large doors in front of them. “These are our archives,” they entered the room and it was filled to the brim with books.

“The room holds extensive records of the long war between vampires and vampire hunters,” Setsumi stopped walking and gazed at the floor. 

“You want to stop?” Zero asked her gently. She jolts and turns to him.

“I’m fine,” Zero held in the sigh at the usual answer she’d been giving him lately. “This is important. I need to remember my past, for both Yuuki and I,” she looks away. “It’s just a little nerve wrecking,” Zero gently caress her cheek and Setsumi smiles at him gratefully.

“Come with me, Zero,” the two pale teenagers look towards the president. “Let us look at the unsorted records,” Zero follows after the man.

“The records from ten years ago seem to be here,” Setsumi turned to her father. She walks over to him as he starts to set some book on the table. “Alright. I gathered the records dating from around the time you were born.”

“You might notice something if you study them yourself,” Setsumi glances at the books with a determine expression. She opened the books and started to read them.

~o~

“My last field report,” she read from the fifth book she was studying. “Three bodies exterminated, as ordered. Report complete. Postscript: Starting tomorrow, I will focus primarily on my day job. Kaien Cross,” Setsumi’s eyes widen in shock.

“Kaien Cross?!” she repeated, loudly.

“Aaah!” Kaien cried in alarm and snatched the book from her hands. “That’s a report from sixteen years ago!” she stared at her father as he hid behind the book.

“You used to be a vampire hunter?” she questioned.

“I’m sorry for not telling you before,” his voice was muffled from the book. “You’re my daughter. I just didn’t want you to know that I used to kill vampires,” Setsumi stared at him for a moment before turning back to the books on the table.  _ ‘That’s the second thing he’s lied about to us.’ _ She thought to herself.  _ ‘What else is he hiding from us?’ _

“It’s alright,” she finally said after a long moment of silence between the two. “Your still my Otou-san. That’s in the past.”

“Sumi-chan!” Kaien said tearfully.

“Anyway, I wouldn’t have found it if you hadn’t gotten your reports all mixed up,” she told him as she grabbed a green book. “I need reports from ten years ago,” she starts flipping through the pages when she finally found the page.  _ ‘This is it.’ _ She thought before shrieking in shock as the page burst into flame. She quickly dropped the book onto the table.

“Setsumi, what’s wrong?” she heard Zero ask. “What is that?”

“I don’t understand,” Setsumi said as she stared at the flame. Zero walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. “When I tried to read it, the page suddenly,” she trailed off. “It’s the page that recounts that winter, ten years ago.”

~o~

As soon as they arrived home, Setsumi hid herself inside her room. She curled up on her bed and stared blankly at the wall.  _ ‘Why?’ _ She wondered.  _ ‘It’s like something doesn’t want me to remember my past. Our memories start with that night. But anything before that.’ _ She squeezes her eyes shut. A woman with long hair and a familiar dress appeared in her mind eye. The woman had blood running down her forehead. 

_ ‘I’m scared.’ _ Setsumi gasped in shock as her eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up and looked around the room but it was empty beside her. She brought her knees up to her chest and held them tight as she pressed her face into them. Setsumi looks up when someone knocks on the door.

“Who’s there?” she asked.

“It’s me,” came Zero’s voice. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” she answered. Zero opens the door and walks into the room. He takes in the desponet figure on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her as he shuts the door.

“Nothing,” Setsumi shrugged indifferently. Zero sits down on the end of the bed.

“That’s not the truth, is it?” he questioned. She glanced towards his back. “What you were really doing was thinking about your past, about the page that burned at the association headquarters.”

“You always could figure me out, Zero,” she replied softly before sighing. “It just feels like there’s something going on. Someone’s trying to prevent us from remembering our childhood and what happened ten years ago.”

“And I don’t think that person calculated my curiosity or stubbornness into their plans,” Setsumi gave a dry chuckle.  _ ‘I wonder if someone erased our memories.’ _ She squeezed her hands into fist.  _ ‘The only one who would know anything would be Kuran.’ _ She turned to look at Zero to already find him staring at her with a sad and concern look.

“What’s with that look?” she inquired as she turned to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and ran it through his hair. “Why do you look so worried?” he leaned into the touch.

“You don’t want me to worry about you, Sumi?” he asked. Setsumi’s eyes widen slightly as she let her hand drop to his shoulder.

“That’s not what I meant,” she looked away from him. “I just don’t want you to waste what time you have left worrying about me. Please, don’t worry. I’m alright. So, just focus on yourself now,” Zero grabs the hand that’s still on his shoulder and stares at her with a serious look.

“Zero,” she tilts her head, her voice soft.

“Sumi,” he returned just as soft before slowly leaning in. Setsumi gasps as Zero pierced her with his fangs. She gripped onto his shirt as he starts to drink.

“Why don’t you stop me?” he asked her, angrily as he pulled away. “Drinking your blood like this, it’s the only way that I can survive! Don’t you understand?” she just stared at him quietly.

“You’re my victim, Setsumi! So that’s why in return, you have every single right to make me suffer,” he told her. Setsumi’s eyes locked on his glowing tattoo. “You can make me worry, or drag me into danger, whatever you want!”

“Drinking your blood like this, it’s the only way I can survive, and that’s why I don’t mind using whatever’s left of my life if it’s for you, Sumi,” he told her. Setsumi felt her eyes start to water as she placed her hand over his heart. She grips the shirt in her hand as she starts to cry softly. Her head leaning against his chest. Zero tightens his arms around her as he leans his head against her’s.

“I’m scared,” Zero clenched his teeth together at the small response. “I’m so scared, Zero. Just what happened in our past?”

~o~

Setsumi glowers at the ground as they waited for Kuran and his group to show up. Her eyes were still red and irritated from last night crying fest.

“Welcome back, Kaname-sama,” Yuuki greeted the group happily. “You see, the Headmaster just told us that you were going to come back early,” she explained.

“I just wanted to see you, Yuuki-chan,” he told her. Setsumi rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Zero. “Here, I have a present for you.”

“Oh, thank you so much.”

“It’s a rose encased in resin. These roses bloom only once every ten years,” Setsumi looked up at that.  _ ‘That sounds familiar.’ _ She thought in confusion. “It’s a rare item, so I decided to get it. Would you have preferred food?” Kuran asked when Yuuki remained silent.

“Uh, no! I was just thinking how beautiful it is,” she said. Kuran smiled gently and moved over to Setsumi.

“Here,” he held his hand out to her. She stared at it for a moment before holding her hand out. He dropped a silver and gold case into her hand. In the middle of the metal work was resin that held a few tiny snowflakes. She gasps softly at how beautiful it was.

“Those are real snowflakes,” he told her. “The man who makes these only does a few every ten years or so. I thought you would like it.”

“I do,” she said. “Thank you, Kuran,” he nods and turns to Zero.

“I have a life-sized voodoo doll for you, Zero.”

“I don’t want it,” Zero quickly answered causing Setsumi to giggle. The group starts to walk away when Setsumi called to their leader. Kuran turned to her, hiding his shock.

“I’d like to talk with you later, if I could,” she requested.

“Just the two of us?” he inquired. Setsumi grits her teeth to hold back what she truly wanted to say to him.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Fine then. I’ll see you tonight,” Kuran replied then continued to walk to the Moon dorms. Setsumi looks up when Zero places a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I’m fine, honestly,” she smiled at him. “The crying helped.”


	18. The Subordinate’s Trap

Setsumi stares at the little vase with the snowflakes in it.  _ ‘Every ten years this is made. That seems to be a theme.’ _ She thought as she placed the vase on her nightstand.  _ ‘Just like that night ten years ago was my beginning. Kuran, why were you there that night? Who took away our memories?’ _ She glances back at the snowflakes.  _ ‘And if that truth is uncovered, what will happen?’ _ Setsumi sighes as the little girl’s voice returns.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said to the empty room. “I need to know what happened,” she walked over to the door and placed her hand on the knob to open it. She gasps in fright at the blood covering her hand and the doorknob. Setsumi yanks her hand away and the blood disappears. She stares at her hand in fear.  _ ‘What was that?’ _

~o~

“Thanks for everything today,” Yuuki told the Night class as they passed her. Setsumi stood next to her with her arms cross and her gaze on the floor. “So have a good night. See ya,”

_ ‘He’s going to eat me!’ _ Setsumi flinches at the high pitch voice. She jerks her head up when someone stops in front of her.

“I’ll see you later, Cross-chan,” Kuran told her.

“Yeah, sounds good,” she replied. The Cross sisters watch him leave the room before the younger turns to the older.

“Why do you need to speak with Kaname-sama?” Yuuki asked her.

“He might be the only one who is able to answer my questions,” Setsumi replied. “Now, let’s go turn that in,” she looks up at the room and her eyes widen in alarm. She stumbled back into the wall and the blood disappeared once again.

“Nee-chan, are you okay?” Yuuki inquired in concern.

“Yeah, fine,” she said. “You go on ahead, Yuuki. I’ll be right there,” Yuuki hesitates for a moment then nods her head. Setsumi watches her sister leave before turning back to the room.  _ ‘It’s just an illusion.’ _ She told herself.  _ ‘Just like with the bathtub and doorknob.’ _ She rushes out of the room and down the hall. She stops at a window and leans her hand against the ledge. She frowns when her hand made a squish sound. Setsumi looks down then quickly whips her hand away.

She turns her hands over but there’s no blood on them.  _ ‘It’s not real. It’s just a trick my mind is playing.’ _ Setsumi thought in panic before whipping her whip on the asshole, who decided to sneak up on her. Her eyes grow larger as Kuran simply holds the end of her whip in his hand. It crackled and zapped at his hand.

“Setsumi,” he greeted her calmly.

“Kuran, I--” she stumbled towards him as he yanked on the whip. He wrapped his arms around her and she stood very still, not understanding what was going on.

“What scared you?” he asked her. “Calm down, Setsumi,” she hadn’t realized her breathes were coming in short burst. Her arm holding the whip drops as her mind continues to race.

“I’m so sorry,” Setsumi said then continued to repeat the saying. 

“It’s alright, Setsumi,” Kuran pets her white locks. “It’s alright. Setsumi, what did you want to talk to me about?” she pushed herself away from him.

“There’s something I need to ask you,” she told him. Setsumi looked up into his eyes but the words she wanted to say wouldn’t come out.

“Please, don’t worry,” Kuran said as he cupped her cheek. “No matter what you ask, Setsumi, my feelings for you will never changes, no matter what.”

“Feelings?” Setsumi questioned. “What feelings?”

“I’ve never actually said it aloud to you, have I?” Kuran pulls her back to his chest. “Setsumi, I love you, more than anyone. If it were at all possible, I would take them away, all of your fears and anxieties,” Setsumi pushes herself out of his hold and runs down the hall. Not paying attention to where she was going as long as it was away from him.

“Setsumi!” she gasped as she ran into something hard. The person’s arms locked around her waist causing her to panic and starts to struggle. “Setsumi, it’s me!” she looked up to connect with Zero’s worried lavender eyes.

“Zero,” she whispered and the fight drained out of her. She leaned against his chest and gripped his jacket in her hands.

“Are you alright, Setsumi?” he asked her in concern, not used to such a reaction. 

“I had to do it,” she said suddenly. “I had to face Kuran and ask him. But I couldn’t find the words to do it when I had the chance.”

“Setsumi,” Zero whispered as he ran a hand through her hair. “You don’t have to rush things. You can always ask him those questions eventually,” she looks up at him with her large bluish-silver eyes. “So just take your time,” Setsumi shook her head.

“He told me,” she paused on how to tell him, worried about his reaction. 

“What, Setsumi?” Zero questioned. Setsumi bites her bottom lips and stepped out of his arms. 

“It’s nothing,” she replied looking towards the ground. “I’m just tired, is all.”

~o~

Setsumi rolls out of bed and slowly got ready for class. She knew at the pace she was going she’d be late for class. She opens the door and walks in. She freezes when she caught sight of the silver haired male standing in front of the class.  _ ‘Ichiru.’ _ Setsumi thought as they stared at each other.

“Cross-chan! If you’re going to take a seat, do it now,” the teacher scolded her.

“Yeah, yeah,” she replied as she sat down in her usual seat. She crossed her arms on the desk and placed her head on them.

“You don’t look too good, Setsumi,” she slowly raised her head and plopped it onto her hand.

“That’s Cross to you, Kiriyuu,” she replied as she took him in. “Your lucky Zero decided not to show up because otherwise, you’d be thrown out of that seat.”

“Is that so?” Ichiru smirked as he copied her pose.

“I don’t know what your planning but if you hurt Zero in anyway, I’ll kill you myself.” Setsumi hissed threateningly at him. Ichiru’s smirk widen though his eyes darken in anger.

“I look forward to it,” he said. “I don’t understand why he cares for you so much.”

“Neither do I,” she whispered.

~o~

Setsumi sighed as her space was bombarred by the Day class girls during break.

“You’re identical twins, right?” one girl asked. “But you don’t exactly match. You don’t have the same hairstyle.”

“No, but if everyone prefers it that way, then maybe I will cut it,” Ichiru casually said while messing with the bell in his hair.

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Setsumi watched him closely knowing the words were affecting him.

“Ichiru, you’re friendly. You’re not like your brother at all,” another girl said. 

“Don’t you think your being rude?” she inquired, not looking up from her book. The girls went quiet as they stared at her in confusion.

“What do you mean, Cross-chan?” one girl asked.

“Comparing Ichiru to Zero,” she replied. Ichiru looked at her in shock. “I think Ichiru is fine just the way he is, as the same for Zero. They might look the same and they may be twins but they aren’t the same person.”

“Besides, I don’t think the world could handle two Ichiru’s or two Zero’s,” she looks up to the group. “Now beat it, your giving me a headache.”

“Now, listen here, Cross-chan,” one girl bravely said before letting out an eep in fright at the glare Setsumi gave her. She stood up from her seat and slammed her hands on the desk, gaining the whole class attention. She leaned forward until she was an inch away from the girl’s face.

“I’ll only say this once more, get lost,” the girls quickly scattered and Setsumi sat back down, her attention back on her book.

“Thank you,” she glances over to Ichiru, pretending not to understand what he was thanking her for.

“What are you talking about?” she asked before looking over to the doors to the class. “You better go see what Zero wants,” Ichiru follows her glances then turns back to her, only to find her reading her book again. He feels a small smile on his lips as he stands up. 

“I’ll see you around, Cross-chan,” Setsumi gives him a lazy wave in goodbye.

~o~

Setsumi stands against the ledge of the roof staring up at the stars.

“I finished reporting in,” came Zero’s voice to her left.

“Great,” she answered. “I’m impressed with you, Zero. You’ve become very mature recently,” she looked up at him as he stood next to her and grabbed his hand. “You’re amazing, Zero.”

“I told you, you shouldn’t try to rush things too much,” he holds her hand gently. “Okay?”

“I’ve decided that I’m going to confront Kuran tonight,” Setsumi told him. “For ten years now, Kuran has been a consistent part of my life whether I wanted him to be or not.”

“What brought all this on?” he asked her.

“I know he’s hiding something from me and I need to know what it is,” she explained before standing up. “I need to go,” she turned to jump down but Zero held tight to her hand. “Zero?”

“Forget it,” he said after a moment of staring at her. “You should go.”

“I’ll be back, I promise,” Zero eyes widen at the promise he made her was given back to him. He turned back around to stop her from leaving but it was too late, she was already gone. Setsumi raced through the grounds heading towards the swan fountain.

“Setsumi,” she stared at the Pureblood waiting for her by the fountain. “I’ve been waiting,” she walked towards him with a determine expression. “What is it?”

“I want you to tell me the truth, and don’t evade me this time,” she demanded.

“Evade you?” Kuran repeated shocked. “Ah, like you did when I said I love you?” Setsumi looks away from him. “That’s how I truly feel. You find my love repulsive?” 

“Yes,” she told him, honestly. “I can’t return the feelings, sorry.”

“I see,” was his replied. Kuran tries to cup her cheek but Setsumi quickly slaps it away. “Setsumi.”

“Why does it have to be me?” she glared at him. “Why couldn’t it be Yuuki? She’s absolutely in love with you. Why couldn’t you pick her?” she took a calming breath.

“Kuran, you have something to with our forgotten past, don’t you?” she inquired. They stared at each other before Kuran smirked.  _ ‘That smug bastard!’ _ Setsumi grabs a hold of his uniform. “It’s true! Why don’t you tell us what happened?”

“I have, no, I need to know what really happened! I won’t stay in the dark anymore! I hate it when you use this bond between us to avoid the issue!” she shouted, her body shaking in rage.

“Don’t be silly,” she stares up at him with wide eyes. “Let things remain just as they are. Be happy in this academy a while longer, okay?”

“What?” she whispered.

“The truth you seek might be covered with blood. Even then, would you still want to know?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she answered.

“To be honest, I’ve been afraid, wondering if the only person who gives me warmth will change, afraid that when she finally learns the truth about everything, she will hate me more than before,” Kuran explained.

“The only way to find out is for you to tell me the truth,” Setsumi replied.

“Alright. Then prove it to me, Setsumi. Be my lover,” her eyes widen in surprise.

“What? No way!” she tries to yank herself out of his hold. “Let go, Kuran!” she clawed at his hand. “This is sick! Let go of me!”

“Setsumi, if you prove it to me, then I promise I will tell you everything,” he tried to persuade her. “That’s all I am asking of you.”

“You’re lying!” she cried.

“I’m not. If you want to know the truth, hear what I am saying,” he said slightly relieved as she stopped struggling. What Kuran didn’t know was that he had just fallen into her trap. With a strong push, Setsumi sent Kuran tumbling into the fountain behind him.

“Setsumi!” she turned around at the call. Zero was running towards her.

“Zero!” she let out a light sob and ran into his arms. Zero held her tight as he glared at Kuran, watching him climb out of the fountain.

“Stay the hell away from my girlfriend, Kuran. This is your only warning,” Zero snarled at the dripping Pureblood before escorting Setsumi back to the dorms.


	19. The Fake Lovers

Zero opens the door to her room and quickly closed it behind them. He looked down at the violently shaking girl in his arms. He’s never seen Setsumi so afraid before. 

“Zero,” she looked up at him with tearful eyes. “Stay, please. Please, stay with me,” her grip on his uniform was so tight it was close to ripping it.

“Of course,” Zero answered brushing her bangs out of her face. He already knew that there was a backup uniform and toiletries for him in her closet. It was a rare occurrence for him or Yuuki to stay with Setsumi during nights like this. Usually, she would stay with the Headmaster. Zero turned away to allow Setsumi to change into her nightwear before shrugging out of his jacket, vest, and tie. He placed Bloody Rose next to Khione on the nightstand. He waited for her to get settle in the bed before laying on top of the covers. He watches her slowly fall asleep before following her into dreamland.

_ ‘Be my lover.’ _ Setsumi frowns in her sleep as she turns over and cuddles into Zero’s side.  _ ‘They say when we grow up, we’ll be like Okaa-sama and Otou-sama.’ _ She whimpers at the familiar young boy’s voice. A image of someone playing with her hair flashes in her mind.

_ ‘You will be mine!’ _ A sinister voice shouts as a hand reaches out to her from the shadows. Setsumi jerks awake with a scream. She clutches at her head as Zero jolts into awareness.

“Setsumi,” he sits up with her and pulls her to his chest.

“My. . .my head hurts,” she whispered. Zero glances at the pill bottle sitting in plan view but doesn’t reach for it. He just holds her tight and gently runs his hand through her curls.

“It’ll pass,” he told her. “It was just a nightmare.” ‘ _ but what if it wasn’t?’  _ Was Setsumi’s consuming thought as she clung to Zero.

~o~

Zero was the first to get up the next day. He quickly got dressed and waited for Setsumi outside her room door. When the door open, she glanced at him.

“Morning,” she whispered as she shuts the door.

“Morning,” he replied. “Are you hungry?” Setsumi shook her head. Zero nods and they start walking towards class.

“Nee-chan! Zero-kun!” both pale teenagers turn back at the call. Yuuki ran towards them with Yori not far behind. 

“Good morning,” Yori greeted the two older teens.

“Morning,” they replied softly. Yuuki looked at her siblings in concern.

“Is something wrong, guys?” she asked them.

“No, nothing, Yuuki-chan,” Setsumi answered.

“We should get going,” Zero said. The group of four head towards the door before freezing at what greeted them. Kain looked to the white haired girl.

“We’re following the orders of President Kuran,” Kain told her. “We shall stay by your side and watch over you, Setsumi-sama,” Setsumi’s eyes widen in shock as the vampires bowed to her. ‘ _ I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill him and I’m going to enjoy it’ _ was Setsumi’s first thought.

“Nee-chan, what’s going on?” Yuuki asked her but Setsumi didn’t reply. Setsumi was jolted out of her frozen state when someone grabbed her hand. She looked up to find Zero staring down at her.  _ ‘He’s making a claim.’ _ She realized.

“Let’s go,” he said.

“Yeah,” she tightens her hold on his hand as they walk pass the group of vampires. She tenses as they start to follow them and from Yori and Yuuki’s whisperings. It also didn’t help that the Day class was talking about her as she passed them. Setsumi quickly turns to the small group of Night class students.

“I don’t know what Kuran told you but get lost,” she told them.

“Shut up, Setsumi Cross,” Aidou snapped. Her eyes looked at him in shock for a moment before narrowing dangerously. She rushed him and grabbed him by the front of his uniform.

“Nee-chan!” Yuuki cried in alarm.

“What did you say to me?” Setsumi hissed to the blond. Aidou stared at the girl holding him with wide eyes.  _ ‘What happened to the shy, soft-spoken girl that used to hide behind her mother’s legs or in her father’s neck?’ _ He wondered when he was given a rough shake. “Well?”

“For whatever reason, our Lord Pureblood, Kaname-sama, has deemed you special,” he told her. She slowly let go of his uniform. “So we must treat you in the proper manner. You’re just a human girl. You wouldn’t understand. See this involves our pride as Aristocrats.”

“You can take your Aristocrats pride and shove it up your ass,” she replied giving him a small push with her fingers. She spun around and walked back over to a smirking Zero, taking his hand again before walking to class.

~o~

_ ‘What exactly did that bastard tell them?’ _ Setsumi mused as she stared down at her notebook.  _ ‘Did he tell them that we were lovers?’ _

“Alright, everybody, please solve this problem,” she heard the teacher say.  _ ‘Why is he doing this? Can’t he tell that I’m with Zero?’ _ She rubbed a hand across the bridge of her nose.  _ ‘You will be mine!’ _ Setsumi gasped at the voice before fainting.

“Nee-chan!” Yuuki exclaimed in shock.

“What’s wrong, Cross-chan?” Zero ignored their teacher as he picked Setsumi up bridal style and took her to the infirmary.

~o~

Infirmary

“Are you alright?” Zero asked her once she finally came too. Setsumi glanced around the infirmary in confusion before remembering that she had fainted in class.

“I’m fine,” she replied. “The last few days have been stressful. I just need some rest.” Zero let out a relieved sigh. “I’m so sorry. I’m always making you worried.”

“This isn’t about me,” he told her.

“Yeah, but,” Zero shook his head and sat down on the bed.

“This is what Kuran does. It’s just a game to him,” he explained. “You decided to face him for real this time. You can’t back down.”

“It wasn’t worth it,” she muttered, “He’s never going to tell me until it suits him best.”

“Most likely,” Zero agreed as he stood up from the bed. “I’ll come get you after class. Get some rest.”

“Alright,” Setsumi turns to her side and grabs his hand before he could leave. “I love you, Zero,” he stared at her with wide eyes. “Just remember that I will always love you no matter what,” she yawned tiredly as her eyes fluttered close.

“What do you think is going to happen, Sumi?” he muttered as he left the infirmary. A few hours later, Setsumi stirred awake at the feeling of someone hovering over her. She cracks an eye slightly open and spies Ichiru standing beside her with a confused look.

“You know,” Ichiru snaps out of his daze and stares as she sits up. “I’m not really into creeps,” she glances at the glass vial in his hand. “What’d you got there, Kiriyuu-san?”

“What are you doing?” they both look over to see Aidou enter the room. 

“For someone who’s supposed to protect me, your doing a terrible job,” Setsumi commented, smirking when he sent her a small glare. Ichiru starts to walk out of the room but he’s stopped by Aidou.

“I will take whatever it is you have in your hand,” Ichiru hands him the vial. “I will make sure to report this to Kaname-sama.” 

“Do as you wish,” Ichiru replied casually. Setsumi raises an eyebrow when Aidou turned to her.

“Well,” she waved her hand. “Carry on,” Aidou rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room.

~o~

Setsumi rolled out of the bed and tossed on her jacket and ribbon. She fixes her hair before looking over to the door when someone knocks.

“Setsumi, can I come in?” came Zero’s voice.

“Sure,” Zero opens the door and steps in, Yuuki right behind him. Yuuki quickly tosses herself into her sister’s arms.

“I was so worried, Nee-chan,” she told her.

“I’m alright, Yuuki-chan. I was just tired,” Setsumi said to calm her.

“Classes are over now,” Zero said as he watched the two sisters. “Do you think you can eat something?” Setsumi went to answer when Aidou barged into the room.

“Kuran-sama has asked for you. Come with me,” he told Setsumi. “Kiriyuu, Yuuki-chan, you too,” he left the room as quick as he entered it.

“You know,” Yuuki and Zero turned to Setsumi. “I really dislike this new Aidou. He’s more of a pain in the ass then the annoying Aidou,” Zero chuckled as he followed after her. They quietly followed Aidou through the halls.

“So, Cross-chan, you and Yuuki-chan lost your memories of the past, have you?” Aidou inquired.

“Yes,” Setsumi answered. “We have. Why do you want to know?”

“I took it upon myself to look into the matter,” he replied. 

“You lot are mega creeps,” she deadpanned while Yuuki freaked out.

“You’re so wrong!” Aidou exclaimed. “I wouldn’t look into your past if someone begged me to. What I was talking about is Kaname-sama’s past.”

“I assume you know by now that Kaname-sama’s parents have since passed away, so I did some investigation surrounding their deaths,” he explained. “I looked and when I reached any sort of clue, it’d been deleted or burned,” her eyes widen in shock.

“It was a deliberate cover-up, just like what happened with your memories,” Setsumi remembers the page from the Association that burst into flames. “And now Kaname-sama has taken it upon himself to treat a human girl like you as his lover. Do you know why?”

“What?” She bites out, darkly.

“Because your new status means the rest of us are now forced to protect you,” Aidou informed her. “It would seem to me that Kaname-sama knows that something is going to happen to you,” he lead them to a clearing and Setsumi could spy Kuran’s form leaning against a tree.

“I’m going to take my leave now,” Aidou told them. “I don’t want to hear that either of you,” he stares pointly at Setsumi and Zero, “were rude to him.”

“Aidou, if you don’t leave in the next second, all you’ll be worried about is the broken nose I’m about to give you,” Setsumi threaten causing Aidou to run away. She sighed as she turned to were Kuran sat.

“Setsumi,” she glances over to see him staring at her.  _ ‘Great, he’s spotted me.’ _ She sighed and starts walking towards him. Kuran shuts his book and turns to her. “Finally, we have time together. Come here,” he holds his hand out to her. “There’s nothing to hold us back now.”

“I swear,” Setsumi sits on the edge of the purple pillow, as far away from him as possible. “You’re all creeps. You being the king of them.”

~o~

“Why are you sitting so far away?” he asked her but she remained quiet, showing him her back. “I guess you still don’t understand, do you?”

“I hope you get a nasty sunburn,” she replied nastily. Kuran smirked at the response.

“I’m quite alright,” He said, earning a huff from the white haired girl. “You’re taking things too seriously,” Setsumi raised an eyebrow.

“Your telling people I’m your lover. So, yeah, I’m taking this seriously,” she told him. “I’m with Zero. So stop telling people we’re together,” she turns to him to stare him down. “Now tell me about my past.”

“This isn’t the best time,” he looked away from her. “You look so scary right now that I don’t want to tell you.”

“Why you lying, manipulative--”

“Nee-chan!” Setsumi paused in her outburst to turn to Yuuki. Her little sister was staring at her with tearfilled eyes.

“Yuuki,” she whispered and took a step towards her but Yuuki ran off before Setsumi could figure out what was wrong. “Yuuki!” the rest of the group went quiet as a group of Day class girls began to whisper loudly.

“Seems you have nothing to do, Kiriyuu. Please shoo away the Day class students before they raise a fuss,” Kuran requested. Zero turned to the group and glared at them. They quickly disappeared. Setsumi turns on Kuran, her body shaking with fury.

“Don’t you dare treat Zero like a slave!” she shouted at him. “And how could you do this to Yuuki? You knew about how much she cared for you and you toyed with her!”

“I heard you weren’t feeling well today, Setsumi,” Kuran said calmly causing Setsumi to go quiet in confusion.

“I’m fine. I’ve just have a lot on my mind lately,” she said.

“Was it me you were thinking about?” he asked her.

“Don’t think so highly of yourself!” she responded quickly. “If I were to think about anyone, it would be Zero.”

“I’ve decided I’m going to give the Night class a few days off,” Setsumi and Zero shared a perplexed look. Just what was Kuran playing at. “That’ll give you a small reprieve from the night patrols.”

“I’m so confused,” she whispered as she plopped down on the pillow again. Her head in her hands.

“I’ve waited a long time for this,” Kuran told her while ignoring what she had just said. “I’m glad this day has come,” Setsumi ignores him as she stares at the grass in front of her.  _ ‘His obsession with me reminds me of someone but who?’ _ she wondered. “The sun is setting now. I hate the thought of saying goodbye,” she’s quick to her feet.

“I don’t,” she said then walks away from him, grabbing Zero’s hand as he held it out to her. “I’m hungry.” 

“I would say so, you haven’t eaten all day,” Zero replied as they walked to the Headmaster’s house.

“I hope whatever Otou-san made is edible,” she told him gaining a laugh. “Yuuki’s never going to forgive me for this, is she?” 

“I’m sure once the shock wears off, she’ll be more understanding,” Zero said. Setsumi glances towards him.

“I’m sorry you had to witness that,” she said, “It couldn’t have been easy.”

“It’s okay,” he replied then stopped by the stairs to the house and turned to her. “Just remember what I told you before. I will never let you become vampire,” Setsumi stares at him for a moment before walking up the stairs and turned to him.

“I believe you,” she whispered then placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned in. their lips met in a soft kiss before the young lovers jerked away from each other when the front door open. 

“Come on in!” Kaien told his oldests cheerfully. “We have a very special menu for you tonight.”

“Ichiru?” Zero questioned as he spotted his twin over the headmaster’s shoulder. 

“I invited him,” Kaien told him. Setsumi sighed and dragged Zero in by his hand. She sat in-between the twins while Yuuki helped their father out. Yuuki walked into the dining room and placed the tray of drinks down on the table. She chuckled nervously at the awkward tension filling the room.

“Wow, you two are identical,” she said hoping to break the ice. “It’s amazing hold similar the both of you are!”

“Their nothing alike, trust me,” Setsumi muttered loud enough for them to hear. Ichiru stands up from the table just as Kaien walks in.

“Ta-dah!” he cheered as he walked in with his own tray. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“I’m leaving,” Ichiru told him.

“But dinner is finally,” Ichiru whispers something to Kaien. “Huh? You, what?” 

“Are you really going to run away like a coward again, Kiriyuu-san?” Everyone turned to Setsumi but her eyes were locked on Ichiru’s back.

“What was that?” Ichiru turned to her with a glare. Setsumi smirked as she placed her chin on her hands. Ichiru had to struggle to keep the glare on his face.  _ ‘That expression looks so much like her.’ _ He thought, longingly.

“Didn’t you say you were stronger now?” she questioned. “But yet, you act so weak still.”

“Setsumi,” Zero whispered warningly but Setsumi ignored it.

“It’s a shame really,” she shrugged, “All that potential gone to waste. I wonder how she would feel if she could see you now.” 

“You don’t know anything!” Ichiru shouted but Setsumi remained unfazed. 

“Then show me what I’m lacking on, Ichiru-kun,” the teen in question watched her confused as she waved to his empty chair. “Stay for dinner,” Ichiru slowly walks back to the table and sits down. Everyone stares at the two in shock.

“I’m glad you helped Otou-san with dinner, Ichiru-kun. That means it won’t be poisonous,” Setsumi smiles teasingly at the shocked boy. 

“Sumi-chan!” Kaien whined as he placed the bowl of soup in front of the four teenagers. Zero’s eyes widen at the dish then glances at Ichiru. He looks over when a bowl is pushed towards him. 

“Setsumi, you should eat,” Zero said to her.

“I know but you like it more so I want you to have it,” she replied as she stared out the window. Kaien watched his daughter interact with the Kiriyuu twins before her attention was drawn away. Her body went stiff and her hands clenched into fist. 

“Sumi-chan, what is it?” he asked her.

“Something’s coming,” she whispered.


	20. The Kiss of Thorns

Setsumi tosses and turns in her sleep as images keep popping into her dreams. She continues to fidget before waking up and gets out of bed. She paces around her small room while taking a few of her pills.  _ ‘Why can’t I sleep?’ _ She wondered tiredly as she sits down at her desk, her hand in her hands.

“Nee-chan!” Setsumi gasps, her eyes flying open. She stared around her room confused for a moment.  _ ‘I must of fallen asleep.’ _ She realized as she stood up and answered the door.

“Yuuki?” Setsumi raised an eyebrow as she spots Zero standing behind her. “What did you need?”

“It’s time for class, Nee-chan,” Yuuki told her. Setsumi’s eyes widen and she glances back at her alarm clock.

“Is it really?” she inquired, shocked.

“Nee-chan, are you okay?” Yuuki questioned in concern. Setsumi gave a small nod and turned back to her. 

“I’ll be ready in ten,” she told them then shuts the door.  _ ‘How did I lose all that time?’ _ She asked herself before quickly getting dressed.

~o~

She walked next to Zero as they were lead by the Night Class to their classes. Setsumi suddenly stops walking and turns to look out into the woods.

“Setsumi?” Zero whispered as he watched her. He looks in the direction she was staring at and frowned. Leaning against a tree was Shiki and his brother.  _ ‘But why did it make her stop to stare?’ _ Zero wondered before taking her hand.

“Setsumi,” he called to her.

“Hm?” she doesn’t look away from the two boys. Zero gently tugs on her hand finally gaining her attention. 

“Come on, let’s go,” he said softly.

“Yeah,” Setsumi answered in a slight trance and followed after him.

~o~

Zero watched Setsumi from the top of the class. She was still acting a bit dazed from whatever happened earlier. He had noticed the light bags under her eyes and even paler complexion when she opened the door this morning. He had heard the rattling sound of her pill bottle being open before she had left the room to join them. Right now, Setsumi was surrounded by some of the Day class girls and he could tell she was about to blow at any moment.

“Would you all get lost!” Setsumi shouted causing the group to shriek in fright then run off. Zero chuckled quietly to himself before looking over to the door when it open. He narrowed his eyes as his younger brother walks in. 

“So, you still finding ways to be involved with the Senate?” Zero asked him.

“That’s really none of your business, is it?” Inchiru inquired.

“Listen, if something happens to Setsumi, you’ll see a different side of me,” he warned Ichiru.

“So scary,” he smirked before walking away.

~o~

After classes were over, Setsumi wandered around the grounds with Aidou not too far behind her.

“Setsumi,” she glanced over to the swan fountain and found Kuran standing there.

“What? Are you stalking me now?” she snapped.

“It’s no fun always meeting up on school grounds,” he said, ignoring her comment. “Should we go somewhere tomorrow?”

“Oh for God’s sake!” Setsumi exclaimed then stormed over to Kuran. “When will you get it?” 

“There is no you and me! There is no  _ us _ ! We aren’t dating and we never will!” she shouted at him. “Why can’t you understand that? I’m with Zero, who I love very much and I’m never going to leave him!” Setsumi grunts in pain as images of a bloody room flashes in her mind and the little girl’s voice returns. She clutches at her head as the pain gets worse.

“What’s happening to me?” she asked him. “I don’t understand. Who are you to me? Who are you to Yuuki? How are we connected?”

“And why are you trying to hide it?” Setsumi questioned as she looks at him with wild eyes. She grabs his uniform jacket. “Tell me what happened, Kuran. I need to know the truth,” she lets out a soft gasp as a woman’s face pops into her mind.  _ ‘She looks like Yuuki.’ _ Setsumi thought fuzzily before fainting into Kuran’s arms.

~o~ 

Setsumi gasped awake in panic, her breathing was eradicate as she took in her surroundings. She let out a soft cry as she notices all the blood that painted the room and her hands. She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face in her arms.  _ ‘It’s not real.’ _ She told herself.  _ ‘It’s just a trick.’ _ Setsumi tenses when she hears the door open. 

“Sumi, are you awake?” the person asked. She quickly launches herself at the person and brought them to the floor, her hands around their neck. Zero noticed how heavily Setsumi was breathing and the wild look in her eyes.  _ ‘Out of the two of us, who was really running out of time?’ _ He thought as he closed his eyes. 

“Zero?” came a soft whisper from her.

“Are you alright?” he asked her, calmly.

“Why aren’t you fighting back?” her voice was still quiet.

“Sumi, I told you, you can do whatever you want with my life,” Zero reminded her and opened his eyes.

“Because you believe I’m your victim, Zero?” the smile that graced her face was one Zero had never seen on her before. It looked almost insane. “You’re so naive. Can’t you see that I’m the one you can never escape from?!” 

“I’m the one who’s forced you to play along with my selfishness,” Setsumi caressed his cheek. “Everything I’ve done, I was only doing those things for myself.”

“Sumi, you’re not making any sense,” Zero told her when he realized she was lost in a daze. Her eyes widen slightly, so she did hear him and could understand but her replies were jumbled. Zero bites his lip as he finally decided on what to do.  _ ‘She needs help and Kuran is the only one who would know how.’ _ He realized as he felt his heart breaking.  _ ‘I have to let her go to save her.’ _

“It sounds as if you’re desperately saying that you really do need me. But you’re wrong, Setsumi,” Zero sat up and her hand fell away from his neck and face. “The only one you really need is Kaname Kuran, and it has been that way from the very beginning.”

“Something is wrong with you,” he watched as the light in her beautiful eyes quickly disappears. Setsumi slowly shuffles away from him, her long hair hiding her face from view.

“Get out,” Zero clenches his eyes shut at the broken reply. He stands up and walks towards the door. He glances one look back at the huddled form on the floor.  _ ‘I’m sorry, Setsumi.’ _ He thought before walking out of the room. As soon as Setsumi heard the door closed, she began to cry softly. She looks up when cold wind began to rustle her hair. There standing before her was Kuran.

“What are you going here, Kuran?” she asked him as she stood on shaky legs. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. “No! Let go! Let me go!” Setsumi shouted weakly before going limp. Kuran looks up as the door to Setsumi’s room slams open. He stares at the pale teen.

“Kuran, I want to know what you intend to do with Setsumi,” Zero ordered as he watched the Pureblood pick her up and hold her close to his chest. She looked like a china doll in his arms.

“You will not betray her,” Kuran replied before disappearing in a strong gust of wind. Zero quickly covers his face against the wind until it stopped. When he turned back to the window, they were gone.

“Damnit!”

~o~

Kuran watched Setsumi as she muttered to herself.

“Red snow,” he heard her whisper. “The world is dyed in blood and I can’t see anything else.”

“Setsumi, stop,” he told her gently. “That’s enough. It’s time that you wake up before you go mad,” Her eyes close as he leans down and sinks his fangs into her neck. A few moments later, Kuran begins to feel her start to struggle.

“Kuran, what are you,” he quickly tightens his hold around her and covers her mouth with a hand. After another minute passes, Kuran lifts his head.

“Setsumi,” he wipes the lone tear from her eye. “Please, only you,” he bites his wrist and draws some blood into his mouth. He removes his wrist then kisses Setsumi, pushing the blood into her mouth and forcing her to swallow it. She began to struggle again but Kuran held onto her until every last drop was gone. Kuran pulls away and she stares up at him with wide eyes. 

“Have you woken, Setsumi?” he inquired as he wiped some of his blood off her bottom lip. “Do you remember who I am?”

“What have you done?” she asked him in a confused voice. Setsumi sat up and pushed him away gently. “Why? Why did you wake,” they both look up at the sound of a gun safely clicking off.

“I know that smell,” Zero glared down at the brunet vampire. “It’s Setsumi’s blood. However, now I sense two vampires! Kuran, you’ve turned Setsumi!” the brunet pureblood looks up at him smugly. 

“Zero, enough!” Zero freezes at the order. It was like that moment with Kurenai again. He looks down to Setsumi and focused in on her. Her eyes were filled with tears as she stared up at him. “He’s my younger brother,” she managed to say before her world went black once more. Zero stared at the two in shock as Kuran held her close.

“You’re. . .siblings?” he questioned confused.

“That’s right,” Kuran answered. “However, if I were truly born her younger brother, then I would have been much happier.”


	21. Spiraling Recollections

“What do you mean?” Zero asked Kuran.

“Setsumi is without a doubt a pureblood daughter of the Kuran family,” Kuran explained. “Even a pathetic vampire like you should be able to sense that,” he stood up with Setsumi in his arms.

“But then, you’re also something that hunts us. What will you do?” Kuran inquired before jumping down from the roof.

~o~

Ten Years ago. . .

Kaname opened the door to the windowless room their family was staying in.

“Onii-sama and Onee-sama are back!” the two pre-teens smiled softly as their younger sister raced towards them. “Welcome home, Kaname onii-sama and Setsumi onee-sama!” the small girl wrapped her arms around their waists. Kaname chuckled as he pats her head.

“It’s good to be home, Yuuki-chan,” Setsumi told her little sister before looking over to her parents. “We’re home, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama.” Haruka stood to receive his eldest hug. 

“Welcome home, my snowflake,” he whispered into her snow white hair. Kaname led Yuuki back to the couch before taking a seat into one of the chairs next to it. Juuri moved over to the other chair so Haruka could sit in-between his daughters on the couch. Both pureblood princesses snuggled into their father’s sides while their brother told their parents about the trip he and Setsumi went on.

“We went to see a rare rose that blooms only once every ten years,” Kaname explained then turned to Yuuki. “But we couldn’t bring it back with us,” Yuuki pouted at her brother.

“Why not?” she questioned.

“It withers as soon as you pick it, Yuuki-chan,” Yuuki looks at her sister. “But the next time it blooms, we’ll have it encased in resin. It’d be prefect for you, our little blossoming rose.” Haruka smiled at his eldest words.

“Did you find anything you liked on this trip?” he asked her. Setsumi instantly brightens and quickly pulls something out of her coat pocket.

“We were on our way home when we passed this man’s craft’s shop, Otou-sama,” She held out a small vase that had gold and silver metal work on the ends but the center was made of resin. “Do you see the little white dots?” Setsumi pointed them out for her father.

“Are those snowflakes?” he inquired curious.

“They are! Isn’t it amazing?” she gushed like a normal ten year old human girl would do. “Kana-chan bought it for me, isn’t he the best little brother ever, Otou-sama?” the eight year old in question blushed a deep red at his sister’s words causing his parents to share a knowing smile.

“The man that makes these only makes them every ten years or so,” Haruka listened to his daughter happily chat away with a gentle smile but he couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt and regret. The only reason that smile was his was because he took it away from his big brother. He was the reason his brother went truly insane. 

“Otou-sama?” Haruka focused back on Setsumi.

“Yes, my snowflake?” he replied.

“I was wondering if I could take Yuuki out to see the freshly fallen snow?” Setsumi asked hesitantly.

“You know she can’t go outside, Setsumi,” her father told her causing the tween to frown.

“How long does Yuuki have to stay here in this basement like some dirty secret?!” she exclaimed. Juuri stared at her eldest with sad eyes.

“Setsumi,” she said softly to calm her.

“It seems nowadays the Senate isn’t trying to control the power of our blood,” all three Kuran children stare up at their father. “They want to control our very existence as well.”

“Yuuki’s still young. We don’t want her to have anything to do with them,” Juuri explain in her motherly voice. “I know we’re being selfish, but we want to protect Yuuki.”

“I’m fine, I promise,” Setsumi turned to her sister, who smiled up at her. “So you don’t have to look so scared, Setsumi onee-sama, okay?”

“Okay, Yuuki-chan,” she whispered but Kaname noticed the sad look in his older sister’s eyes.

~o~

Kaname held onto his sisters as they huddled together on the couch. Yuuki was a quivering mess while Setsumi stared blankly at the doors, her arms holding them tight. He could tell by the look on her face that she was having a vision.

“It’s alright,” he whispered to Yuuki. She was sitting on Setsumi’s lap while he was tucked into her side. “We’ll stay with you.”

“I can smell lots of blood,” Yuuki whimpers. Kaname frowns at the scared tone in his little sister’s voice. But he knew that Setsumi was just as scared but better at hiding it. 

“It really hurts me to see you scared likes this,” he said aloud. “Maybe I have just been reveling in these happy times and avoiding it. But I have made up my mind now.”

“I will create a place for you both, where you won’t have to live in fear ever again,” Kaname vowed to his precious sisters.

“Okaa-sama is coming,” Setsumi whispered to them. The door open not a second later after she said that. The children looked over to their mother.

“Setsumi, Kaname, Yuuki,” Juuri said softly.

“Okaa-sama!” Yuuki jumped off her sister’s lap and ran over to her mother. “Okaa-sama, where’s Otou-sama?” Setsumi watched her mother from the couch with sad eyes, already knowing what was to come. Kaname walked over to the brunettes in concern when he didn’t see his father.

“I see,” he said after a moment of staring at Juuri. “I’m so sorry. I should have taken care of things with Rido myself,” Juuri walked over to her son.

“Thank you,” she told him. “Please keep taking care of Setsumi and Yuuki for us,” then placed a kiss to his cheek. She leans away and grabs Yuuki’s hand before turning to Setsumi. “Come along, Setsumi.”

“I’ll be right behind you, Okaa-sama,” Setsumi replied. Juuri nodded then leads Yuuki out of the room. Setsumi stood up from the couch and walks over to her little brother and brings him into her arms, holding him tight. 

“Sumi onee-sama?” he whispered.

“Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself when we’re gone, Kana-chan?” Setsumi requested as she pulled away from him. “Promise me you’ll be safe. That’ll be happy.”

“I promise,” Kaname felt tears well in his eyes as she places a kiss on the opposite cheek their mother kissed and placed something in his hand.

“Take care of it for me,” Setsumi ruffles his hair before walking into the room her mother and sister were in, ignoring her brother’s calls. Juuri opens her arm towards her eldest and Setsumi rushed into her mother’s embrace.

“Yuuki, Setsumi, I’m going to seal all your vampire genes and turn you into a human,” Juuri explained to her daughters. “Listen to me very closely, girls,” the two Kuran sisters focused on their mother. “Once I use this spell, I’m afraid I cannot be with you anymore,” Setsumi felt tears roll down her cheeks as blood began to stream down her mother’s face.

“But I’m so happy I’m able to do this for you,” Juuri told them with a small smile on her lips. “I don’t want you to hate me for making this decision for you,” Juuri held them close once again.

“Okaa-sama?”

“When you wake up, my darling daughters, you won’t remember anything,” she said, her voice cracking at the end.

“I will always love you, Okaa-sama,” Setsumi whispered to the woman before her world went dark.

~o~

Kuran watches as a single tear rolls down Setsumi’s cheek as he took them to the headmaster’s house. He stops in front of Aidou and Kain.

“So it turns out that Setsumi Cross is a pureblood vampire,” Kain stated. Aidou stares at the unconscious girl in Kuran’s arms.

“She’s your sister,” he said.

“Hanabusa, no other daughters were ever born to the Kuran family. And the only one that was died with Lord and Lady Kuran,” Kain told his cousin. 

“Actually, there was one other but Setsumi is the true daughter of Haruka and Juuri,” Kuran lied. The true parentage of his sister was not ready to be revealed yet. “And she is the child I was born to marry.”

“But that depends on Setsumi,” he walks towards the house. “If she still wishes it so. Why are you so surprised? It is not uncommon in a pureblood lineage for siblings to marry.”

“No, it’s not,” came Aidou’s soft reply.

“So the source of this threatening atmosphere throughout the Academy is coming from the person who’s after your sisters,” Kain guessed much to Kuran’s annoyance.

“You’re not going to ask who it is?” he inquired.

“We don’t obey you simply because you’re a pureblood,” Kain said. “We’ll keep watch no matter who the enemy is.”

“I’m taking advantage of you two,” Kuran said before entering the house. He went to Setsumi’s room and places her back on her bed.  _ ‘My body is burning up. My throat is parched.’  _ Setsumi thought as she slowly woke up. Her vision is blurry for a few moments before clearing up. 

“Sumi onee-sama,” she stared up at Kuran with wide glowing red eyes.

“Kana-chan,” she whispered as she sits up and reaches for him. “Kana, so thirsty.”

“It’s alright, Onee-sama,” he takes her into his arms. “I know what you need to do,” Setsumi quickly pushes him down on the bed and straddles him. She licks the column of his throat before gently piercing him with her fangs.

“Sumi, I’m sorry,” he told her as she began to drink. “I’m sorry I’ve brought you back into this hateful spell of blood,” Kuran closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around Setsumi. “Setsumi, perhaps I honestly did yearn for this day to come,” he said after a few moments of silence. Setsumi pulls away and stars down at him, her eyes wide with shock and fear. Kuran watched as the glowing red faded away to reveal her bluish-silver eyes.

“You see it?” he questioned.

“Yes,” she replied. “What was it? That frightening creature?” she moved off him and stood in the middle of the room, her back towards him.

“For ten years I’ve watched over you and Yuuki in place of our parents, the sisters who’d forgotten everything,” Kuran said he stood behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

“Kana-chan, stop that,” Setsumi took his arms off her.

“Why?” he asked her. “Your still my fiance,” she shook her head.

“We’re siblings, it’s wrong. Only,” 

“Beast do it?” she went quiet as he tilts her chin up. “We’re not human, Sumi onee-sama. Or will you leave me alone again?”

“Kana,” she whispered, sadly before a new smell caught her attention. “That smell,” she turns to the window. “I know it from somewhere.”

“Stay here, Onee-sama,” Kuran told her as he heads to the door. “I’ll be back soon,” he leaves the room Setsumi stares out the window.  _ ‘That blood, whose is it? And where is Zero? I need to see him. I have to explain what’s happen.’ _ She mused erratically.  _ ‘I have to see him. I have to talk to him.’ _ She opens the window and jumps out.

“Hold on, Setsumi Cross,” she narrowed her eyes at the annoying blond vampire. “I mean, Setsumi Kuran-sama. Kaname-sama has given us orders to stay here and protect you, no matter what happens.”

“Step aside now, Kain. Aidou,” she ordered. Setsumi began to walk away but Kain steps in her path.

“We can’t do that,” he told her. 

“Please, just go back to your room Setsumi,” she glares at Aidou.

“Get out of my way,” she hissed then moves pass him. “You two, if you want to avoid being reprimanded by Kaname, then I suggest you come along with me,” the two vampires groaned before following after the older vampire. Setsumi enters the Sun Dorm and quickly heads to Zero’s room. Just as she’s about to knock on the door, she could hear the safety to Bloody Rose click off. 


	22. Revival of the Mad Emperor

Setsumi’s eyes widen as she hears Zero cock his gun.  _ ‘He’s going to shoot me.’ _ She realized as her hand dropped from the door.

“Coming to talk?” he inquired. “You don’t really think that’ll make a difference, do you? Discussing things like turning humans into vampires, but of course you transformed from a vampire into a human.”

“On the other side of this door, I sense an arrogant pureblood who does nothing but toy with people,” Setsumi turns and leans against the door, her eyes sliding shut.

“Kill me.” she whispered, knowing he heard her. “Please, Zero. Kill me.” She waited for a few minutes before banging a fist on the door. “Shoot me, Zero! I don’t want to live like this! I don’t want to be a vampire!” 

“I . . . can’t. . .” Came the broken whisper from the other side of the door. Setsumi closed her eyes feeling tears sting her eyes. She turned away from the door and ran out of the dorms, ignoring Aidou and Kain on her way out.

“Wait!” she could sense Aidou following her. “Wait up, Setsumi Cross. Uh, I mean, Setsumi-sama. Don’t run around barefoot,” Setsumi stopped and checked her feet for cuts.

“Don’t tell me you hurt yourself,” Aidou worried.

“I thought that I might have gone and cut the soles of my feet,” She replied to mess with him.

“Kaname-sama is going to kill me for this,” he groans before kneeling down and holds out her slippers. “Nevermind that. Just get these on, will you? I mean, would you please put your shoes on, Setsumi-sama?” Setsumi chuckled as Aidou falls over himself in correctly addressing her.

“I didn’t think there would be a day I would hear you call me Setsumi-sama, Aidou,” she told him. “I find it odd coming from you.”

“Please forgive me for my former rudeness,” Setsumi frowns as he grabs her feet and slips the shoes on. Tears began to well up in her eyes. “Kaname-sama will be worried if you don’t hurry up and return to your room soon,” the tears began to fall down her cheeks. Aidou stares up at her in surprise. 

“I’ve never heard of a pureblood crying in public before,” he said softly. Setsumi covers her face to hide the tears.

“I’ve been a human for the last ten years, Aidou. Excuse me for my rustiness,” she replied, her voice choked with tears. “I know this might get you in more trouble but could we walk around? Maybe watch the stars?” Aidou had noticed in his time of knowing Setsumi Cross was that she was a star gazer. When he caught sight of the white haired girl looking up at the sky, she was at her calmest.

“Of course, Setsumi-sama,” he answered.


	23. Prelude to the Battle

Setsumi hisses in discomfort as the sunlight hits her sensitive eyes.

“I can’t believe it’s morning already,” Aidou commented. “Let’s get back before Kaname-sama returns.”

“Hmm,” she replied before going tense. “That presence, who is it?”

“You’ll be sensitive to many new things now, but Kaname-sama will be worried if you aren’t there.”

“I feel like I know this presence,” she said. “Others are stirring by command of this presence,” Aidou frowns as he escorts Setsumi back to the Headmaster’s house. He leaves her to her room before she opens the door moments later dressed in her school uniform.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he asked her.

“Something’s about to happen, and I have to stop it,” Setsumi explained.

“If you get hurt, Kaname-sama will hold me responsible,” Aidou told her.

“I may be a vampire now, but I’m still a guardian,” she walks passed him and out of the house. Setsumi froze for a moment. 

“Setsumi-sama?” Aidou questioned in concerned.

“Yuuki,” she whispered in fear before rushing off.

“Hey! Wait up!” Aidou shouted as he chased after her. They quickly came upon Yuuki and Yori about to be attacked by a Level D. 

“Get away from them!” Setsumi yelled as she took her whip out and slashed at the vampire. The vampire turned to dust and Setsumi gathered Yuuki into her arms. “Yuuki!”

“Onee-sama!” she cried happily, finally reunited with her big sister. Aidou stared at the brunette in shock.

“Yuuki Cross is a pureblood too?” he wondered as he walked over to the group of girls. The small brunette turned to her friend.

“Yori, are you alright?” Yuuki asked her.

“Yuuki, what have you be--” another two vampires approached the group.

“Stand back,” Yuuki told them. The vampires stared at Yuuki and Setsumi in shock.

“It’s the master’s daughter and the Pureblood princess,” the female said.

“So these are his princesses,” the male replied. 

“Anyone who tries to hurt Yori must first answer to me,” Yuuki warned them as she went for Artemis but it crackled in her hand causing her to drop it. “Why did,”

“For our master!” the two vampires charged towards them but they were encased by ice and shattered.

“You’re no match for me,” Aidou siad. Yori turned to Yuuki.

“Yuuki, what’s going on?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, Yori. The man who just turned to dust, we’re the same being,” Yuuki explained with a sad expression on her face. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry,” Yori quickly hugged Yuuki.

“No!” she sobbed. “Don’t apologize and give me that sad face. I’ll feel even lonelier if you do. I’ve been waiting for you to come back safely. I would have been more scared if I didn’t know why my best friend never returned,” Yori cried into Yuuki’s shoulder.

“Yuuki, Setsumi,” the girls turned to their brother.

“Kaname,” they replied.

“What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay at the mansion, Yuuki,” Kaname said as he walked towards them.

“Something is about to happen at the Academy, isn’t it? That’s why I--” Yuuki tried to explain but Setsumi cuts her off.

“Yuuki, you can’t be so careless. What if you had been attacked on your way back to the school?” she inquired.

“Both you and Setsumi’s condition is still unstable,” Kaname added. He turns to Aidou. “Take the girls to a quiet place so they can rest.”

“Yes,” Aidou replied. 

“Kaname, listen to me. There are people here that I want to protect as well,” Yuuki told him.

“But you can’t even handle Artemis,” Kaname stated, the youngest Kuran gazed sadly at her weapon on the ground.

“Alright, let’s get going,” Aidou said to the girls.

“Yuuki,” Yori picks up Artemis and placed back on Yuuki’s thigh. “No matter what, we will always be best friends.”

“Oh, Yori, yes,” Yuuki tears up. Setsumi looks away from them as envy hits her.  _ ‘Zero.’ _

~o~

“I’ll be in this room,” Setsumi points to a room down the hall.

“Onee-sama,” Yuuki said in worry.

“I wish to be alone for a while. I need to gather my thoughts,” she enters the room and locks the door behind her.  _ ‘This room,’ _ She glances around before a bell rings.  _ ‘A bell?’ _ Setsumi lays down on the bed and closes her eyes. Setsumi eyes snap open as a bell rings again and looks to the side to see Shizuka on the couch.

“Shizuka,” she sits up and stares at the pureblood.

“You didn’t know, but your existence had quite an effect on everything,” Shizuka said. “I began to forget about revenge, I even went so far as to consider running away with you to the very ends of the earth.”

“This idea is pointless,” Shizuka stood up and walked to the window. “Even if humans and vampires could co-exist, their futures would be the same as his, hell.” 

“I won’t share my feelings with you. Instead, when my life is finally over, the gift I will give you is my own flesh and blood,” she looks at Setsumi with a sad smile. “It’s a fitting way for two vampires to share their love,” Setsumi gasps awake when something touches her head.  _ ‘Shall I remain with you?’ _ She looks up to see Kaname hovering over her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said. Setsumi knocks his hand off her and looks around the room. “What’s wrong?”

“Just now, I saw Shizuka,” she said.

“Well, this was Shizuka’s room,” he explained. “You may have sensed something,” tears welled up in her eyes and began to follow down her cheeks. “What is it, Sumi onee-sama?”

“I just feel sad, like I’ve lost something important,” she tried to explained.

“Listen, there’s some place I must go soon. I want you and Yuuki to come with me,” Setsumi looks up at him. 

“I can’t,” she told him. “I’m not leaving the Academy.”

“Zero’s rejection should have made it clear to you,” Setsumi closes her eyes and turns away from him. The words stinging her more then usual. “You can no longer live as a human, Setsumi. Not like before.”

“I don’t care. This is my home and I will protect it,” she replied.  _ ‘I will protect what is precious to me.’ _

“I have allowed us to be parted once. I suffered that pain for ten long years,” Setsumi glances at him. “Would you put me through that again?”

“Yes,” she whispered, honest. Kaname shuts his eyes and looks away. He knew she would always choose to cause him pain for her freedom but he would always return to her like her loyal dog. Always. It’s how it’s always been since the very beginning, since their creation.

“When the time is right, I will come for you,” he told her, his back towards her. “Until then, get some rest,” he heads to the door.

“I’m sorry, Kana-chan,” Kaname pauses for a moment at the soft words before exiting the room. 

“I know, Setsumi. I know,” he whispered to himself.

~o~

Setsumi gasps in shock as that lingering presence finally awakens. Then a few moments later the smell of fresh blood being spilled hits her nose.

“Ichiru!” she said in alarm as she recognizes the smell. She climbs out the window and run towards the sent.  _ ‘I have to help him or Zero will never forgive me.’ _


	24. Two Souls

The sense of blood led her to the Moon Dorm, there she found a trail of blood leading away from the dorm. She follows the trail quickly.  _ ‘He’s seriously hurt and he’s just walking around?’ _ Setsumi stops running when she smelt new blood in the air.

“Zero!” she began to panic as she raced through the forest.

“You’re becoming a problem,” Setsumi halts and looks over her shoulder. Kaname stood behind her. “I’m guessing you want to go and see Zero, correct?”

“Kaname,” she began but he cut her off.

“Zero is in the process of resurrecting himself. I did it to protect you, Setsumi,” he told her. 

“What are you talking about?” she questioned. Kaname began to explain everything to Setsumi like their parents were going to do when she turned sixteen. She stared at him with slightly blank eyes, the color almost looking like metal. “Rido Kuran?”

“In order to protect you from that man, I’m afraid that I had to use Zero,” Setsumi’s eyes widen. “There’s more. I also killed Shizuka Hio. Please, forgive me, Onee-sama. In trying to protect you, all I’ve done is hurt you the most.”

“Sorry,” Kaname voice breaks slightly. Setsumi watches him for a moment before running off.  _ ‘I need to find them.’ _ She finally found the building the Kiriyuu twins were hiding in. She had to hold a hand over her nose from the strong smell of blood coming from it.

“Ahhh!” Setsumi freezes at the cry of anguish coming from Zero.

“Zero,” she felt tears run down her cheeks as she leans against the building wall. She watches as Zero leaves the building moments later. Setsumi makes to follow him but a faint heartbeat stops her. She turns back to the building with hopeful eyes. “Ichiru,” she quickly enters the building and runs down the stairs.

“Oh God,” she covers her mouth at the sight before her. Ichiru was laying in a pool of blood. His lavender eyes fluttered open as she kneels beside him. 

“Shizuka,” he whispered as he stared up at her, his eyes glazed over. Setsumi gave a sad smile.

“I do look quite a bit like her don’t I, Ichiru?” she inquired as she takes in his wounds. “I can save you if I turn you right now.” 

“Setsumi,” she lowers her head towards his neck.

“Will you accept your fate, Ichiru Kiriyuu?” she asked him, “Will you become a vampire?”

“Yes,” Setsumi sinks her fangs into his neck and quickly begins the process. After a moment she removes her fangs then brings her wrist to his mouth.

“Drink,” she told him. Ichiru quickly latches onto her wrist and drinks deeply from her. “Stay here and gain your strength. I’ll come get you when it’s time to leave.”


	25. World’s End

Setsumi walks towards the Moon Dorm, her head held high. She enters the building and walks to the roof.  _ ‘Yuuki!’ _ She stared at her sister’s prone form in shock. The man holding her licked Yuuki’s neck. Setsumi growled and took her whip out.

“Let go of her!” the razor sharp chord covered in ice slashes the man on his arm.

“How dare you,” the man snarled as he let go of Yuuki and turned to her. The man’s unmatching eyes stared at her in surprise. “Setsumi.”

“Rido Kuran,” she replied. “You see, I am a guardian,” she told the man. “And no matter what, I will protect this Academy, and not just the Day class students,” she stood in front of her sister and the other vampires, her icy whip ready.

“I am here to protect the Night class students as well,” Rido smirks at his daughter’s spunk.

“So defiant, just like your mother,” he muttered. Setsumi sneers then turned to Rido’s followers.

“And as for the rest of you, step away from those students right now,” she ordered. The lowly vampires quickly did as she said in fear. 

“You seem to have a lot more pluck then she did though,” Rido chuckled. “She was a lot more docile than you are. Indeed, the very first time I had a taste of her blood,” Red whips shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around her arms and legs. They lifted her into the air slightly.

“Let go of her!” Aidou shouted. Setsumi struggled in the hold, trying to get free. “This has gone far enough. I won’t--” A red whip snaps Aidou in the face sending him flying. Rido steps up to his struggling daughter.

“Come on, cry out for help. It’s alright,” he whispered in her ear. “Your mother did it. So did Juuri.”

“She begged for someone to save her when I first drank her blood. Muffled by her tears, she pleaded for Haruka to save her,” Rido told her. “It was absolutely brilliant.”

“You monster!” Setsumi shouted at him. Rido glares intensifies. A few more of the red whips wrap around her throat, baring her neck.

“Give it a try. Call out the name of the one you love,” he said.  _ ‘The one I love?’ _ Setsumi’s eyes widen at the sound of gunfire. She turned her head to look over her shoulder.

“Zero!” she called as she stares at him.

“Get your filthy hands off of her right now,” he ordered. Setsumi drops to the ground as the red whips recede from her. 

“Zero,” she makes to move towards him but stops at the power flowing of him.

“So dangerous,” Setsumi glances at her father.

“You monster,” Zero hisses out and raises his gun at him again. He groans and shouts in pain as his shoulder begins to grow.

“Zero?” Setsumi shouts in worry.

“What’s wrong?” Souen asked.

“I don’t think he has any idea how to control his power,” Kain answered. Zero begins to scream as he lifts his enlarged arm into the air and slams it on the ground. Setsumi gasps in surprise as she’s knocked to the ground. She looks up to see Kain on top of her.

“Zero!” she cries in alarm as his sobs of pain reaches her ears. 

“This is what happens when a former human devors his twin,” Rido said as he walked towards Zero. Setsumi pushes Kain off of her and follows after him.

“Rido,” her father sends her annoyed glance.

“There is far more power in your human vessel than it is able to contain,” he explained to Zero. “You can’t master all that strength so quickly.”

“Zero,” she whispered as he slowly stood up.

“Setsumi,” He grunts in pain.

“What are you--”

“Use your Khione and cut me,” he told her. She stared at him with wide eyes.

“Are you out of your mind?” Aidou inquired.

“There isn’t any other option right now. His power is out of control. It’s the only way to stop it,” Zero replied.

“But Zero, if I use the Khione whip on you, then--”

“Don’t worry, Sumi. That isn’t a weapon that can kill me,” Setsumi gasps as tears filled her eyes. Zero gave her a tiny smile. “Remember our promise.”

“Zero!” she rushes him and slashes him in the shoulder. Zero kneels down to the ground and grabs the Bloody Rose. It began to glow brightly in his hand. Rido begins to chuckle like a mad man.

“Interesting,” he said. “Alright, fine. If you want to play, I’m game. Kill me as often as you want. And I will resurrect every time,” Zero raises his gun and aims it at Rido.

“I choose to keep on living!”


	26. Vampire Knight

Setsumi quickly grabbed Yuuki and holds her tight as Zero pulls the trigger. A blinding light shot out of Bloody Rose and turned all the vampires to dust just barely missing some of the Night class in the process.

“Zero,” she whispered as she took in the vines wrapping around his body.

“That was quite a show.” Kain stated as they took in the piles of dust.

“Where’s Rido Kuran?” Souen questioned.

“That’s him,” Yuuki said as blood began to fill the air. “He’s still here.” 

“Zero!” Setsumi yells after him as he races off the roof. She goes to follow him but Aidou stops her.

“What are you thinking?” he asked her. She shrugs him off and begins to follow after Zero. She stops at the swan fountain when Rido’s presence disappears.  _ ‘No,’ _ She thought in despair,  _ ‘Not again.’ _ She runs through the forest trying to get to Zero and Kaname. 

“Zero,” she said once she finally found him. She sends a glare at her little brother when she notices the shards of glass on the ground.

“Onee-sama, it will be time to leave soon,” he told her before walking away. Setsumi turns to Zero with sad eyes.

~o~

“It’s so bright,” Setsumi mutters as she and Zero walk onto the roof where they use to start patrols on.

“Yes, it was bright,” he returned. “I used to watch you from up here.” 

“Zero,” she whispered.

“I’d watch you as you watched the stars. Whether you were with us or anybody else, you always had a smile on your face,” he told her. “Even when I did something that was unforgivable, that smile was still there.”

“I was perfectly willing to sacrifice my whole life for you. That’s what I was prepared to do, to give up everything,” Zero closes his eyes. “So you’re going to leave now, aren’t you?” Setsumi stares at him as her eyes began to water. She didn’t want to leave him or her home, but Yuuki and Kaname needed their big sister. 

“Yes,” she told him.  _ ‘Tell me to stay and I will, Zero. Just say the words and I won’t go.’ _

“I thought so,” his voice was rough. They stood there in silence for a moment.

“You once asked me to kill you if you become a vampire, remember?”

“I do.”

“But what if I become a vampire?” she inquired.

“Well, I’m still not sure if I believe that you really are a vampire,” he told her. “There’s no proof.”

“Zero, come on. That’s just--” he turns to her.

“Alright, if you really are a vampire, then drink my blood,” Setsumi’s eyes widen at the request. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “If your truly are a vampire that I should hate, go on,” he bares his neck to her. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. She caressed his cheek and looked him straight in the eyes.

“I will always love you, my Zero,” she told him. Zero’s eyes widen at the confession before closing as fangs pierce his neck gently and lovingly. He held back his own tears as Setsumi drinks from him. After a few moments, she pulls away from him.

“You’re right. You are a vampire,” he said. “This means we can no longer live in the same world.”

“I know,” she replied.

“But someday in the future, I will come after you to kill you,” Zero vowed.

“I’ll be waiting,” Zero eyes snap open at the promise. Setsumi was now standing on the ledge to the roof. “Zero, do you want to be in on a secret?”

“A secret?” he repeated. Setsumi nods with a sly smile. “What is it?”

“The pureblood who turned you and the one you killed,” she began then leans towards him. “Were my true parents,” Zero stared at her disoriented.  _ ‘Rido Kuran and Shizuka Hio are her true parents?’ _ He thought as she chuckled at his shocked expression.

“Goodbye, Zero,” Setsumi jumps off the roof and Zero watches her disappears off into the distance.

“Goodbye, Sumi.” 

~o~

Setsumi enters her room and freezes at the sight of the other Kiriyuu twin sitting on her bed.

“Hmph,” she leans against the door jam. “I thought I told you to stay until I came to get you.”

“Yes, well the blood was starting to irritate my skin,” Ichiru replied as she enters the room and shuts the door. “I assume we’re leaving now?”

“Yes, we are,” she told him and began to change into her street clothes. She takes some of Zero’s clothes left in her closet and tosses them at him. “Here, change into those.”

“These are Zero’s clothes,” he said in surprise and slight disgust.

“Would you like one of my dresses instead, Ichiru?” she questioned.

“No, I do not,” he grumbled and changed into the clothes. Setsumi giggles as she starts packing her bags. 

“I’ll get you some new clothes when we arrive at the Kuran mansion,” she told him. Ichiru watches her as he puts on the coat.

“Why did you change me?” he inquired. 

“Cause my mother toyed with you with that promise. My father almost managed to kill you,” she turned to him. “And Zero still needs you, Ichiru.” 

“I see,” he muttered. Setsumi frowns and walks over to him. She cups his cheek with a hand.

“Never ever think I did this out of pity, Ichiru,” she said while he stared at her with wide eyes. “I did it because you deserved better then what fate had decided for you. I did it cause I care about you, do you understand?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Good!” she smiled at him then pulls his hood up. “Now let’s put that up. We don’t need them to know who you are yet,” Ichiru returns the smile and picks up her bags. 

“Are you ready to go, my lady?” he questioned. Setsumi takes a look around the room and nods her head.

“Yes, I believe it’s time,” she replied and together they left the dorm.

~o~

“Why is it I never know when we’re having a family meeting?” the two brunettes and ashy blond turned to her.

“Sumi onee-sama!” Yuuki cheered.

“Onee-sama,” Kaname said in shock as the white haired girl walks towards them. His eyes narrow slightly at the male walking beside her.

“Sumi-chan,” Kaien whispered. Setsumi turns to her father and hugs him tightly.

“I’m going to miss you, Otou-san,” she whispered so only he could hear.

“And I you, my precious winter beauty,” he replied and held her even tighter at the watery chuckle. “Setsumi, you are going of your own free will, right?”

“Yuuki and Kaname need me,” she answered, “And besides, Zero can no longer stand the sight of me. It’s best if I go,” Kaien sighed as he released his daughter then turned to Kaname.

“Kaname, if you ever hurt my daughters, I will never forgive you,” he told the boy. Kaname nods his head, understanding. Yuuki and Setsumi hug their father one last time.

“Thank you,” Yuuki told him.

“We’re going now, Otou-san,” Setsumi said. They let go of him and begin to leave the school. When they reached the stairs, they stared down at the group before them in surprise. 

“Let’s be clear,” Souen began as they walk towards them. “We are not pawns for you to play with. So even if you disapprove, we are still going to follow you. That understood?” 

“You may do as you please,” Kaname told them. Setsumi rolls her eyes as Souen and Aidou begin to argue over Yuuki and Kaname’s bags.

_ ‘Sumi, one day.’ _ Setsumi turns to stare up at the school at the vow. Ichiru glances at her.

“My lady?” she simply shakes her head. They begin to walk again.  _ ‘I’ll be waiting, Zero. _ ’ She thought with a serene smile.  _ ‘Until then.’ _


	27. Tonight, I Held You With My Tainted Hands

Kaien stood on top of the rumble as he watched his two precious girls walk away. He glances at the male next to Setsumi, he was wearing some of Zero’s clothes and he fit them perfectly.  _ ‘Could that be?’ _ He wondered,  _ ‘No, it can’t be him.’ _ Kaien’s eyes widen slightly as Setsumi looks over her shoulder and stares right at him with sharp eyes and an even sharper smile on her lips. 

“What are you planning, Setsumi?” he questioned as the group finally disappears into the distances. Kaien sighs as he returns to his house.

~o~

Zero wandered the Academy grounds lost in thought. He suddenly found himself in front of the Moon dorm gates. He stares at the gates for a long moment when he started to hear the Day class girls screeching.

“Alright, everyone get back,” Yuuki appears before him.

“Wild!”

“Aidou, please come out!” a crowd of girls show up while Yuuki guards the door.

“Ruka, look over here. Please look this way,” came the class president’s voice to his right.

“Day class students must return to their dorms,” Yuuki told them before looking at Zero. “Huh? Zero, are you trying to skip out on work?” a musical laugh came from behind him. He spun around and there she was standing behind him. Setsumi smiled at him as she glanced over his shoulder to Yuuki. “Nee-chan, are you skipping too?” 

“If only, right Zero?” she asked him while she walked towards the crowd. “Come on,” she pats him on the shoulder. “You better hurry before she gets smothered,” Zero went to follow her, his hand out but she suddenly disappeared and he was left alone once more. He lifts his hand and places it on the Bloody Rose.  _ ‘Sumi, one day.’ _ He pulls it out slightly.

_ ‘I’ll be waiting,’ _ Zero closes his eyes at the whisper.  He turns away from the Crossover area and heads towards the Sun dorms. Just as he was about to enter the boys side, he changes his mind and enters the girls dorms. He goes up to the third floor and heads straight down the hall to the last room. Zero stares at the door for a few moments before he placed his hand on the door knob and opens the door. He shuts the door behind him as he entered the empty room. He scans the room looking for a sign that she was still here, that this was just a horrible nightmare. But the room was completely clean besides a few personal items left behind. 

He walks over to the dresser and picked up one of the picture frames. Zero sat down on the bed and chuckled when he realized the bed was perfectly made. 

“You might be a vampire now but your still my Setsumi aren’t you?” he asked the picture in his hand. In the frame was a picture of Setsumi in one of her recital outfits. There was a bright smile on her face and her eyes had a happy shine. This Setsumi was so different from the Setsumi he had interacted with today. The Setsumi he knew would have told him what was on her mind and would have told Kuran what for but she didn’t. 

This new Setsumi, the vampire Setsumi acted almost like Kuran and she seemed to be sad or more like depressed. Zero scoffs at himself.

“Of course, she seems sad. You just killed her father. And you basically killed her mother. Why would she want to stay with a killer?” he asked himself, self-degradingly. He sighs and flops his upper body onto the bed. He got a whiff of a light perfume that smells like freshly fallen snow. Zero tosses an arm over his eyes at the familiar scent.

“Setsumi.”

~o~

After a long car ride to the mountain side, the Kuran siblings and Ichiru got out of the car and started to walk on a secret path. Setsumi listened to her siblings chatter, occasionally adding her voice to the mix. Ichiru walked behind them like the loyal guard he was slowly becoming, she twitches slightly as Kaname intertwined their fingers.

“You got less talkative along the way,” he said to her, glancing at her. “Is it from all the walking? Are you tired?”

“No,” she replied, “It’s just that I don’t really know where to start. A lot has happened in the last few days,” Kaname gives a gentle squeeze to her hand.

“Truth to say, I’m not sure where to start talking about myself.” Setsumi stayed quiet. “For the time being, all I could manage to think of was to make sure we got here fine so that for now, at least physically you and Yuuki are safe.”

“You don’t have to hide your feelings, Setsumi,” she looks up at him. “I already know that half of your heart is still attached to him. But you still choose to be here with me,” she watches as his expression saddens. “And that’s far enough to make me happy.”

“Why would you say such a lie?” she asked him.

“Setsumi?” he questioned.

“There’s no way that could possibly be good enough,” she said while unconsciously tightening her hand around his. Her head was pointed down and covered by her long white hair. “Please, don’t lie to yourself like that anymore, Kaname. At least not in front of me.”

“Setsumi,” Kaname cups her cheek with his other hand and tilts her head up. She stares at him with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Setsumi whispered.

“There’s nothing for you to apologize for,” he told her.

“Onii-sama, Onee-sama!” the older Kurans pulled away from each other and turn to the younger. Yuuki was pointing to a door in front of her.

“Ah,” Kaname walked towards her, “There we are,” he unlocks the door and allows them in. “It’s the house you were born in, Yuuki.” Yuuki stares at everything in wonder while Setsumi turns to Kaname.

“Why didn’t we go through the front hall?” she inquired, “Is it because of us killing Rido?”

“We’re hiding because I killed the entire vampire council,” he replied honest. Setsumi simply stares at him. “You don’t even seem surprised anymore.”

“After everything we’ve gone through I don’t think much could take me by surprise now,” she said.

“Do you know why I’m telling you this? It’s because I wanted to ask you how you’d feel knowing it all, Sumi,” he raises a hand and held it near her face. “My hands are far more tainted than you can imagine, Setsumi. Could you stand the idea of living every day being touched by someone as tainted as me?”

“Onii-sama?” the two purebloods look towards their sister. She was staring at them with tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Seiren, are you there?” Kaname inquired. The pale violet haired vampire appears and kneels to Kaname.

“At your orders, my liege,” she said.

“Please show Yuuki to her room so that she may rest,” he replied. 

“Come, it’s this way,” Seiren said to Yuuki holding her arm out. Yuuki looks over to Setsumi hesitantly.

“It’s alright, Yuuki. You must be exhausted by now. Kaname and I still have a bit to talk about before we retire,” she told her before turning to Ichiru. “You should get some rest as well. I’m sure Seiren would be more than happy to show you to my room. Right, Seiren?” 

“Of course, my lady,” Seiren bows then leads the two younger vampires out of the hall. Setsumi turns back to Kaname to find his back turned to her.

“You had decided to spend eternity in my company regardless of anything else but I really wanted to confess all my crimes to you,” he began to explain. “So that you would know even if you don’t ever let me touch you again. I only ask you to please let me stay next to you anyway.” images of all of her loved ones pop into her mind as her eyes begin to water.  _ ‘Why is it that all I can ever do is bring pain to all the people I love?!’ _ She thought as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his back.

“Sumi,” he whispered as he felt a wet patch grow on his back. 

“If you think I’m not just as tainted as you then your an idiot,” she told him. “I don’t care about what you’ve done to secure our future. We knew that the sacrifices would be high. But I love you, Kaname. Tainted or not,” Setsumi gasps in shock as Kaname spins around and presses his lips to hers. She grabs at his shoulders as he walks her backward into a wall. She stares up at him with wide eyes after he pulls away.

“Sumi, what a face your making,” he whispered as he unbuttons the top of her coat. “A gaze like that is an invitation that no vampire could resist.”

“I’ve done and said things I can’t atone for and if you’re to be labeled as a sinful and tainted vampire,” she wraps her arms around his shoulders as he moves towards her neck. “Then I wish to fall with you,” she knew what she was saying wasn’t as truthful as she made it out to be to Kaname. She simply wanted to fill the gaping hole in her heart Zero had left.

“Setsumi,” Kaname threads a hand through her locks.

“Yes?” she questioned.  _ ‘After countless nights where I kept wishing and wishing for this moment while nearly giving up hope.’ _ He closes his eyes as her scent of freshly fallen snow hits his nose.

“You know that a vampire’s hunger can only be quenched by the blood of their loved one,” he explained. 

“Yes,” she whispered before closing her eyes as his fangs pierce her neck.  _ ‘I finally have my beloved girl in my arms, to spend the eternity ahead together.’ _ Kaname thought as they started to slide down the wall.

“Kana,” he pulled away but left his face pressed into her neck. For ten years, he had been without her loving touch and kind words. He had missed this Setsumi compared to the human version he had watched over for the last ten years. “Are you alright, little one?” a gentle hand runs it’s fingers through his hair. He gave a soft chuckle. Kaname wondered how much of her actions were of her doing it by free will and what was simply instinct.

“I believe I’m taller than you now, Onee-sama,” he whispered, basking in the attention he had been starved of since that night ten years ago. He felt her laugh.

“True but your still my little brother,” she replied before letting out a yawn. “And I believe it’s time for us to retire to our rooms as well. It’s been crazy the last few days,” Kaname moves away and stands up then helps Setsumi to her feet.

“I’ll show you to your room,” he told her then began to lead her down the hall. He shows her to a room but as he reaches to open the door, it swung open revealing Ichiru standing in the doorway. He still had the hood up covering his face from everyone. He bow slightly and moves to stand to the side. Setsumi’s lips twitch in amusement at the silent greeting and she felt a thrill of pride of him following her unvoiced request of keeping his identity hidden. She turned to Kaname and noticed the dark glare he was aiming at Ichiru.

“Kaname,” he looks towards her and the glare melted away. “He’ll be with us for the unseeable future. So, I’d like if you’d treat him fairly since it was our family’s fault for his fate.”

“Of course, Onee-sama,” he replied. “I’ll have a room prepared for him.”

“Thank you,” she said then pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams,” Kaname returned the saying like they had as children. She enters the room and shuts the door behind her.

“You can take that off now,” She told Ichiru as she takes her coat off. “Kaname most likely already knows so it’s your choice to continue to hide your identity or not. But we’ll have to get you a different coat.”

“And why is that?” he inquired as he tossed the coat he had been wearing on the chaise.

“Because it smells like him,” Setsumi snapped at him. Ichiru’s eyes widen in slight shock at the sudden outburst directed at him. He had seen that anger aimed at Kuran and the Day class girls but never at him. He watched as the anger drains from her eyes and it’s replaced with guilt. “Sorry, Ichiru.”

“No, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have pushed,” he replied.

“No,” she shook her head. “My emotions are all over the place right now. I just need some time to get back to my old self.”

“Of course,” Ichiru said then cleared his throat as it starts to itch. Setsumi turns to him and watches as he places a hand to his throat. 

“Ichiru,” he glances at her, his eyes faintly glowing red. “Come here, you’re going to be very thirsty for the next few days,” Ichiru shakes his head.

“Kuran just fed from you. I’ll just take some blood tablets,” he told her. She rolls her eyes and walks over to him. She pushes him down to sit on the chaise then slices her wrist open with a fingernail. Ichiru’s eyes went a bright red and he quickly sank his fangs into her wrist. She winces at the harsh bite.

“Easy, Ichiru,” she whispered as she sat down next to him. “After we get some rest and everything settles, I’ll send Seiren to get you some clothes,” Ichiru pulls his fangs out of her wrist gently. He glances over to her as he wipes his mouth.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Your welcome,” Setsumi stood up and pulled out a black and red pill box. She shakes a few tablets into her mouth and chews them quickly. “Those are nasty.”

“Yeah,” Ichiru chuckled. She tosses him a blanket then flops onto her bed.

“Sweet dreams, Ichiru,” she told him as she shuffles under the covers, not bothering to change out of her street clothes.

“Sweet dreams, Setsumi,” he returned softly.


	28. The Final Night

“What are you doing, old man?” Kaien looked from the picture in his hands.

“Yagari?” he inquired, surprised. The younger man enters the bedroom. He scanned the practically empty room. There were a couple frames on the dresser and the closet was open that was still slightly filled with clothes.

“She didn’t take much did she?” Yagari questioned. Kaien gave a sad smile.

“She took what was important to her which was very few,” he replied. “Setsumi wasn’t one for material items,” the picture in his hand was of his three children. It was a silly picture and Setsumi managed to get Zero to play along. He let out a sigh as he glances at the other photos. There were a few missing and he believe they were mostly of her and Zero. Yagari stood next to the window and stared out it.

“Nice view,” he said to fill the silence. He glances at the forest before him.

“She said it had the best view of the stars when it snowed,” Kaien told him. “Setsumi loved to star gaze, it was peaceful for her,” he placed the picture in his hand into the box next to him. Kaien began to pack the rest of the picture frames into the box. He stood up from the bed and heads to the closet.

“Are you just going to wallow like this now that they’re gone?” Yagari asked him while watching him fold the clothes in the closet.

“No,” he replied. “They wouldn’t want me to wallow in my misery. Especially Setsumi, she always did worry about everyone besides herself.”

“I’m surprise she didn’t stay,” Yagari commented. “Though with how things turned out with Zero, I’m not entirely shocked.”

“Yes, but I believe it was more than that,” Kaien said.

“What do you mean?” Yagari questioned. 

“She’s up to something and having Zero so nearby would cause her trouble,” Kaien explained as he places the clothes into the box.

“And what do you believe she’s up to?” He inquired.

“She left with a male that was exactly like Zero,” Kaien replied. Yagari turned to him with wide eyes.

“You think that could have been Ichiru?” he ran a hand through his hair. “But Zero said he drained Ichiru of the rest of his blood.” 

“Yes, but he left Ichiru’s body alone and came back to an empty building,” Kaien stated. “I may not have been able to see the male’s face but he was wearing some of Zero’s clothes. He fit them perfectly.”

“You think she turned Ichiru,” Yagari said, “Why?”

“I have no idea but whatever she’s planning, we’ll never see it coming,” Kaien told him. “Where do you think Kaname learned it all from?”

“Freaking Purebloods,” Yagari grumbled. Kaien chuckled as he took off the bedding from the bed. Both men look down as something drops to the floor. The dark haired male bends down and picks up a small wrapped box. He smirks at the handwriting and name on the box. 

“It’s for Zero from  _ her _ ,” he tosses the box towards Kaien. He stares down at the silver and lavender wrapped box.

~o~

Zero stares at the box on his bed as he tosses his school bag onto the desk. He sat down on the bed and picked up the gift. He holds it in his hands for a few moments before carefully unwrapped it. Inside the box was the resin with snowflakes that Kuran had given to Setsumi.

“What?” Zero muttered as he gently took the item out. As he moves the item out of the box a piece of folded paper fell out. Zero placed the trinket back into the box then leaned down to pick the paper up. He unfolded the paper and began to read the contents.

_ ‘My Dearest Zero, _

_ I hope this has gotten to you safely. You see this item is very important to me and has been in my love ones care for the last ten years. I was given this for my tenth birthday. That same night my adopted mother, Juuri Kuran, turned my sister and I into humans to save us from my biological father, Rido Kuran.’ _ Zero’s eyes widen in shock.

_ ‘You see, I’m two years older than Kaname. I was born during the harshest winter to Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran, my light coloring helped my parents decide on what my name would be. Hence why I was called Setsumi, but the vampire world has also called me Sunōfurēku-Hime, the snowflake princess.’ _ He covers his mouth with a hand as he continues to read the letter.

_ ‘I was given to Haruka and Juuri Kuran as payment for the murder of their first born, Kaname Kuran, by my father’s hand. Instead of killing me as was their right, they took me in and raised me as their own with Kaname.’ _

“If the real Kaname Kuran was killed by Rido, then who is the Kaname Kuran walking around now?” Zero wondered. 

_ ‘Though I remember my years as a vampire now, my ten years as a human I will always treasure dearly. The ten years I was able to truly smile, to be able to be free from the cursed fate of a Pureblood and to be able to fall so deeply in love with you, Zero. I know you probably don’t want to hear that from something like me and I don’t blame you. I don’t know when we’ll meet next or which side we’ll be on. But I’d like to ask you one last favor, Zero. Please take care of this item for me.’ _ Zero glances back at the snowflakes encased in resin.

_ ‘You're probably wondering when or how to return this to me. You’ll know when the time comes, I promise you. Take care of yourself, Zero and listen to Otou-san, he really does think of you as his son.’ _ He bites his lip in frustration. Even without being here in person, she always knew what to tell him to get it through his head.

_ ‘I hope to see you soon, Zero. Tell Otou-san and Baka-sensei that I’m alright and not to worry so much about me. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Setsumi Kuran.’ _ Zero presses a hand to his eyes trying to keep his breathing calm and not to crumple the letter in his hand. He places the letter into a box with a few pictures of Setsumi in it, along with the snowflake trinket.

“The day we see each other again, Setsumi is the day I’ll becoming to kill you,” he whispered into the empty room but somewhere deep down he knew it wasn’t true. He would never be able to kill the only woman he loved. 


End file.
